Someone to Watch Over Me
by Kassandra Ramsey
Summary: COMPLETE-now beta'd-Ginny gets her first assignment as an official Order of the Phoenix member. Marry Draco Malfoy? Add a dash of HermioneSnape to make things funny… I mean interesting
1. Your Mission, Should you choose to Accep

Someone to Watch Over Me

Author: Kassandra

Rating: R

Pairing: Ginny/Draco and Snape/Hermione

Go that? I don't want flames b/c someone wasn't paying attention to the pairings!!!!

Summary: Ginny gets her first assignment as an official Order of the Phoenix member. Marry Draco Malfoy? Add a dash of Hermione/Snape to make things funny... I mean interesting!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Alice Cranston (who will barely be in it) and Joyce Zabini. Please don't sue.

Chapter One: Your Mission, Should You choose to Accept it…

"Do you think Harry Potter will be staying the summer with you again? Because you'll be taking me home with you if he is!" Alice Cranston said, looping her arm through Ginny Weasley's as the girls made their way toward the Great Hall for dinner.

Ginny looked at her friend with a frown.

"First off, Harry stayed with Ron, and I rarely saw either of them last summer. And now they're sharing a flat outside of London. I doubt they'll spend much time at the Burrow."

What Ginny didn't tell Alice was that Harry and Ron, along with Hermione, became part of the Order of the Phoenix after graduating last summer, and had been doing secret work for Albus Dumbledore.

Ginny herself was finally sworn into the Order this past Christmas, but all she'd been doing was reporting on the state of Hogwarts students. Nothing terribly interesting had happened at the school since Harry, Ron, and Hermione had graduated along with Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

While that was good news, Ginny couldn't help but be disappointed. She'd thought that when she'd finally be allowed to join, she'd be able to make a difference in the war.

Unfortunately, Alice and her family were of the persuasion that there was no war going on, and Ginny knew better than to try and convince her otherwise. This had left Ginny feeling very alone her last year at Hogwarts. Luna was the only other student that knew anything about it, but as she was in Ravenclaw, the two rarely had a chance to talk without the fear of being over-heard.

Hermione had come back to Hogwarts for three months to assist Professor Snape in the brewing of a 'special' potion. At first Ginny had been delighted, but when Hermione insisted on talking about nothing but Ginny's NEWTs, it had quickly gone downhill. Hermione had spent most of her time in the dungeons with Snape after that, and my, how the rumors flew.

Of course, Ginny would never have started a rumor about Hermione and Professor Snape. At least, that's what she told the bossy know-it-all when asked.

She was so lost in her thoughts that Ginny nearly walked Alice and herself right into Professor McGonagall.

"Oh, excuse me Professor, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Obviously," her Head of House sniffed.

"Headmaster Dumbledore requires your presence in his office immediately."

Though Minerva McGonagall's face stayed carefully blank, there was a definite gleam in the old woman's eyes that told Ginny this was 'Order Business.'

"Oh, I'll go right away then. See ya later Alice."

Ginny turned on her heel and tried not to run to the Headmaster's office.

"You're supposed to be an adult now, act like it," she muttered to herself.

With the NEWTs out of the way, Ginny had been waiting 'til the last possible minute to make her post-Hogwarts plan, in the hopes that Professor Dumbledore could use her for something important.

Now, she had less than two weeks before she'd be leaving Hogwarts forever, and was getting quite anxious about what to do next.

She paused at the door of the Headmaster's office.

"I just want to help. To make a difference. Please, let this be my chance," she prayed to whoever would listen.

Taking a deep breath, she lifted her hand and knocked.

"Come in, Miss Weasley," Dumbledore called.

It took great discipline to stay calm when she beheld the occupants of the spacious office.

Professor Snape sat in a chair directly in front of the Headmaster's desk, ramrod straight, clearly upset about something.

Hermione sat next to him, chewing her lip, and rubbing her hands, anxiously.

But it was the young man who was standing in a corner glaring at everyone that made her gasp in horror.

Draco Malfoy sneered at her then turned to the others.

"I told you she wouldn't do it, just forget it!" he growled, and began pacing.

"Draco calm yourself," Snape's deep authoritative voice commanded.

Albus Dumbledore stood up and gestured for her to take the chair next to Hermione.

"Ah Miss Weasley, thank you so much for getting here quickly. There is a matter we need to discuss."

He was completely ignoring Malfoy, who was silently fuming, but had stopped pacing and had resorted to glaring at them again.

"What's he doing here?" she asked, rather rudely prompting Hermione to give her a chastising look.

"Mister Malfoy became an Order member not long after yourself, Miss Weasley. He has joined Professor Snape in spying on the Death Eaters on the inside."

Hermione briefly placed her hand on the back of Professor Snape's, but had quickly removed it before anyone could react.

Ginny filed that away for later consideration and focused back on the Headmaster's words.

"For obvious reasons, we have not divulged this information to all of the Order members yet. They know we have someone else on the inside, but not that it's Mr. Malfoy," Albus explained as lightly as if they'd been discussing Quidditch.

"And you… You really trust him?" Ginny asked, incredulously.

"Yes I do. The information he has obtained for us has been indispensable. And many lives have been saved because of it."

She looked over at Draco, but he refused to look at her.

"Okay, of course you would know best, but what does this have to do with me?" she asked, confused.

"Ginny, when you were sworn into the Order, you took an oath to protect the innocent, and do all in your power to help the other members, remember?"

She nodded, her mouth suddenly dry.

"Mr. Malfoy was betrothed, at birth, to Miss Pansy Parkinson. The only reason that they have not married yet, is that Lucius and Narcissa have both been trying to get out of this arrangement. The Parkinsons are not as affluent as they were when Pansy was born, and Draco has never had any real interest in her. However, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are now dead. Pansy's mother has gone to Lord Voldemort and asked for the marriage to take place soon, as the betrothal was never broken."

She felt a pang of sympathy go through her at that, but still wasn't sure how this involved her.

Hermione slipped her hand into Ginny's, and she realized that the part that concerned her must be coming up. And from the look on Hermione's face, it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Luckily for him, Voldemort sees himself as taking Lucius' place in Draco's life, and summoned him to discuss the betrothal. Draco expressed that he did not want to marry Miss Parkinson. Voldemort then asked him why. Draco told the Dark Lord that he was in love, and engaged secretly to someone else."

Ginny felt her stomach dip, and had a horrible feeling that she knew what was coming.

"The Dark Lord was not displeased by this, but he wasn't convinced that Draco was telling the truth either. He decided that Draco should bring his secret fiancé to him tonight. If he approves, they will be married. If not, Draco will marry Miss Parkinson," Snape took over.

Ginny stared down at her and Hermione's hands in her lap, processing all of this.

"We need someone who is a pureblood and an Order member. You, being the daughter of a Muggle supporter, are a good reason for Draco to have kept this secret. You are our only hope," Hermione added.

"I … I can't do it, I'm sorry I just can't," Ginny protested in shock.

Draco stomped over to her and opened his mouth, but Dumbledore stopped him before he could say anything.

"Professor Snape, if you would kindly escort Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy to the Great Hall for dinner, I'd like a private word with Miss Weasley."

Snape nodded, and the three were gone almost before Ginny could blink.

Dumbledore handed Ginny a cup of tea, and allowed her a few minutes to gather her thoughts.

"Professor, I…"

"No, Miss Weasley. I think it would be best if you just listened for a minute," he said, not unkindly.

She nodded, and sat back in her chair.

"Every solider in this war must make sacrifices, Miss Weasley. You have expressed repeatedly how much you want to be involved, and I commend you for that. Mister Malfoy has become a key figure in this fight, but he is still very much a wild card. I fear that it wouldn't take much to push him back where he came from. Your marriage to him would serve several purposes. Firstly, it will be much easier to incorporate him in with the others with you by his side. He's a lost, and lonely soul, Ginny. He needs someone to ground him. Remind him why he needs to be on our side. He needs someone he can trust. Someone he can share everything with, and not be afraid of being killed for it. Someone to take care of him; make sure he's eating and sleeping. The life of a spy is a hard and often depressing one. I've kept Professor Snape so close all these years so that I could watch him. I can't do that with Draco. I need someone I can trust. Someone who can help him when he needs it, and most importantly, someone who can let me know if he betrays me."

"You think he will?"

"Not if you're with him."

He was putting an awful lot of faith in her.

"You said you wanted to help. To make a difference. Here's your chance."

Dumbledore sat down heavily, and looked at her expectantly.

Ginny stared back for a moment.

"Okay, I'll do it. But you have to tell Mum."

Ginny couldn't help but giggle at the look of dawning horror on the old man's face.

End Chapter


	2. A Potion and a Plan or Snape gets some a...

Someone to Watch Over Me

Chapter Two: A Potion and a Plan

Hermione and Draco sat up at the Head Table next to Professor Snape picking at their lunch.

"She'll do it, Draco. Professor Dumbledore will convince her, you'll see," Hermione told him, though she wasn't really sure herself.

Draco just glared at her. He did that a lot. It made her wonder if he'd forgotten how to smile.

"Highly doubtful, Granger," he muttered, turning his glare toward his sandwich.

"Then I'll do it! We won't let you marry Pansy."

The smile he gave her made her wish he'd start glaring again.

"You're not a pure blood. They'll tear you to pieces."

"So? Volde- ouch! Professor!" Hermione glared at Snape, rubbing her arm where he'd jabbed her with his elbow.

Snape gave her a pointed look.

"Sorry, 'The Dark Lord' isn't a pure blood either. We'll just convince him I want to switch sides."

Draco looked at her contemplatively for a minute.

"You'd do that, Granger? For me?"

"Not for you! For the Order. Whatever it takes, we all swore, remember?"

They both went back to glaring at each other until Professor Snape cleared his throat.

"Hopefully that won't be necessary, Miss Granger; here comes the Headmaster now," he said, nodding toward the older wizard making his way through the hall.

Dumbledore's expression was very nervous. Hermione had never seen him look that way before, and could feel her stomach start to clench.

"She's going to do it," he informed them absently as he made his way toward his seat.

"But that's good news, right? Why do you look so nervous?" Hermione asked.

"She's making me break the news to Molly."

It was Dumbledore's turn to glare as all three of them gave him smirks.

Hermione relaxed and, suddenly very hungry, began to eat with enthusiasm.

When she was almost finished, she turned to frown at Snape.

"Professor, really, you need more than just coffee to function," she admonished him.

"I'm not hungry," he sniffed at her, then stood and left the hall.

Hermione sighed, and began bundling some sandwiches up in a napkin.

"He'll eat these if I have to shove them down his ornery throat," she muttered and left.

As Draco watched her go, he wondered if he'd ever have anyone look after him that way.

His eyes turned to the Gryffindor table, but Ginny had not returned. He looked over at Professor Dumbledore.

"She'll meet you in the Potion's classroom in an hour," he said.

Dumbledore always insisted that he could not read minds, but Draco wasn't as sure as he nodded at the Headmaster and quickly left the Hall.

He had some preparing to do.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Blast it, woman! I told you I wasn't hungry!" Snape growled at Hermione as she sat the bundle of sandwiches down on his desk.

"You're not hungry, now. You might be later." She glared right back at him, not the least bit intimidated.

"Miss Granger, need I remind you…"

"Is the potion ready, Professor? They're going to need it soon," she cut him off, casually.

"What? I, oh, yes. It just needs testing."

He quickly turned back toward the cauldron he'd been slaving over since late last night, and poured some in a bottle.

He walked it over to Hermione, and held it out for her with a smirk.

"Bon Appetite."

She eyed the concoction warily and stuck out her lip.

"I still don't understand why I have to be the one to test it," she said, sulkily.

"Because, I need to know how much to adjust it if it's not right," he explained, again.

"Still not a good enough reason," she muttered, bringing it to her lips.

She hesitated.

"You're going to have to put up with me like this for six hours," she reminded him.

"Yes, yes, go on!" he grumbled, waving away her protestations.

She gave him one last glare before downing the whole thing in one swallow.

Snape sat back and waited.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny paced her room, trying to calm her nerves. In a few hours she would come face to face with the very subject of her worst nightmares and have to convince him that she was in love with a man she had hated all her life.

And to think, when she woke up this morning she was all worried about what she'd do when school let out next week.

Ginny stood in front of the mirror and studied her reflection with a critical eye.

"Ginny Malfoy" she said aloud, and paled.

"Okay, just get through this first meeting, and you can think about it later," she told herself.

Her brilliant auburn hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. That, and her uniform made her look much younger than her seventeen years.

She stripped down to her underwear and began rummaging through her nicer dress-robes to find something suitable.

After much deliberation, she decided on dark navy ones as it was the closest to black she had besides her school robes.

Next was the hair. Using a simple transfiguration spell, she turned the straight locks wavy and pulled it back halfway with a butterfly barrette.

A touch of make-up and some simple silver jewelry later, and Ginny was feeling much better about herself. She certainly looked the part, even if she couldn't act it. Maybe she could just stand there and daydream while Draco did the talking.

An impatient pounding on the door interrupted her thoughts.

Curious, she opened the door. Something she couldn't see brushed passed her, and she turned to find Draco Malfoy pulling off an invisibility cloak.

"Where have you…" he stopped and looked her up and down, distracted.

Ginny felt that same familiar rush that she got when a guy she was dating admired her.

She struck a pose and gave him a wide grin.

Draco found himself starting to smile back before shaking his head and clearing his throat.

Her beauty was distracting, and he had to remind himself that he was angry with her.

Why? Uh … oh yeah!

"Where have you been? Dumbledore said you'd meet me in the Potion's classroom two and a half hours ago!"

She blinked at him.

"Oops."

"Oops? You stood me up for two and a half hours and all you have to say is oops?" he demanded.

Draco had gone through a lot of trouble to get to her dorm. All the Gryffindors he'd asked to take a message to her had either remembered him from when he was in school and didn't want anything to do with him, or had heard of him, and were terrified. One first year had burst into tears before he'd even opened his mouth. He'd had to pay a Slytherin 5th year ten galleons just to borrow the prat's invisibility cloak; then, he'd sat outside the portrait hole for forty-five minutes waiting on someone to go in so he could follow.

Ginny frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know, Draco. I've kind of had a lot on my mind today. So it's not too surprising that I forgot about our meeting," she huffed.

Draco began to argue back, but Ginny held up her hands.

"We don't have much time before the meeting. We need to get our story straight. I promise all the arguing you want if we live through it, okay?"

"We could have had our 'story' straight by now, if you'd bothered to show up," he grumbled.

Ginny ignored that.

"So what do we do now? Ask questions about each other so we will be convincing as a couple?"

Draco smirked at her.

"No, actually, you're going to take the love potion that Snape and Hermione have been working on all day."

"What? I did not agree to that!" she flushed.

"Acting was one thing, but a potion?"

"It's the only way we can make it work. The Dark Lord is an accomplished legilimens, and he'll know that you're lying."

"What about you?"

"I'm an occlumence. I don't need it. Besides, I need to be able to think on my feet to keep us safe. You just need to look pretty, and be infatuated with me."

Draco watched Ginny's expression go from defiant to terrified. She started shaking, and her eyes grew bright.

"Hey now! It won't be that bad. I swear I won't take advantage of you, and it'll wear off in six hours." He reached out a hand and awkwardly patted her shoulder.

"I really have to face him again, don't I?" she whispered, feeling numb.

Draco was confused.

"Again?"

"In my first year, he tried to steal my soul." Her haunted eyes spoke of a horror that even Draco didn't recognize.

He moved his hands to her shoulders and started massaging the tension out of them.

"Yeah, I heard about that. But the Dark Lord hasn't. He doesn't know anything about what became of that diary. Father was too embarrassed about the way it all turned out to let him know."

Ginny sniffed and leaned back against him for comfort.

"He won't remember me?" she asked, unsure.

"No. It was a memory of himself that you dealt with. Not him. That memory has been lost to him forever."

Ginny wanted more than anything to believe that, but the fear that she'd lived with for the last six years refused to leave her.

"That's another reason why you need to take the potion. When Voldemort looks into your mind, the only thing we want him to see is me, understand?" he asked, gently.

She nodded.

"Okay, let's just get this over with." She abruptly pulled away from him as she realized that he was touching her, and she had liked it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Draco and Ginny entered the classroom a few minutes later, muffled shouting coming from behind Snape's office door alarmed them.

Suddenly, Professor Snape barged through the door and shut it quickly behind him, leaning up against it as pounding started on the other side.

"Please Severus, I need you!" They heard Hermione's muffled call.

Draco and Ginny tried valiantly to hide their sniggers as they took in the Professor's ravished appearance.

His robes were hanging open, and the shirt underneath had had all of the buttons ripped off. His hair was mussed and sticking up in all directions, and he was sporting a rather large hickey on his neck.

He pulled out his wand, and did a spell to keep the door locked, and soundproofed, so that Hermione couldn't get out or be heard.

When he was satisfied that it worked, he gave a sigh of relief, and hurriedly began fixing his robes and smoothing down his hair.

He turned back toward them with a dignified sniff.

"The potion is a bit stronger than I had intended, so you should only take a sip, Miss Weasley."

Ginny gulped, it suddenly wasn't funny anymore.

End Chapter


	3. The Wedding is On or Hermione's Revenge

Someone to Watch Over Me

Chapter 3: The Wedding's On

Snape stood outside the door to his office unsure of what to do.

Hermione was in there, highly under the influence of a very strong infatuation potion. He had thought it would be funny, that she'd be easier to control. He was going to have her grade the 3rd year finals to prove her 'devotion' to him. However, she hadn't been interested in doing anything but "shag like rabbits."

He had decided to wait it out, when his stomach started growling. The thought of the bundle of sandwiches on his desk made his mouth water.

Sighing in irritation, he took the soundproof charm off the office.

"-doesn't mean I don't love you! I'll shout it out 'til I have no voice, even if you can't hear me. I…"

"Miss Granger?"

"Oh, I can hear you again? I missed the sound of your sexy voice."

"Miss Granger, I'm hungry."

"Oh, I have sandwiches!"

"I know. I'm going to come in and eat them, but we're going to lay down some rules first. I know how much you love following rules."

"You don't have to make rules for me to lie down, Professor," she purred.

He groaned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny decided that life was very good. Here she was, at the home of her fiancé, who she loved more than anything, discussing the wedding she'd dreamt of since she was a little girl.

So what, if one of the most powerful dark wizards of all time was trying to read her mind?

She looked over at Draco and grinned, smoothing non-existent wrinkles out of his robes. He was quite a prize, and she'd do anything to keep him. Even if it meant turning her back on her entire family.

The meeting went fine, and before she knew it, they were back at Hogwarts. She delightedly told Headmaster Dumbledore that Voldemort had given his blessing, and that they'd be married in September.

He congratulated them, giving her a funny look at her enthusiasm.

They went down to the dungeons to tell Snape and Hermione, but when they peeked in his office they found the latter in the Professor's lap, feeding him bites of sandwiches.

Hermione giggled and nipped at his neck.

"Uh-uh! That's cheating!" he scolded playfully.

"C'mon let's get out of here," Draco whispered looking ill.

"Yes! Let's go to the Great Hall, so we can announce our love to the entire school!" she exclaimed.

Draco panicked.

"Uh, no. I want you all to myself tonight," he said, smoothly recovering.

"Oh, Draco!"

She threw her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips.

He was stunned for a minute, then shook himself and dragged her toward his guestroom near the Slytherin dorms.

He couldn't take her back to Gryffindor tower, Ginny would never forgive him if he let her 'announce their love' to anyone. He had to be careful.

Draco ushered her into his room and locked the door behind them.

Ginny practically threw herself at him as soon as the door was closed, planting kisses all over his neck and face. Draco wanted to just sit back and enjoy himself, but the guilt wouldn't let him. He had promised not to take advantage of her. Besides, she was doing all of this to help him out. It just wouldn't be right.

For the first time since this whole predicament had started, Draco realized that he didn't want Ginny to hate him. If she married him, they could end up being together for a long time. She was making a huge sacrifice, and the least he could do, would be to make everything as tolerable as possible, and keep every promise that he could.

A quick glance at the clock showed him he had a good two hours before the potion would wear off. As her fingers started working on the fastenings to his robes, he realized what he'd have to do.

Grabbing her wrists, he turned her around and marched her toward the armoire. She looked at him curiously as he searched for something appropriate for her to sleep in. Finally, he decided on an old green T-shirt with the words 'Slytherin Rules' emblazoned on the front.

"Why don't you go put this on while I get us something to drink?" he asked handing her the shirt.

She grinned and kissed him once more. Then she stepped back, threw off her outer cloak, unfastened a catch in the back, and was suddenly standing before him in nothing but her bra and panties.

Draco's jaw dropped as his gaze took in her porcelain curves.

"Are you sure you want me to put this on?" she practically purred at him

"Y-yes."

Was it just him, or did his voice sound unnaturally high?

She stuck out her bottom lip, and he quickly fled the room.

"Get a grip," he muttered to himself as he headed toward Snape's office.

Hermione's potion should have worn off by now, so hopefully he wouldn't have to see anything too disturbing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I can't believe you did that to me!" Hermione shrieked, pelting the Professor with leftover sandwiches as he tried to get away from her.

"Miss Granger! Really, I expected you to act like an adult…"

Hermione stopped, seeming to consider his words.

"You're right, Professor. Please forgive me for being so childish," she said, slowly walking toward him.

"Well, that's much more like…"

SPLAT

Hermione smashed the last sandwich in his face, and smeared it up into his hair.

A snort from the door alerted them to Draco's presence.

"What do you want?" Hermione demanded.

"I just thought you'd like to know that everything went smoothly tonight, so the engagement is on."

"Oh, right! Sorry, I'd forgotten. Congratulations," she said, blushing.

"I'm glad to hear it." Snape said, picking bits of food out of his hair.

"I also am in need of a sleeping potion. I don't think I can keep fending her off for two more hours," he admitted.

"Well, at least you're trying." Hermione crossed her arms across her chest and glared at Snape.

"Here you are," he said, handing a small vial over to Draco and then turning to meet Hermione's glare.

"I was trying, but I've never seen a more persistent woman. Honestly, Miss Granger, it appears that your academics are not the only things you're passionately obsessive about." His hand was rubbing the purple hickey on his neck.

"Thanks, Professor. Goodnight," Draco called as he hurried out the door, unnoticed.

Hermione turned even redder.

"Well I… That's the last time I ever test a potion for you!" she huffed and hurried away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Draco slipped back inside his room, he was once again attacked by Ginny. Clad in nothing but his shirt, she was even more irresistible than when she was wearing just her underwear.

Her mouth covered his and her hands pinned his against the door.

He moaned and opened his mouth to her invasion, giving up the fight.

She was an incredible kisser. It was obvious that she had had a lot of experience. Draco growled at the thought of another guy putting their hands on her.

He broke his hands free from her grasp, grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her flush against him.

She gasped and looked up at him, her eyes darkening with desire.

That's what stopped him. Her eyes. It was all a lie. He wouldn't do this to her.

Draco pushed her back from him and grabbed the vial from his pocket.

"Here, drink this."

She did so without question.

He barely had time to catch her as she lost consciousness.

He carried her over to the bed, sweating with the effort. She was a lot heavier than she looked.

Draco carefully tucked her in and started to leave, but changed his mind.

If Ginny was going to marry him, she needed to get used to waking up next to him.

He climbed into the bed beside her, still fully dressed, and careful to stay on top of the blankets.

He was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A few hours later, Ginny awoke in a strange room. She didn't have time to appreciate her surroundings though, as the thoughts of the previous night flooded her mind and she jumped out of bed and ran to the connecting bathroom. She'd barely made it in time as she threw up everything that was in her stomach, and then some.

She flushed the toilet, and sat back pulling her legs up to her chest. She rested her pounding head on top of her knees, and began rocking back and forth.

Draco, who had been awakened by her mad dash to the bathroom, cautiously opened the door.

"Ginny? Are you okay?" he asked, reaching an arm out toward her.

He frowned when she flinched away from him.

"I'm sorry if I'm so repulsive that the memory of kissing me makes you sick."

His voice was angry to hide the hurt.

She blinked up at him in confusion.

"What?"

"We should just forget this whole thing! I'll marry Parkinson, and do the best I can," he said, more to himself than her.

"Wait a minute! I don't think you're repulsive!" She jumped to her feet, and was grateful when he put an arm around her to steady her.

She closed her eyes until the dizziness passed.

"It's not you that made me sick, it's me! Draco, you can't imagine some of the thoughts I had! I know it was just a potion, but last night I would have done anything to be with you. Even betray my family! Thinking things like that again is just…"

She flew back to the toilet and started retching again.

He rubbed her back, and when she was through, placed a damp cloth in her hand.

"Breathe, Ginny. You need to calm down."

He was shocked to see the tears start rolling down her cheeks.

"What is it?"

"Y-you d-don't understand!" she wailed.

Draco sighed; patience was never his strong point.

However he made himself deliberately sit down on the linoleum in front of her.

"Tell me. I want… I need to understand."

The tears stopped slowly, and she wiped her face with the cloth.

Ginny stared at her hands for a moment in silence, and then started talking.

"When I was in first year, Tom Riddle controlled me through that awful diary. He made me do, say, and think things that I never would have. Do you have any idea what that's like? Being a puppet forced to do things against your nature, yet having no desire to stop? Voldemort himself doesn't scare me anywhere near as bad as the thought of being under his influence like that again."

"The effects of that potion were so similar, I just couldn't bear it. Please don't make me take it again!"

She lay down and placed her head in his lap.

"No. I swear Ginny, I'll never allow anyone to make you feel that way again," he promised.

Draco picked her up, and carried her back to the bed. For some reason, it was a much easier task this time.

End chapter 3


	4. Love Potion: Thoughts vs Feelings or Gin...

Someone to Watch Over Me

Chapter 4: Love Potions: Thoughts vs. Feelings

Hermione groaned and looked at the clock. Three AM was much too early to be awake. However, sleeping meant dreaming, and dreaming meant kissing Snape. It must be a side effect of that blasted potion. She had actually been quite proud of it, as she and the Professor had spent months perfecting it. It was more than a love potion. It was an 'infatuation' potion for lack of a better word. Instead of manipulating the drinker's feelings, it manipulated their thoughts, which in turn controlled their feelings. You see, with a normal love potion you're given fake feelings and the strong-minded can sometimes 'talk' themselves out of those fake feelings with reasonable thoughts. This new potion gave you fake thoughts, but the feelings you got from those thoughts were real and therefore took much more effort to break free from. Apparently those feelings didn't immediately wear off like the thoughts did.

Why else would she be having erotic dreams about the Professor?

She settled herself out her desk with a quill and parchment.

Hermione thought back to her own experience with it. She had a very strong and stubborn mind, and would probably not have even been affected by it if she'd had Ginny's dosage. Snape knew exactly what he was doing, making her drink a whole bottle full! Her reaction to it bothered her, though. She should have just had all thoughts altered to put him up on a pedestal. He had expected her to beg him to let her do things for him like a house elf. Instead, she had just wanted to kiss him. Actually that wasn't true; she had settled for kissing, she had wanted to shag him silly.

She knew that she should probably be grateful that he hadn't taken advantage of her. She'd have let him do anything.

Hermione shuddered, but it wasn't disgust she was feeling.

Over the months of having to work with him on a daily basis, she'd come to care for him a great deal. He was obviously lonely, and had been for a long time. At first he had resisted her attempts at a friendship, trying to scare her away. But she was stubborn, always had been. He'd finally just given in and accepted her presence.

They worked well together, not even he could argue with that, though he'd probably try. That man would argue with a stop sign. But that was one of the things Hermione liked about him. He never made things easy, always challenging her when even he knew he had no point.

And now, thanks to the potion, she was starting to think about him in a very un-academic way.

Still, it bothered her that the potion hadn't worked on her the way they thought it would. She'd have to interview Ginny about it later. Maybe she could get Snape and Draco to take it so she could see if it affected them differently.

Her eyelids began to droop, and Snape's face popped into her mind. She jerked back awake and got to her feet.

"That's it! I can't take this anymore," she announced to an annoyed Crookshanks, who was trying to sleep.

Hermione put a cloak on over her nightgown, and went to the dungeons.

She made a disgusted noise as she entered the potion's classroom, and saw the Professor grading papers.

"What are you doing up?" she demanded, hands on her hips.

He didn't even look up.

"I could ask you the same question."

She moved passed him to the supply room.

"I can't sleep. I need a potion." She studied the shelves, and then groaned.

"You're out of Dreamless Sleep?!" she bellowed, stomping back out to confront him.

Snape smirked.

"Now, Miss Granger, I know you were here when I gave the last vial to Draco last night."

"I didn't know that it was the last one. Great, now what do I do?" she muttered, and then yawned.

"There are other sleeping potions," he commented.

"I don't want to sleep, I want to not dream!"

That got his attention, and he finally looked up.

"Nightmares?"

"No-I… Yes, I guess you could call them that." She mumbled, her face turning pink.

He stared at her, curiously for a moment.

"Alright, come with me," he said finally.

He led her through the supply room and the hidden back door to his own chambers. She'd been there before a few times and so followed him unquestioningly.

"Wait here," he said, and she plopped down in a padded armchair with a sigh.

He disappeared through a door that she guessed was his bedroom.

Yawning again, she curled up in the comfortable chair, and drifted off.

"Here you… Miss Granger?"

Professor Snape found Hermione fast asleep with her mouth open, and some unattractive drool trailing down her chin.

"Mm, Professor… Harder…" she moaned.

He rolled his eyes up to the ceiling.

"Why me?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny slowly awoke feeling like a truck had hit her. She looked down to see the top of a silky blonde head that was using her chest as a pillow.

His arms were around her, and Ginny felt very safe, and warm.

A lazy smile crossed her lips and she absently began running her fingers through his hair. Being with Draco was not going to be as bad as she'd feared. He had obviously changed a lot since he was a student. She supposed that losing your parents along with almost everything else you'd ever known would do that to you.

He hadn't told her what exactly had happened to Narcissa and Lucius. She expected that it was probably pretty painful to him, and that he'd tell her when he was ready.

Draco had been raised spoilt, and trained to be snobbish and superior. But now, he had chosen not to be any of those things. Unfortunately, there was a lot of bad blood between their families. And she knew that hers would not make things easy for him. He'd have to prove himself for them to accept him, and she honestly doubted that he would make the effort. He hadn't changed that much.

It didn't matter. Ginny had said that she'd marry him, and she would. She'd do her part, and through him, might just be able to make a huge difference in the war. Maybe they'd even fall in love. It wasn't unheard of for a witch and wizard to have an arranged marriage. Perhaps it would work for them.

At least she didn't have to worry about getting his parents' approval. She felt bad even as she thought it, but it definitely made things more convenient.

Draco started to stir, and tightened his arms around her.

"G'morning," he mumbled, snuggling as close as he could get.

Suddenly he froze, and lifted his head to look at her with a guilty expression.

"I-I'm sorry! I wasn't… I mean, I didn't try to…" he stammered.

He was just so cute!

"Thank you for taking care of me last night," she said with a small smile.

"No problem," he said, and carefully extracted himself from her and the tangled sheets.

Draco rubbed his eyes and yawned. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept so hard. His body felt warm in the places that had touched her, and he liked that.

He ran a hand through his hair, and each strand easily fell into place. He glanced over at Ginny, and smirked.

"Been taking hair tips from Granger?" he teased.

Her hair was wildly frizzy, and seemed to float around her like a red cloud.

She reached down and picked her wand off of the floor where it had fallen last night.

She pointed it at her hair.

"_Finite Incantatem_," she said.

The curls slowly straightened and fell down her back like a fiery stream.

"So what's next?" she asked, blushing under his heavy gaze.

"Hmm? Oh, I guess I have to ask your parents for your hand," he told her.

She laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, you're serious? Draco, my parents aren't going to agree with this. I'll be lucky if they still talk to me when it's all over," she told him.

Forget her parents, Ron would go ballistic.

"No, Ginny, they have to agree, or it won't work," he said, getting upset.

Ginny frowned at him.

"Why?"

"Didn't you hear what The Dark Lord said last night?"

"Last night was a haze, and no, I stopped listening after he said he approved of me," she admitted, worried.

"He said we were to get married the old pureblood traditional way. Both sets of parents have to agree, and participate," he explained.

"But Draco, your parents are dead."

"Yes, thank you for reminding me," he said, sarcastically.

"Sorry."

"At first The Dark Lord said that he would stand up for me, but I was able to convince him that that probably wouldn't be a good idea. So, he's going to appoint Snape to do it."

"I really should have paid more attention last night, huh?" she asked, sheepishly.

He gave her a small smile.

"It's not your fault. That potion is some nasty stuff. I think you should talk to Granger about it."

She looked away.

"Hey, I think it will do you good to share it with her. Besides, the two of them have been working on that potion all year. I wouldn't be surprised if she makes you fill out a worksheet about it."

They both laughed at that then fell into a comfortable silence.

Ginny sighed heavily, and got out of bed.

"I need to go tell Dumbledore not to tell my mum. If we're going to do this right, we'll just have to convince everybody that we want to get married, and that this has nothing to do with Voldemort."

"You'd lie to your family, for me? No, for the Order?" he asked, remembering the conversation he'd had with Hermione yesterday.

She walked over to him, and took both his hands in hers.

"For you, Draco. Even if I wasn't an Order member, I'd still help you out," she told him, honestly.

Draco looked shocked.

"I really think you need to go talk to Hermione. That potion might still be affecting you."

Ginny dropped his hands, and thought about what he said.

"You're right. It really doesn't make sense that I'd go along with all of this so easily." She gestured toward the unmade bed.

"Yeah, you haven't even said anything about your apparel."

She looked down at the 'Slytherin Rules' T-shirt she was wearing and snorted.

"I should be upset about this," she said as she picked up her dress-robes off of the floor and went to the bathroom to get dressed.

"You're not?"

"Nope."

"You're not going to give it back to me are you?"

"Nope."

End Chapter


	5. Misunderstandings or How Snape Broke His...

Someone to Watch Over Me

Chapter 5 Misunderstandings

Ginny headed back to her room for a quick shower and change of clothes. Luckily, the only students that were hanging around were the seventh years that were done with finals and classes. Alice had simply waved at her from her chair in the common room.

That was one thing Ginny liked about Alice. She never asked questions. Of course, that probably had to do with the fact that her friend spent many nights away from their dorm herself.

Draco had promised to go and talk with Dumbledore about not telling Molly of the engagement.

Ginny still couldn't believe that she was engaged. Although, after hearing Draco's suggestion that the potion may still be affecting her, she was now starting to doubt her new warm feelings toward her new fiancé.

Hermione would know more, and so Ginny went to find her.

She wasn't in the room she had first moved into upon returning to Hogwarts, so Ginny decided to try the Potion's classroom. Snape should know where she was even if she wasn't there.

She opened the door to see the Professor stalking around the room muttering comments to terrified first years that were in the middle of their Potion's final.

He looked over at her and raised his eyebrows in question.

"Hermione," she mouthed, silently.

He hesitated.

"It's important," she whispered.

Finally, he nodded, and motioned for her to follow him into his supply closet.

She had expected to find Hermione organizing shelves or something. She hadn't expected him to materialize a door out of thin air and usher her through.

Ginny looked around her in awe at the cheerful room that seemed to belong to Snape.

"You expected a torture chamber didn't you?" he asked slyly.

She blushed.

"Good, then I did my job," he commented with a smirk.

"Wait here." He pointed to the chair Hermione had fallen asleep in last night, and headed for his bedroom.

Hermione was just how he left her, curled up in the middle his king-size, four poster bed like she owned it.

He'd never admit it, but he did feel a little guilty about giving her a new potion that had not been tested. This was why he'd allowed her to smash a sandwich into his face. At least, that was what he told himself.

It was also why he had carried, not levitated, her to his, not her bed early this morning. The potion obviously had lingering effects. Why else would she be dreaming about him like that?

He walked up to one side of the bed.

"Miss Granger?" he asked, quietly.

No response.

He sat down on the bed and moved up and down a little.

Hermione stirred and turned toward him, but did not wake.

"Miss Granger?" he asked a bit louder.

When that didn't rouse her either, he lost his patience. He was in the middle of giving a Potion's exam for Merlin's sake!

"Miss Granger, wake up this instant," he growled, grabbing her shoulder and shaking her, roughly.

Hermione thought she was being attacked and reacted automatically. Her fist shot out and connected with his nose.

She jumped out of the bed with a cry of alarm.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

Snape put a hand to his nose to try and stop the bleeding.

"I think you bwoke by dose!" he mumbled.

"Well, that's what you get for man-handling me like that!" she huffed.

The Professor hurried into his bathroom for tissues.

It suddenly occurred to Hermione that she had just awoken in his bed wearing nothing but a thin nightgown.

She saw her cloak thrown over a chair and quickly slipped it on.

Vague memories of the two of them naked together surfaced in her mind, and she looked at the rumpled bed gasping in horror.

She had thought she'd been dreaming, but maybe she hadn't.

Oh gods!

She stormed into the bathroom after him.

"How could you let this happen, you pervert!" Hermione yelled.

"Excuse be?" he demanded.

"I am not on any contraceptives! What if we…"

"Stob!" he pleaded, holding up his hands.

Hermione took pity on him seeing all the blood, and fixed his nose with a quick spell.

She knew that Snape was no good at healing spells, and he would never have tried to fix his nose himself.

She crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly.

"Well?"

"I assure you, Miss Granger, you and I did not engage in any sexual activity last night. You came looking for a sleep potion, but you fell asleep while waiting for me to bring it to you. I was already up for the day, so I moved you to my bed in order to keep you out of my way!" he growled, wiping the last of the blood from his face.

Hermione burst out laughing.

Snape rolled his eyes and stalked out of the bathroom.

"If you don't mind, I have an exam to give!" he called out as he left the room.

Hermione was on the floor now, with tears streaming down her face, shaking with silent laughter.

"Sweet Merlin! Hermione, what did he do to you?" Ginny cried, seeing blood on the floor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oh, that's too bad. I was so looking forward to sharing our happy news with Molly," Dumbledore teased, relieved to be let off the hook.

He offered the young man a candy.

"Yeah right," Draco responded with a smirk, and popped the chocolate confection in his mouth.

There was silence for a moment, each man lost in thought.

The warm summer sun coming through the tall windows against the wall gave the Headmaster's office a cozy feeling.

"So, Tom wants you to have a traditional wedding?"

"Who? Oh, yeah. Any advice on how to get the Weasley's to agree?" Draco asked.

Albus stared at the young man for a moment, considering the question.

"That would depend on how far you're willing to go to get them to approve," he said finally.

Draco thought about that for a minute, and then sighed.

"I don't want to make things harder for her than they have to be. But I hate her brothers," he admitted.

"Then I suggest avoiding them whenever possible. Convince Molly that you're in love with Ginny, and she'll keep the others off your back."

"And how do I do that?"

"I don't know. Take a love potion?"

Draco glared at him.

"I've already told Molly and Arthur that you've joined the Order."

The young man looked up at him surprised.

"I thought I'd break the news to them slowly. They might be more receptive than you think."

Draco got up and started pacing.

"June will be over in a couple of weeks. We've only got until September. The sooner we get this out of the way, the better."

"Graduation is next Friday. Perhaps you can arrange to meet with Molly and Arthur afterward? I'd be more than happy to let you use my office. I'll also make sure that Ginny's brothers are otherwise occupied. In the mean time, you should think about getting her a ring."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You broke his nose?" Ginny asked, shocked, as she helped Hermione make Professor Snape's bed.

"Yes, but I fixed it!" she said, fluffing a pillow.

"Why are we cleaning? Why not just let the house elves do this?" Ginny grumbled, trying to smooth out the comforter.

The other girl ignored her.

"Why were you looking for me, anyway?" she asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about the potion I took," Ginny said, feeling sick again as she thought of the previous night.

Hermione frowned at how pale her friend had become.

"What about it? Draco behaved himself, didn't he?"

"Oh, yes. Perfect gentleman!" she blushed.

Hermione dropped the pillow she was holding and rushed over to the other girl.

"Are you still having lingering feelings for him?" she demanded.

"Well, I… I think I might," Ginny answered, honestly.

Hermione's grin lit up her whole face.

"That's great! Oh, Ginny I'm so happy to hear that!"

"Why? Is that normal?"

"See, that's just it. I didn't know. Professor Snape and I have been working on this potion practically all year long, but we never tested it until last night. After the potion wore off, I still couldn't stop thinking about him! I was even having erotic dreams about him!" she beamed.

"Over sharing," Ginny said, disgusted.

"Sorry, but now that you're noticing some lingering effects too, it has to be the potion."

"It does?" Ginny felt disappointed, although she wasn't sure why.

"Well, it probably does. I'll know for sure by tonight."

"How?"

Hermione grinned at her mischievously,

"I paid some seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins to test it. Don't tell Snape!"

"Hermione! You can't test potions on students, that's worse than what Fred and George did!" Ginny admonished.

Hermione wouldn't look her in the eye.

"Fred and George were paying first and second years to test products. The students I asked are at least seventeen, and have already completed their NEWTs."

Just then Ginny's stomach growled, reminding her that she'd skipped breakfast.

Hermione smiled at her.

"Go eat; I'll finish here on my own. Just be sure to come by the potion classroom at about nine tonight. I ought to have the results of this experiment by then."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny didn't see Draco at lunch, and was a little relieved. She didn't like feeling this way, and knowing that it was just a potion. Part of her had hoped that she really was starting to have feelings for her future husband. It would definitely make things easier.

Yawning, she finished her lunch quickly, and headed back to Gryffindor Tower to have a nap.

She opened the door to her dorm room to see Draco passed out on her bed.

Her heart started to beat faster, and she felt all tingly at the sight of him. Awake, Draco Malfoy was very hot. Asleep, he was irresistible.

Ginny felt a pang at the thought that she might not feel this way in a few days.

Deciding to enjoy this while it lasted, she slipped into the bed, curling up against his side.

She saw a smile spread cross his face.

"I'm not quite asleep yet," he mumbled, not moving.

She leaned over him, feeling bold, and claimed his mouth with her own.

He rolled over onto his back, and pulled her up onto his chest.

"So it's not the potion that's doing then?" he asked, hopefully.

Ginny sighed.

"We think it is."

She then proceeded to tell him about her conversation with Hermione, and the experiment.

"Oh."

He sat up, suddenly, making her fall back on the bed.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"I can't do this, Ginny. Not while you're under a potion. It's not… not real."

She sat up so she could face him, starting to cry.

"What if I never feel this way about you again?" she whispered.

He lifted a hand to wipe away a tear.

"I promise to do my best not to let that happen," he told her, serious.

Ginny nodded.

"Will you hold me while I sleep?" she asked, afraid he'd say no.

He smiled.

"I can do that."

He lay back and wrapped his arms around her.

She drifted off, feeling much the same way she had that morning.

Safe and warm.

That Draco Malfoy could inspire these feelings within her was surreal.

Before she lost consciousness, she prayed that Hermione was wrong, and that it wasn't the potion that made her feel this way.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione sat at a desk in the potion's classroom, staring at her research in disbelief.

At nine on the dot, Ginny came strolling in, a small smile on her face. The look on Hermione's face stopped her in her tracks.

"What? What did you find out?"

She couldn't help the hope that bubbled up inside of her.

"I was wrong, sort of." Hermione shrugged, and threw her quill down in defeat.

"What were you wrong about?"

Ginny had to resist the urge to shake her.

"Okay, look. The way we're feeling now, is the result of the potion. However, according to my data," she gestured toward the big pile of parchments, "the feelings only remain after the six hour time period if they were already there to begin with."

"So, what does that mean?"

"It means that you were already falling for Draco before you took the potion. And I… I was already lusting after Snape."

End Chapter


	6. Chapter 6A: First Date

Someone to Watch Over Me

Chapter 6 has been divided into two sections. If you can't handle reading about Snape and Hermione having sex, but still want to read the fic, skip part B. You won't miss anything crucial to the story line.

Chapter 6A: First Date

Draco crept quietly into Ginny's dorm room early Saturday morning. He hadn't seen her in almost four days. Voldemort had had him running errands. Wedding errands! Apparently the Dark Lord was getting very excited about all of this, but that just made Draco suspicious. When it comes to Voldemort, there was always more going on than what meets the eye.

Ginny was not going to be happy about the news he brought. Their engagement would be announced in the Daily Prophet on Monday, so they needed to tell her family no later than tomorrow. She was going to be upset, possibly cry. But honestly, her family loved her. It was him who'd be in trouble.

He finally made it to her bed, drew back the hangings, and gasped in wonder. She looked like a Greek Goddess. A very naked Greek Goddess. All porcelain curves with her fiery locks spread out around her head on the pillow, the blankets bunched around her knees.

Had she looked this beautiful the last time he saw her? Surely not, he would have been unable to leave her.

He remembered the night he left. She had just come back from the Potion's classroom. Her entire face was lit up with happiness as she told him that the potion was not creating her feelings for him; more like bring them to the surface.

His first instinct had been to tease her about that, but then she'd kissed him. And it had been incredible kissing her and knowing that it was him making her feel this way and not a stupid potion.

Draco had wanted nothing more than to carry her off to bed and make love to her all night long. Unfortunately, Voldemort had chosen that moment to summon him, the Dark Mark on this arm burning painfully.

Ginny had seemed to deflate a little at the sight of it, and Draco had to admit that he was a little nervous that she'd change her mind by the time he got back. Four days would have given her plenty of time to talk herself out of it.

He'd sent her an owl yesterday, saying that he'd try his best to be back last night, but if not then this morning.

He allowed himself to slowly take in all of her naked form and grinned. This was for him, and he knew it.

Draco slowly crawled onto the bed, being careful not to wake her.

He leaned over and lowered his head, brushing her lips with his own while making sure that their bodies were not touching.

"Mmm," Ginny moaned, and slowly opened her eyes.

She gasped, and quickly pulled the sheet up to cover herself.

He chuckled and moved his lips to her ear.

"You're too late, I've already had a good long look," he drawled and started sucking on her ear lobe.

He slipped a hand beneath the sheet, and gently rubbed her right breast.

Ginny shivered, and felt herself blush. But whether it was from embarrassment or arousal, she wasn't sure.

"Draco! There are other girls in here, we can't do this now," she hissed, attempting to push him away.

He pulled back and looked at her in confusion.

"Then why are you naked?"

She turned even redder.

"I usually sleep naked," she mumbled, not looking at him.

Draco blinked at her, and chuckled in amusement.

"And here I thought it was just for me."

"And just how many girls have stripped naked for you?" she demanded, glaring at him.

His eyes narrowed.

"How many blokes have you stripped naked for?" he asked instead of answering.

Ginny looked away from him, and sighed.

"None, Draco. I've never slept with anyone before," she admitted, quietly.

His jaw dropped in shock.

"That can't be! The way you kiss…"

"I have kissed before! I just stop things before they go too far. Why do you think I've gone through so many boyfriends? They all wanted more, and I just wasn't ready."

Draco was quiet for a minute.

"And, are you ready now?" he asked, hesitantly.

Her grip tightened on the sheet, giving him her answer.

He turned away from her, and moved to get off of the bed.

"No, Draco wait! I'm not ready, yet. I will be, though. I just need to get to know you first, okay?"

Draco sighed and turned back to her.

"You're right. This has been going way too fast. Let me take you to Diagon Alley today. We can do some shopping, talk, and get to know each other."

"That sounds great!" Ginny exclaimed, relieved.

He smirked at her.

"But you have to do something for me," he whispered.

"What?"

"Drop the sheet and give me one kiss," he commanded.

A change immediately came over Ginny.

She knew that she didn't have to worry about Draco taking things too far, and with that fear gone felt a rush of excitement at his 'request'.

Grinning impishly, she slowly lowered the sheet. A thrill ran through her as his hungry gaze devoured her bare breasts.

Draco moaned as he watched her slowly crawl toward him, her unbound breasts swaying tantalizingly.

She put a hand on his shoulder, and pushed him down until he was completely on his back and at her mercy.

He groaned again as she lowered her entire naked body onto his, squirming provocatively.

"Ginny!"

"I'm only doing what you asked," she said, dropping kisses down his neck.

"I don't remember asking for this."

He was panting now.

She stopped and lifted herself off of him.

"Well, if you don't like it…"

His arms quickly slid around her waist, and pulled her back down on top of him.

He silenced her protest with a kiss, lightly running his hands along her bare sides.

Ginny suddenly jerked away giggling.

"My sides are ticklish!" she said to his confused look.

Draco gave her an evil smirk, and reached for her again.

"No! I mean it, Draco! Someone will definitely hear us."

He watched with regret as she wrapped the sheet back around herself.

"You need to leave and let me get ready. I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall in an hour, and then we can go to Diagon Alley."

He ran a hand through his hair.

"You're really going to leave me hanging here?" he asked, gesturing toward his crotch, which had been bulging out more and more over the last few minutes.

She just shrugged and impatiently pushed him out of the bed.

He stuck his head back in through the hangings.

"One hour."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two hours later, Draco was cursing as he waited at the bottom if the Grand Staircase.

He finally just resigned himself to the fact that his future bride was never going to be on time. It could be worse, he could be marrying Pansy.

Finally, she appeared at the top of the stairs. As usual, she took his breath away. Today her hair was pulled up in her trademark ponytail, but instead of robes she wore low-riding blue jeans and a blue sleeveless blouse.

"Are there any teachers around?" she asked in a stage whisper.

Draco looked around the empty Entrance Hall and shook his head, curious.

Ginny straddled the railing and slid down with a little more momentum than she'd meant, sending her flying off the end. She knocked him down, his head hitting the floor with a crack, and landed on top of him.

"Ow! That was more romantic in my head. Are you okay?"

Draco blinked, seeing stars.

"I'll be fine once the world stops spinning," he said, finally.

Ginny wiggled a little, and then grinned.

"You can't be in too much pain," she commented, rubbing her leg across that ever-present bulge in his pants.

He moaned and glared up at her.

"I hate you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Draco, I have my own money…"

Draco smiled at the clerk in Madam Malkin's.

"If you could excuse us for just a minute," he said pulling Ginny aside.

She glared up at him, not liking how he always took control.

"I'm only going to say this once. I've got more money than we'll ever be able to spend. Don't fight me on this."

Ginny silently debated whether or not to argue. She noticed that they were attracting attention.

"I'll let this pass, today, but we're going to discuss this later," she said.

He stared at her, hard for a minute, then nodded and turned back to the counter to pay for their purchases.

After that, the day went very smoothly. They had a nice lunch at the Three Broomsticks, played with the cats in the Magical Menagerie, and shared a Sundae at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

All in all, it was a very good first date.

Then Draco dropped the bomb.

"So I have some news," he said, licking his spoon.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, our engagement is going to be announced in Monday's Daily Prophet."

Silence.

Then, "WHAT!?"

The entire parlor went silent.

Draco grinned sheepishly at the crowd.

"Too much sugar," he explained, grabbing a hold of Ginny and dragging her out onto the street.

They ducked in a dark corner.

"Why would you…"

"I didn't. The Dark Lord did. It's weird Ginny; he's very pleased about our marriage and is doing things like that without asking."

She shook her head.

"I knew he was evil but, damn it! We'll have to tell Mum and Dad right away!"

His look turned guarded.

"What else?" Ginny sighed, knowing that there was more.

"He wants to throw you a bridal shower."

She started laughing.

He gave her a pitying look.

"What, you're serious? The evilest dark wizard of our time wants to throw me a bridal shower!?"

Draco sighed.

"I'm supposed to bring him a list of things you want."

Her laughter started again then turned to sobs.

He cursed and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry for pulling you into all of this. It was selfish of me."

Ginny sniffed and pulled back to look him in the eye.

"It was my choice; I just wasn't prepared for all of the complications."

He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped away her tears.

"Still, I'm sorry," he told her.

"He's up to something. This can't be good," she told him, biting her lip.

Unable to resist, he leaned forward and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth.

She gasped, and his tongue slipped into her mouth.

After a few minutes he pulled back and smirked at her dazed look.

"Um, what were we talking about?" she asked.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead, affectionately.

"We'll figure it all out, and we'll beat him. For now, we should just play along. We'll take one problem at a time," he told her.

She sighed and looked away.

"Try not to worry. I swear I'll do everything in my power to protect you."

"Why doesn't that sound more reassuring?" she asked with a smirk.

He smiled back.

"Let's get back to Hogwarts. I'll take you to dinner tonight, and we can discuss what to tell your parents."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A few hours later found them, in a not so well know restaurant in Hogsmeade. They were given a private table in the back of the dimly lit dining room.

They ordered and stuck with small talk for a while.

Draco finally cleared his throat, and Ginny knew that he was ready to discuss her parents, but then he surprised her.

He stood up and walked over to her chair, dropping onto one knee.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?" he asked, holding up a gold band with a solitaire diamond.

"No," she said with a smile, taking the ring from him and slipping it onto her finger.

"No?"

"I like to be unpredictable." She laughed, and then leaned down to kiss him.

_Flash_

They turned and saw a reporter from the Daily Prophet, along with a photographer.

"Mr. Malfoy, did you just propose to Arthur Weasley's daughter?" she eagerly asked, whipping out a quill and some parchment.

Draco forced himself to smile his most charming smile.

"I don't suppose you could be persuaded to wait 'til Monday to publish that picture, could you?" he asked, hopefully.

"Are you kidding? Draco Malfoy, the richest, most eligible bachelor in town just proposed to his late father's rival's daughter! This'll be front page tomorrow!"

"I guess we'll be visiting Mum and Dad tonight, huh?" Ginny asked, before guzzling down her full glass of wine.

End Chapter 6 A


	7. Chapter 6B: Snape's Turn

Someone to Watch Over Me

Hermione and Snape have sex in this part. If you can't handle it, skip it.

Chapter 6 part B: Snape's Turn

Hermione carefully added the last ingredient to the infatuation potion, as Snape had taken to calling it.

It had taken a few days of constant nagging before he finally consented to take the potion. But only on Friday after dinner, and only after they were locked in his rooms, Hermione being the only one who could let them out.

The fact that she'd been lusting after him before she'd taken the potion disturbed her greatly. Until she gave it some thought. He was older, talented, and she loved working with him. They made a great team within the Order, why not outside as well?

She'd already known that she cared about him. She even considered him a friend. When she thought about it that way, the idea of taking it to the next level didn't seem as strange.

Hermione poured the newly brewed potion into a bottle, and double-checked her notes. It was the exact same ingredients and amount as the one she had taken a few nights past.

Satisfied, she corked the bottle, and felt her stomach clench in nervousness.

Her plan had been to get Snape to take the potion, and see if he had any real feelings for her. She'd been unable to try and slip it to him, which was too unethical. So, she had to convince him to take it willingly. And yes, that had been as hard as it sounded.

The first time she'd asked, he'd laughed in her face. But she had been determined. And after bugging him almost non-stop for two days, he'd finally given in.

Of course he'd wanted to know why it was so important he take it. She had just vaguely told him that she needed a man to test it just to make sure the results were the same. She did not tell him that she had already tested it on a couple of guys, or of the conclusions she had come to from those tests.

By tomorrow, she'd know whether he returned her feelings or not.

At that point, she'd tell him the whole truth, and they'd go from there.

The door opened, and Snape walked in. His eyes caught sight of her and he glared. This whole thing was so annoying to him. He planned on starting on a new potions research project tonight, but not even the possibility of helping him with it had been able to dissuade her from this ridiculous idea.

After the whole incident with her taking the potion, things had become a little awkward between the two of them. Perhaps seeing him under the influence of the potion would put them back on equal ground. He still couldn't believe he was going to do this. At least it would only be her that would see him.

A tiny voice very deep inside his heart whispered, "Maybe she'll let you kiss her again."

He felt a pang at that. In his life, he hadn't received many kisses, hugs, or even touches. She'd hugged him twice since they had started working together. They'd been quick, and she'd barely registered that they'd even happened. But he had savored that contact. And he couldn't help but hope that he might get more contact, tonight.

He scowled and motioned for her to follow him.

He had her set the wards at both entrances to his private rooms, so that only she could remove them.

When he was satisfied that they would hold, he held his hand out for the potion.

Hermione handed it over, trying to keep her facial features impassive.

He paused before drinking it.

"You'll have to put up with me for six hours like this," he said, echoing her words from a few days prior.

"I think I can manage," she said, smirking.

Giving one last annoyed sigh, he downed the whole bottle.

Hermione watched him curiously.

After a few minutes, he started staring at her, looking her up and down.

She blushed, and moved away.

He followed, still not saying anything.

Finally, she looked back at him.

"Professor, is it working?" she asked in a whisper.

"The potion? Of course it's working. As if you could ever brew a potion that didn't work," he murmured silkily as he playfully tugged at one of her curls.

Hermione swallowed and stepped away from him.

"Is it hot in here to you?" she asked, summoning a glass of ice water with her wand.

"I'm always hot when you're around," he whispered, walking up to stand behind her.

Hermione froze as he lifted her mane of heavy hair and blew on the back of her neck.

He chuckled when she shivered, and took the glass from her hand.

The analytical part of her brain suddenly woke up. He was definitely being affected by the potion, but very different from the way that she had been. She had been unable to think about anything but sex the whole time she was under. She'd been desperate, and had acted that way. If Snape was desperate, she couldn't tell.

Her mind went quiet again as he pulled off her robe and tossed it across the room. She was now standing before him in a black sleeveless shift.

"Are you still hot?"

She could feel the vibrations of his voice deep in her stomach.

Hermione nodded, and then jumped as she felt an ice cube on her neck.

He moved the cube all around her neck, before letting it slip into her cleavage.

"Oops, I'll get it."

His hand slowly slid down her chest, under the shift, and into her bra deliberately stroking the tops of her breasts before reaching for the melting cube.

He turned her around to face him, and lowered his lips to hers.

Hermione suddenly jerked away from him and crossed the room.

"We can't do this, Professor, it's the potion, remember?" she pleaded with him.

This would have been so much easier if he'd been all desperate and horny like she had been. He'd be easier to push away. But this slow seduction was more than she could take.

He sighed and nodded, unable to hide the hurt in his eyes.

"I wouldn't want to kiss me either," he muttered.

Now Hermione sighed.

"It's not that I don't want you to kiss me, I just don't want you to do it because of a potion."

His eyes narrowed at that, and then he nodded again.

Snape looked at his clock.

"We have five hours and forty-five minutes; can I just touch you, a little? I let you touch me when you took the potion," he pouted.

Hermione was torn between doing what was honorable and doing what she wanted.

"Please, Hermione please let me touch you," he begged with such longing it made her heart hurt.

It was the first time she could ever remember him calling her by her first name, and it was definitely the first time he'd ever 'asked' something of her. How could she deny him?

She took a deep breath and nodded.

He grinned then, taking her breath away. He looked ten years younger when he smiled.

Snape started walking toward her, eagerly reaching out his hands.

She held up a hand, and he stopped with a frown.

"Take off your robe, and sit."

She pointed to the chair she had fallen asleep in a few nights before.

He smirked, but quickly threw off the robe to reveal a green silk shirt and black slacks.

Hermione couldn't recall ever seeing him in anything but black, and decided she liked the green on him.

After he sat down, she walked over to him, and hesitantly sat sideways in his lap draping her legs over the arm of the chair.

He slipped one arm around her waist to keep her from falling, and pulled her close, inhaling her fragrance.

His hand began caressing the bare skin on her arms, slowly moving up to her shoulder. She let out a moan as he ran feather light touches across her collarbone and up to her jaw.

Hermione made a conscious decision to just let go. It felt so good to be held this way, and she didn't want him to stop, potion or not. Besides, what if he didn't still feel this way after the potion wore off? She might never get another chance.

"Professor?" she whispered when his fingers reached her lips.

"Okay, I'll stop," he said, sadly.

"N-no, I don't want you to stop."

He looked at her, surprised.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, uncertain.

"I want you to take me to your bed, and make love to me," she told him, without stuttering.

His stilled for a minute, then stood with her in his arms and headed for the bedroom.

Snape sat her on the bed, and knelt down before her in the floor.

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

She hopped off of the bed and pulled him to his feet.

She then grabbed his hands and brought them to the zipper at the base of her neck.

"I'm very sure," she whispered, and leaned forward to brush her lips against his.

His eyes darkened, and he plunged his tongue into her mouth, as his hands lowered the zipper down her back.

She stepped away from the kiss to allow the shift to fall from her body, reveling her satin burgundy bra and matching panties.

She could feel the heat from his eyes as they traveled over her bared flesh, and she started to shake with desire.

Merlin, she wanted him!

"Professor, you're wearing too much," she chastised, teasingly.

He quickly divested himself of his clothes.

Hermione moaned at the sight of him, all teasing gone.

He rushed her suddenly, tumbling them both on the bed as he kissed her again.

When she had to break away to breathe, he lowered his mouth along the line of her jaw to her neck, nipping and kissing.

It took him a few minutes to figure out how to unhook her bra, but he managed and threw it to the floor.

She moaned as one of his hands found her breast, and began massaging it. Her eyes flew open, and she gasped as his mouth found her other breast and he started suckling her.

He parted her legs with a knee, as his other hand began trailing southward and ripped the panties off of her.

"Oh, Professor!" she cried, feeling a finger slip inside her.

His mouth moved back up and to her ear.

"Call me by name. I want to hear you say it," he said, and then nipped her ear.

Hermione's mind felt like mush as she tried to comprehend what he was telling her.

He added another finger, and twisted a nipple.

"Severus!" she cried.

Her whole body felt like it was on fire.

"Severus, please!" she moaned when he removed his finger from her.

He rose up over her, and positioned himself at her entrance.

Claiming her lips once more, he thrust deep, and was surprised to feel himself tear through her hymen.

He held himself still as her body adjusted to him, raining kisses all over her face.

"You are a virgin?" he questioned, stupidly.

"Not anymore," she smirked, the small pain already gone.

He looked down at her in wonder.

"And, you gave yourself to me?"

"Yes. Yes, I did. So don't stop now," she said moving her hips and causing both of them to groan.

His thrusts were slow and careful, frustrating her as she tried to encourage him to go faster.

Suddenly, she pulled his head down, and sank her teeth into his neck. Not hard enough to draw blood, but there would definitely be a bruise tomorrow.

He lost control at that, pounding into her hard and fast.

"Severus!" she yelled as he pushed her over the edge.

He quickly followed, calling out her name with abandoned.

He slowly rolled himself off of her and onto his back, panting.

She rolled over and rested her head against his chest, throwing her leg over one of his.

"That was amazing!" she breathed, grinning from ear to ear.

He didn't answer.

"Severus?"

His response was a quiet snore.

She looked up to see him already asleep.

She must have worn him out.

Hermione reached down and pulled a blanket over them, before cuddling close to him again, yawning.

As she began to drift off to sleep she had a feeling that there was something important she was supposed to do, but couldn't remember what it was.

Oh, well. Whatever it was would just have to wait 'till morning.

End Chapter 6B


	8. Telling the Weasley's

Someone to Watch Over Me

Chapter Seven: Telling the Weasley's

The first thought that went through Professor Snape's mind when he awoke the next morning, was that he'd actually managed to sleep through the whole night. The second was that he was naked, with an equal naked Hermione Granger curled around him. He groaned as his sharp mind reminded him in detail of what had occurred the previous evening. He could feel the heat come to his cheeks as he remembered how he'd behaved. They'd both behaved like hormonal teenagers.

Snape felt torn between staying in bed and enjoying the warmth of her body against his, or getting up and running away as fast as he could. Obviously, the potion didn't wear off completely after six hours, as he was so reluctant to leave. Not for the first time, he'd wished he'd been more adamant about reading her research on the potion before taking it himself. He remembered how he'd heard her dreaming about him the night after she'd taken the potion, and was suddenly angry.

Hermione had been so mad at him when he'd been unable to keep her away from him after she'd taken the potion, but when it was her turn to resist him, she'd allowed him to get her into bed!

He'd thought taking the potion himself would make things less awkward for them, now he could tell it was going to be worse. They weren't in love, and there was no way this could continue. He was sure that she'd be disgusted when she awoke.

Hermione began to stir, and he quickly slipped out of bed, hurrying to the bathroom and shutting the door. He just couldn't bear the thought of seeing the horror in her eyes when she realized that she had given herself to him.

Snape wrapped a bathrobe around himself, and then stared at his reflection in the mirror. He looked… different.

His normally sallow skin was slightly tinged in color, he couldn't manage to hold a scowl, and the tiny lines he'd developed around his eyes were a lot less noticeable.

Last night had been good for him. Maybe, she'd feel the same.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled open the door ready to face the numerous questions and accusations she was sure to throw at him.

Hermione had disappeared.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Late that evening, Draco led Ginny through the dungeons to Snape's rooms. He knocked, and the door was quickly whipped opened.

The Professor took one look at the two of them, then made a disgusted noise and stalked away leaving the door open. He reeked of liquor.

"I guess that means we should follow?" Ginny asked through giggles.

She was a bit tipsy from the wine.

Draco scowled at her, but it had no affect.

He pulled her into the room, and pushed her onto a sofa.

"Professor, Ginny and I have to go and tell her parents about our engagement tonight. I need to take the potion," he said, frowning as Snape refilled his glass of scotch.

The Professor's eyes widened and he motioned for Draco to lean close.

Holding his breath against the smell he leaned forward so that Snape could whisper in his ear.

"That potion is evil!" he said, rather loudly.

Draco jerked away and held a hand to his ear in pain.

"What?"

"Evil, evil, evil, evil…" Snape mumbled, and began nursing his drink.

"Where's Granger?" Draco demanded.

The Professor actually looked like has was going to cry.

"She's hiding," he said slowly as if explaining something to a young child.

"Why's she hiding?" Ginny asked, her buzz was starting to wear off.

"She doesn't love me!" he wailed, and went to sit next to the redhead on the couch.

She awkwardly patted his arm and looked up at Draco confused.

He sighed.

"Stay with him. I'll go find Granger."

Once he was gone, Ginny got up and helped herself to the scotch. No way was she going to get through this night while sober.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione had spent the day hiding from Snape and crying like a lovesick teenager. She had been quite angry with herself for the way she'd acted. Now, however she was angry at Snape.

With Draco under the influence of the infatuation potion, and Snape and Ginny drunk off their asses, it was left up to her to apparate them all to the Burrow. Not an easy feat, even for a witch as talented as Hermione. But she'd been able to do it without splinching anybody.

It wasn't fair that Snape got to drown himself in his sorrows while she had to remain the designated apparator.

It was just their luck that every single one of the Weasley brothers along with Harry had chosen tonight to go to the Burrow for dinner.

Molly had been surprised when she opened the door, but had quickly ushered them in, eyeing Professor Snape warily after he told her that she was a nice lady, who made very good pudding.

"Look who's here," she announced leading them into the small kitchen/dining room that was packed with men.

The only thing that stopped the guys from jumping Draco was that there wasn't enough room to move. They all started yelling at once.

"NO! There's too much red!" Snape wailed, covering his eyes with his hands and ducking behind Hermione.

Silence.

Molly shook her head at him, and then turned to the table of angry men.

"Honestly! We've already talked about Draco being an Order member, and I expect everyone one of you to treat him with respect," she said, glaring.

They began to protest, but Molly held up her hands.

"The next one to yell at him will be sent to bed without dessert!"

They all turned to look at the chocolate pudding, debating whether it would be worth it.

It got quiet again as the men at the table silently glared at Draco, deciding not to risk their dessert.

Suddenly, Ginny blurted out, "Draco and I are getting married!"

"What?!" Molly yelled at Draco in a rage.

Snape giggled and wagged a finger in her face.

"No pudding for Molly!"

Then he laughed like he'd said the funniest thing in the world.

After a minute of realizing he was the only one laughing, he stopped and pouted.

"I have no friends."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione sipped her tea curled up in her favorite chair in the Weasley's living room, trying to ignore Snape's snores coming from the sofa behind her.

Molly came storming into the room holding Ginny by the arm, and pushing her into another chair.

She left again, and came back a few minutes later with a sober-up potion for Ginny.

"Should I get one for him too?" she asked Hermione.

"No, let him sleep it off."

Molly nodded and sank down in the chair across from Hermione.

"Where's Draco?"

"Arthur and the boys are talking to him outside," she said, taking a sip of her own tea.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Hermione asked.

She shrugged.

"So, I don't suppose you'd like to tell me what's been going on at that school?" Molly said, narrowing her eyes at the younger woman.

"It was a potion! And it was only the one time; I swear it won't happen again!" Hermione cried, defensively.

"I meant between my daughter and Mr. Malfoy," Mrs. Weasley said with a smirk, amused.

"Oh!" Hermione turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Hermione, you've nothing to be ashamed of. You're a grown woman, and can do what you want with who you want."

She gestured to Professor Snape who chose the moment to cry out in his sleep.

"Not the shampoo! Anything but that!"

He then resumed snoring.

"Well?" Molly asked, ignoring the dreaming professor.

"They, uh, fell in love?"

"You don't know?"

"Well, you really should be asking Ginny."

They both turned to Ginny, but only saw the back of her head as she ran out the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Say it Malfoy," Ron growled as he held Draco pinned against the side of the house, an arm across his throat.

"I, Draco Malfoy, swear not to engage in sexual relations with my fiancé, Ginevra Weasley, before the wedding," he gasped out.

"Don't forget, that's a magical unbreakable oath," George said, grinning evilly.

"What?!" Ginny cried marching toward them.

All of them ran away, dropping Draco to the ground.

"Ginny!" he exclaimed, so happy to see her.

She answered him with a punch in the face,

"Moron!"

End Chapter 7


	9. Chapter 8

Someone to Watch Over Me

Chapter Eight: Oaths and Nightmares

Harry Potter and the Weasley men were all looking at Ginny, their jaws dropped open in shock.

"What'd you hit him for?" Ron asked.

Ginny took a minute to get her temper under control, then started letting the hexes fly. It was chaos as everyone tried to duck out of her way as they ran back inside.

Soon, she and Draco were alone.

She held out a hand to help him up. (He'd fallen to the ground when she punched him.)

"You punched me!" he yelled at her, then grinned.

"And I still love you."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Why did you take that oath?" she demanded.

Draco took a step back, afraid that if he said the wrong thing she'd punch him again.

"They said if I really loved you, I'd do it. And I do really love you, Ginny. Besides, you said you weren't ready yet, now you don't have to worry about it 'til after the wedding," Draco explained, proudly.

"You moron! I was going to give myself to you tonight!" she yelled, oblivious of the fact Molly and Hermione had come to the door, and were watching them intently.

"I can't read your mind, my love," he chuckled, gazing at her as if she was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen.

"How can you be happy about this?" she asked, trying to keep the smile off of her face.

His carefree happiness really was amusing, and contagious.

"Because, your brothers swore that if I took the oath, then they would do nothing to sabotage our wedding."

Ginny's grin lit up the night as she pecked him on the cheek.

"But now we can't have sex have 'til the wedding!" she pouted.

"We'll just have to think of other things to do."

"Like what?"

He started running his fingers through her hair.

"Let's go back to Howarts and I'll show you."

He apparated them away.

Molly wiped away a tear and turned to Hermione.

"They really are in love."

Hermione nodded at her absently as they went back inside.

She knew that Draco was only being so lovey dovey because of her potion, but she didn't dare tell Molly that.

They had succeeded. Molly was officially on their side, and even the boys had promised to behave. Hermione wanted to be happy for them, but she couldn't help the jealousy that rose in her at their amorous display.

She sighed and went back into the living room.

Snape was still fast asleep on the sofa; she doubted he'd wake up anytime soon.

"Hermione, you're welcome to leave him here and go back to the school if you need to," Molly said, sticking her head in the room.

Hermione stared at him for a moment.

"I don't want to leave him."

The older woman tossed her a blanket.

"Goodnight, then."

Hermione started to sit back in her chair, but hesitated.

Before she could change her mind, she lay down beside Snape on the sofa, throwing the blanket over both of them.

He immediately turned toward her enveloping her in his arms and pulling her into his chest.

"Hermione," he murmured softly, breathing in the scent of her hair and began to softly snore again.

She felt the excitement bubbling inside of her.

The potion had long since worn off, and he was dreaming about her! Surely that meant that he had some kind of feelings for her as well.

She forced herself to calm down. Even if there were real feelings reciprocated between the two of them, they'd need to take things slow.

Promising herself that they'd have a nice long talk about everything tomorrow, Hermione allowed herself to drift off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco held her hand as they walked to the castle. It was a beautiful night, and they'd decided to take a stroll around the lake before going inside.

They hadn't really talked about anything, just enjoyed being in each other's company.

Ginny was surprised when he led her toward his room in the dungeons instead of Gryffindor Tower.

"What are we going to do?" she asked him nervously as he locked his door.

"It's a surprise," he said, grinning.

"Wait here?" he requested, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles.

She nodded, breathlessly and watched him go into the bathroom and shut the door.

Ginny sat down on the bed, and started wringing her hands anxiously. Should she really just play along with him? What would he do with her? He couldn't have sex with her, so she didn't have to worry about that. He didn't even seem to be upset about it. Of course, that was probably because of the potion. They still had a good four hours before it wore off.

He'd told her that he was in love with her. She'd just rolled her eyes, believing it to be the potion. But did she want it to just be the potion? They were going to be together for quite a while; didn't she want him to love her?

Her thoughts came to a halt when the bathroom door opened.

Her mouth went dry as she took in his appearance.

His perfect blonde hair was mussed, making her fingers itch to run through it. He was shirtless, and his white marble skin seemed to glow in the dimly lit room. The black trousers, the only article of clothing he was wearing, fit snugly enough to let her know that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

She swallowed and slowly made her way toward him. There were scented candles all over the bathroom, and soft music coming from somewhere. He'd drawn a bath that was steaming, and on closer inspection, had little red rose petals floating in it.

"You want to take a bath together?" she asked, proud that she was able to string a sentence together.

"No, I want to bathe you."

Her eyebrows lifted in surprise, making him grin.

"These pants have to stay on, or I'll be labeled an oath-breaker."

Her eyes filled with doubt,

"Then I should go, this is too hard…"

"No! Please, Ginny. I want to do this. I can handle myself, trust me," he pleaded, dropping to his knees in front of her.

She stared down at him for a moment, and then moved to slip off her robes.

He jumped to his feet.

"Wait. Let me," he said, moving her hands so that they rested by her side.

He then proceeded to slowly strip every inch of clothing from her body, being careful not to touch her bare skin.

Ginny could feel herself blush as his eyes roamed over her hungrily.

Once she was naked, he gently helped her into the tub.

She closed her eyes and moaned at the hot water that felt so good to her tired limbs.

He grabbed a sponge and squirted some rose scented body-wash onto it.

Draco started with her feet, and carefully washed her entire body, paying extra attention to her breasts.

All too soon, it was over.

He let the water drain, then helped her out. Grabbing a fluffy white towel, he dried her off as carefully as he'd washed her, then scooped her up and carried her to the bed.

He laid her down, and went back into the bathroom.

Ginny grabbed a pillow to hold in front of her, feeling a little self-conscious. It was silly; he'd already seen everything there was to see, but still…

He came back with a bottle of lotion, and a clean towel.

A few minutes later she was lying on her stomach receiving the best massage she'd ever had in her life. He had graciously thrown the towel over her bottom so that she'd allow herself to relax and not worry about him staring at her.

Just as she started to feel her eyes get heavy, he straddled her back, sitting on the towel.

Her eyes flew wide open, and she tensed.

"Relax, Gin. I'm just trying to get better access to your neck," he explained, soothingly.

Slowly, her muscles relaxed again, and he continued.

After a few more minutes, he stood up and got off the bed.

"Okay, turn over."

Ginny eyed him nervously then slowly turned over onto her back, draping the towel over her body.

He didn't say anything, just picked up her left hand and resumed the massage.

Ginny allowed her eyes to fall shut, enjoying the feel of his hands on her body.

When he'd massaged every inch of skin that was showing, he started to lower the towel.

Ginny kept her eyes closed, and decided to keep quiet. He'd said to trust him.

She couldn't stop the moans as he rubbed the lotion into her breasts. Taking his time, and enjoying every minute of it. He rubbed and pulled at her nipples, making her gasp. When her legs started shifting restlessly, Draco leaned forward and replaced his left hand with his mouth.

Ginny groaned, and wrapped her hands around his head to hold him in place. She was so hot, she felt like there was lava flowing through her veins.

"Draco…mm, I need…please!" she murmured incoherently.

He pulled back and looked down at her very aroused body. He'd gone too far. There was no way he could leave her hanging like this.

Hoping that this wouldn't be enough to break the oath, he kissed her and slipped his hand between her legs.

She was so ready, that it didn't take long before she was screaming into his mouth, her hips bucking off the bed.

He dropped kisses all over her face as she slowly came back down.

"Go to sleep," he whispered.

He placed one last kiss on her forehead, and then slipped out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" she asked, still in a daze.

"Cold shower," he said, practically running for the bathroom.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Psst! Hermione, wake-up!"

Hermione opened her eyes to glare at whoever would have the nerve to wake her.

She looked into the shocked/horrified eyes of Harry and Ron.

"What's wrong?" she asked, but as she tried to sit up she figured it out.

She had been sleeping on the Weasley's sofa with Snape spooning her.

His arms held her very tightly, and Harry and Ron had to help her pull away from him.

Professor Snape made an irritated sound, then turned over and settled back down to sleep.

Harry and Ron literally dragged her outside, and refused to let her go back in.

"Quit acting like children!" she admonished, trying to push past them.

Ron held up a hand to get her attention.

"I…you… why…Snape?"

"Huh?"

"You were sleeping with Snape," Harry interpreted.

Hermione glared at him and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I was sleeping _beside_ him, Harry."

The two men exchanged a look.

"So, you haven't had sex with him?" Harry asked.

Her face turned red and she looked away.

"Gah!" Ron cried out and ran off.

"Oh, honestly! What business is it of yours anyway?" she demanded.

Harry grinned at her and shrugged.

"Personally, I was thinking that it's about time. It's him that's upset."

Hermione gave him a long look.

"You really don't think it's weird?"

Harry laughed out right at that.

"Of course it's weird, Hermione! It's Snape! But I'll tell you this; it's a lot easier to swallow than Ginny and Malfoy."

"He's changed, Harry. He really has."

"I know. I'm the one that convinced him to go to Dumbledore in the first place."

Hermione looked at him in shock.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't my place. This just kind of burns, you know?"

"What?"

"Ginny. I mean, I'm not in love with her. But I guess I always thought that one day, I would be."

They went quiet then, lost in their own thoughts.

The silence was broken by a scream.

"Keep it away from me!"

They turned to see Snape running out of the house like he had the hounds of hell on his heels.

Harry and Hermione hurried inside to see what had frightened him.

Fred and George had transfigured a shampoo bottle. It was now taller than Snape and had sprouted a mouth, eyes, arms and legs.

"Come back Severus my love!" it yelled running after him.

Hermione really wanted to yell at them, but ended up falling to the floor giggling like everybody else.

"Poor Severus!"

Hermione said her goodbyes and returned to the castle a little while later.

She felt better having Harry's approval.

Snape was waiting for her when she entered his rooms.

"We need to talk," he said before she could say anything.

She nodded.

They were both silent for several minutes.

"Severus…"

"Miss Granger…"

They spoke at the same time.

"Go ahead," Hermione said.

"I was just going to say that I think it would be best for all concerned, if we just forget about what happened between us."

Silence.

"Oh, okay," she said, finally.

Both of their hearts shattered at her words.

End chapter 8


	10. Chapter 9: Cold Showers and a Bridal Sho...

Someone to Watch Over Me

Chapter 9: Cold Showers and a Bridal Shower

Ginny stepped back to study herself in the mirror with a critical eye. Her auburn hair was swept up in an elegant French twist and the emerald green dress robes, which had once belonged to Narcissa Malfoy, made her look elegant. She looked like the fiancé of Draco Malfoy.

She couldn't believe that August was almost over. It seemed like only yesterday that Professor Dumbledore had called her to his office and requested that she marry the Malfoy heir.

She looked down at the rather large diamond on her hand, remembering the night he gave it to her. She really wished they could do that night over. They could've stayed at Hogwarts, away from the prying eyes of reporters and their cameras. They could have had a nice romantic dinner, then he could've proposed, and they could have jumped in bed. But no. They had to get caught by a reporter, then have Draco down a love potion, rush to her family's house and break the news. Then her brothers had to make Draco take an oath not to have sex with her 'til after they were married.

At first, it hadn't been so bad. Draco, under the influence of the love potion, had been very romantic and attentive to her needs, ignoring his own. After the potion wore off, however, things had changed. He wanted her so badly. They would barely start to kiss before he had to run away, or he'd break his oath. They'd sit down to dinner, and halfway through, he'd just get up and leave. The first time he did this, she'd followed him. He'd gone straight to his room, stripped and jumped in the shower. A very cold shower. The whole time muttering, "I will not touch Ginny 'til after the wedding."

Ginny had thought it was cute, at first. However, she barely got to spend any time with him anymore. This had left her to handle almost all of the wedding arrangements alone.

Hermione started snoring from her place on Ginny's bed.

Well, maybe not alone.

After graduation, Ginny and Hermione had moved into Malfoy Manor with Draco. Snape had moved in as well, but was rarely there. They also had rooms for all of Ginny's family and friends, and a few friends of Draco's.

Draco had commented the other day about how odd it was for the manor to be so full of happy people. That had made Ginny feel sorry for him and the childhood he must have had.

Hermione murmured something and rolled over.

Ginny was worried about her. She'd had some kind of virus that had lasted for several weeks. Running to the bathroom at odd times to throw up, and then falling asleep almost anytime she got still. She'd wore herself out helping Ginny to get ready for the shower tonight, and Ginny had decided to just let her sleep.

Hearing a war cry outside, she walked out onto her balcony to see what was going on.

Like usual, there was a Quidditch game going on the backyard. It was Death Eaters vs. the Weasley brothers and Harry. Again, like usual. They could get pretty vicious, but always stayed within the rules of the game. But after weeks of playing Quidditch with each other almost everyday, odd friendships were beginning to form between the two groups.

She watched as Draco leaned over and said something to Harry, and the two of them nearly fell of their brooms laughing. Then Blaise Zabini and Charley Weasley nodded at each other then started chasing the two seekers and the game came to a halt. Slowly, everyone came to the ground, and they all shook hands. She could hear them laughing and cursing each other as they made their way back to the Manor.

Funny, how Quidditch could bring sworn enemies together.

Blaise crept up behind Harry and dumped a bottle of water over his head.

"Hey Potter, why are you all wet?" he teased, making the others laugh.

"C'mon guys, we've only got half an hour before the party," Draco reminded them, tossing Harry a towel.

They parted company at the top of the stairs, each person heading to their own room. Malfoy Manor was huge.

The cold water actually felt good this time as Draco stepped into the shower. He had to take a whole lot of cold showers because of that stupid oath. He firmly pushed Ginny and the Weasleys out of his mind and concentrated on his efforts for the Order.

Draco was sure he could convince Blaise to join their side when the time came. The key to doing this would be through his wife, Joyce. Blaise adored her, and would do anything to keep her safe. Joyce Zabini was actually the one who would be hosting Ginny's shower tonight. They would all meet for dinner at the Zabini Mansion, and then the men would take Draco out to a bar, while the women had their fun. Draco knew that Joyce would not allow anyone to mess with Ginny, and had been relieved when she offered to host.

He had encouraged Ginny to try and make friends with her, find out how she really felt about Voldemort. Joyce seemed like such a sweet and caring person, surely she'd want to be involved with the good guys.

The others, Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott, he wasn't as sure of. Crabbe and Goyle had done everything he told them to since they were three years old. Hopefully old habits would be too hard to break, and they'd stand up for him automatically. He couldn't count on that though. Nott was another story. He only tolerated Potter and the Weasleys because of Draco's upcoming marriage. He had gone to Voldemort asking to use the advantage of being close to Potter to go ahead and kill him. Voldemort had adamantly refused.

"If anyone's going to kill Potter, it will be me. Besides, Ginevera might change her mind about marrying Draco if we killed him. I promised Lucius that I would be sure that Draco would continue the Malfoy line with a pureblood wife. And I fear that if he is forced to marry Miss Parkinson that I might lose him. The Malfoy's have always been an important part of my plan, and I'll not allow the likes of you to alienate the last one!"

Nott had then been subjected to the Cruciatus.

Draco had witnessed all of this in shock. At least now he understood why the Dark Lord had been so enthusiastic about Ginny and the wedding.

Voldemort had questioned him extensively as to what Ginny would like for her shower. Draco had been able to convince him to only put the wives and girlfriends of the younger Death Eaters on the guest list. Ginny would not enjoy having any contact with Bellatrix LeStrange!

After the cold shower, he quickly got dressed and went to find Ginny.

She was in her room talking with Hermione.

Draco tapped on the opened door and walked in.

Ginny looked stunning, as usual. He felt a burning in his throat when he recognized his mother's favorite dress.

"Is it all right, Draco? If you'd rather I wear something else…"

"No. It looks lovely," he reassured her, pulling her into a hug.

Hermione sighed wistfully.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You look like you're feeling better," he commented.

"I am, a little."

Ginny turned and gave the girl a good long look.

"He's right, Hermione. You're practically glowing."

Hermione put a hand to her cheek.

"I am?" her face fell.

"Not literally," Draco said, not understanding why she was upset.

You had to be careful around Granger these days. The littlest things would send her flying off the handle. He assumed that it had something to do with her virus. She'd been to see a healer a couple of weeks ago. All she'd told them was that it wasn't contagious, and had to run its course.

"Are you sure you don't want to come tonight?" Ginny asked, more to change the subject than anything else.

Hermione shook her head.

"Severus will be coming by soon. We have a few things to discuss."

Assuming she meant Order business, they didn't press her.

"We should be going," Draco said to Ginny.

Hermione gave Ginny a hug.

"Have a good time, and try not to worry."

Ginny nodded, and the three left the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Joyce Zabini greeted them at the door when they arrived. It was the first time Ginny had ever seen her, and this was not what she had expected.

Blaise Zabini was a tall, thin man. He had dark hair and eyes, and a very reserved personality. At least around Ginny. He was very handsome, and Ginny had pictured him having a tall, thin, gorgeous wife. Joyce was none of those things.

Short, a little plain looking, with her shoulder length brown hair. She was also pleasantly plump.

Upon being introduced, Ginny was pulled into a hug that reminded her so much of Molly. She couldn't help but like the woman.

"Congratulations! You must be so excited!"

Ginny stared at her eyes. Small, blue, and twinkling. They looked oddly familiar.

"Yes, thank you."

"How long until the wedding?"

"Thirteen days, seventeen hours, twenty-nine minutes, and eight seconds," Draco answered.

Joyce raised her eyebrows at Ginny.

He excused himself and went to find Blaise as Ginny began telling Joyce of the oath.

Joyce seemed to have so much energy, bustling around making sure everyone had anything they could possibly need. She could also talk anyone to death, but had an uncanny ability to listen when it was needed.

She'd be a great asset if they could get her on their side.

Ginny knew that Blaise and Joyce were married. Draco had even told her about how in love they were, but it was still almost shocking to see the tall Slytherin come up behind her, and drop a kiss onto her neck.

Joyce looked up at him with a smile.

It was almost too sweet for her to watch as they just stood there, gazing adoringly into each other's eyes.

Deciding to give them a minute, Ginny wandered off to find Draco.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione paced the kitchen nervously. He'd be here any minute, and she'd have to tell him.

The thought of what he might say made her recent dinner threaten to make an encore presentation.

She caught sight of her reflection in a hanging pan. She wasn't glowing anymore. In fact, she looked green, and could feel that almost constant exhaustion returning. The thought of going back to bed was very appealing, but she couldn't. She had to tell him tonight!

There was a pop as he apparated into the parlor.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione left the kitchen.

Severus looked her up and down as she entered the room.

"Are you sick?"

She glared at him.

"Sit down. We need to talk."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The wives and girlfriends of all the Death Eaters were on their best behavior. Except for Pansy Parkinson. She'd quickly gotten drunk, and, after the men left, had begun trying to fight Ginny.

Joyce had quickly slipped the woman a sleeping potion, and Pansy was now laid out in a guest bedroom, snoring like a saw.

The other women were very curious about Ginny. None of them really knew much about her. They'd started asking questions about her and Draco. Ginny had made a lot of things up, and only hoped that she wouldn't be caught in a lie.

They wanted to know how Draco was in bed, and Ginny blushed.

Joyce had proceeded to tell them about the oath amid gales of laughter.

The wine had loosened Ginny's tongue, and she told them of the romantic bath and massage he'd given her.

All of them had envy in their eyes.

"I don't think Vincent knows that women have orgasms too," Crabbe's girlfriend Melissa Young muttered.

Everyone stared at her in shock, before making the appropriate sympathetic noises.

"Draco was great, that night. Now he can't even touch me without having to run and take a cold shower!" she groused.

"I think it's great that you have a family that cares so much for you."

Ginny looked over at Nott's fiancé, Elenora, and instantly felt guilty. She was small, thin, and meek. She'd tried to cover up a bruised jaw with make up, and Ginny had seen her wince when Joyce had hugged her earlier.

Joyce graciously changed the subject, and everyone relaxed once again.

All in all, it had been a rather pleasant evening.

"Joyce, you'll have to come by the Manor next week and help me with some wedding arrangements," Ginny said, later that evening.

"My friend Hermione has been helping me, but she's been sick, and I hate having to stress her any more than necessary," she explained.

Blaise and Draco were in the study having a drink and talking while Joyce and Ginny straightened up the parlor after everyone else had left.

"Oh, has she been sick for a while?"

"Yes, it's been about six weeks. She's always so tired, and can barely eat without throwing it up."

"Has she been to a healer?"

"Yes, but Hermione said it was just some flu bug."

"Sounds like the Egyptian flu to me," Joyce said, smirking.

"Egyptian flu?"

"Yes, if you catch that then nine months later you become a mummy!"

Ginny looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

"It sounds to me like your friend is pregnant."

"Oh."

"I'd love to help you out. Just send me an owl."

Ginny nodded absently, her mind spinning.

Hermione had a lot of explaining to do.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I've got … news, I guess you could say."

Hermione began twirling a strand of hair.

"Well?" he demanded when she didn't say anything.

She took a deep breath.

"I've debated for a couple of weeks now whether or not to tell you this. But I can't see any way around it in the end, being as how this is not something I plan to hide. And since you're bound to figure it out eventually, I've decided you might as well know sooner as later. You can start getting used to it. You can start figuring out how you plan to deal with it- because, one way or another, you are going to be dealing with it!"

"Spit it out," he commanded, dangerously.

"I'm pregnant, Severus Snape. Almost two months along. Sometime next March, you're going to be a dad."

End Chapter 9


	11. Chapter 10: Reactions

Someone to Watch Over Me

Chapter 10: The 6 Stages of Snape

"Well? Say something!" Hermione demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

Snape was just staring at her in disbelief.

"No," he said, finally.

"No?"

He crossed the room, and put a hand on each of her shoulders. He leaned forward and looked directly into her eyes.

"No, you are not pregnant."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and stared back at him curiously.

"Are you trying to hypnotize me?" she asked in a loud whisper.

Abruptly he dropped his hands and stepped back.

"No. I'm simply trying to make you see reason. You can't be pregnant. I can't be a father, I don't know how. It's just impossible. No. I don't believe it."

He nodded, satisfied with himself.

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, and then shut it abruptly. Turning a pale shade of green she pushed past him and ran for the bathroom.

"That doesn't prove anything! It's just a virus!" he yelled after her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hermione? You can't hide in here for-. Hermione?"

When ten o'clock rolled around the next morning and Hermione had not emerged from her room, Ginny went in after her.

She wasn't in bed. In fact, the bed didn't appear to have been slept in at all.

Ginny headed for the bathroom, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She shrieked when she found her.

"Hermione? Hermione! Wake-up, please wake-up!" she cried, shaking the limp body.

No response.

"Ginny? Are you…" Draco had rushed in when he heard Ginny scream.

"What happened?" he demanded, dropping to his knees beside them.

"I found her like this on the floor. Draco, I can't wake her up."

"I thought she was getting over this virus."

"I think she's pregnant."

"What?!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What seems to be the problem?" the healer asked as he walked into the examination room.

"She's unconscious," Draco said, glaring.

This guy looked about ten years old. What do you have to do to see a real healer?

"We think she might be pregnant," Ginny blurted out, still frightened for her friend.

"No, Miss Weasley. Miss Granger is not pregnant. It's probably Dragon Pox," Snape said.

Everyone looked at him strangely.

"Well, I'll just take a look," the healer said, snapping on gloves, and then reaching to lift Hermione's robes.

Draco looked away, not wanting to watch. If he hadn't, he might of seen what Snape was going to do in time to stop him.

As the healer spread her legs, he suddenly found himself on the floor with a bruised jaw.

Professor Snape was now standing between him and Hermione, anger burning in his eyes.

The healer gulped.

"I'm going to get a midwife," he said, slowly rising to his feet.

"Professor! Hermione is ill! She needs to see a healer, you're not helping," Ginny admonished him after the healer had left.

"That pervert will not come near her again," he growled, glaring at her.

"Draco? Ginny? What are you doing here?" Joyce asked as she walked into the room.

Draco sighed in relief.

"I forgot you worked here, Joyce. This is our friend, Hermione. We found her on the bathroom floor this morning…"

"Oh, the one with the Egyptian Flu?" Joyce asked, winking at Ginny.

Snape moved aside so that she could examine Hermione.

"Ha! Egyptian Flu! See, I told you she wasn't pregnant!" he yelled, triumphantly.

"Draco, why don't you take Professor Snape to the cafeteria?" Joyce suggested.

"I'm not hungry," Snape said, looking at her suspiciously.

"Well, it seems to me that Miss Granger is dehydrated, and her blood sugar is a little too low. She could really benefit from some juice when she wakes up," Joyce explained, sweetly.

Snape seemed to consider this for a moment, and then turned to Draco.

"Let's go."

Joyce shook her head after the men left.

"Don't tell me Snape's the father?" she asked.

Ginny sighed and sat in a chair beside the bed.

"I've got two words for you. Love and potion."

Joyce shook her head again, and started a more in-depth exam.

"I didn't know you were a midwife," Ginny said, wincing in sympathy for Hermione.

"Well, I won't officially be licensed 'til next spring, but my mother was a midwife, and her mother was one, and her mother, etc…"

"And, Blaise doesn't have a problem with you working?"

"Oh, he did at first, but I was finally able to make him realize that I was working because I loved doing it. Like a hobby, and not because I felt I needed more money. I mean, please, he's loaded. All of the Death Eaters are."

Ginny bit her lip trying to decide if now was a good time to get some more information out of Joyce or not.

"Joyce, just so you know, Hermione is a muggle-born."

Joyce stiffened and turned to look at Ginny, questioningly.

"Do Snape and Malfoy know?" she asked, anxiously.

"Yes."

Joyce just stared at her for a minute, and then turned back to her patient.

"That's a dangerous game the four of you are playing then. I suspected something was up when Draco announced you as his fiancé and not the Parkinson woman," Joyce muttered.

"Can we trust you, not to tell?" Ginny asked, hesitantly.

"The Dark Lord? I avoid him as much as possible anyway. But I can't promise to keep this from Blaise. We don't keep things from each other."

"Draco is planning on talking to Blaise about it anyway," Ginny commented, feeling relieved.

Joyce smiled.

She knew that Joyce was a good person, and Draco was certain that Blaise wanted out from under the Dark Lord. This might just work out.

Ginny let her finish up in silence.

After a few minutes, Joyce slipped off her gloves and went to wash her hands.

"So, is she going to be okay?"

"Yes. Everything looks like it's coming along nicely. She just needs more fluids."

"I can't! I can't eat; I can't drink…" Hermione was awake and crying.

Ginny grabbed her hand.

Joyce walked over and patted Hermione's other shoulder.

"Don't worry dear. There is a potion that will help with the nausea. And you're already five and a half weeks along, so it should be stopping soon anyway," Joyce said, handing Hermione a tissue.

The door opened and Draco and Professor Snape walked in with armloads of juice cartons.

"We weren't sure how much to bring," Draco said, dumping them onto a counter.

Ginny walked over and gave him a hug.

He kissed her forehead, and held her close.

Snape rolled his eyes and headed to Hermione's side.

"So, she's okay then?" Draco asked over Ginny's head.

Joyce nodded.

"She was dehydrated. But everything looks fine, you just need to make sure she's eating and drinking enough. I'm going to talk to Professor Snape about that potion," she said, leaving Draco and Ginny alone.

"That was so scary. Draco? Do you think this will happen when I get pregnant?" Ginny asked, pulling back so she could see his face.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that. The Dark Lord promised my father he'd ensure the Malfoy line was carried on. But if you don't want to have my children, I'll understand."

Ginny looked at him in shock, but before she could say anything she was interrupted by Snape.

"But that's for pregnant women!!!" Professor Snape yelled.

Joyce had her hands on her hips as she glared up at Snape.

"Hermione Granger is pregnant, Snape, with your child if I'm not mistaken."

Snape gaped at her like a fish.

He turned to Hermione, about to yell at her, but she winced and looked up at him pitifully. He huffed and turned toward Draco and Ginny.

"This is all your fault! If we hadn't had to test that stupid potion for you, none of this would have happened! And look, it's obvious you're in love anyway, you didn't even need it! So all of this was for nothing! NOTHING!!!"

He stalked out of the room and slammed the door.

Joyce looked at Hermione, who was about to start crying again.

"Oh, I've got a pamphlet for this!" Joyce said, excitedly.

She rummaged around in one of the drawers, and pulled out a brightly colored pamphlet.

She handed it to Hermione.

"The Six Stages of Grief?"

"Oh!" Joyce grabbed the pamphlet back, and took out a black marker.

After scribbling on it for a few minutes, she handed it back to Hermione.

"The Six Stages of Snape realizing that he's going to be a dad."

Hermione started giggling.

End chapter 10

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

1.) Denial

2.) Anger

3.) Bargaining

4.) Guilt

5.) Depression

6.) Acceptance


	12. Chapter 11: All Tied Up, or What Does Sn...

Someone to Watch Over Me

Chapter 11: All Tied Up

Two days before the wedding Ginny awoke early, and was unable to go back to sleep. She'd been dreaming about Draco again, and was very, very… uh, frustrated.

She couldn't wait for the wedding to be over with so they could finally be together. When she was a little girl, she had dreamt about how wonderful her wedding would be. From the flowers to the cake, she'd wanted everything to be perfect. Now, she didn't care. She'd get married in blue jeans with a bouquet of weeds for all she cared.

Today would be her last day of relative peace, no pun intended. Her entire family would be coming to Malfoy Manor tonight, where they would stay until the wedding. Unfortunately, her extended family would also be coming. So on top of her parents and brothers, she'd have to deal with two sets of grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins. Oh, and the best part was that her mother's side of the family and her father's side of the family did not get along. At all.

She slipped out of bed and put on her robe, deciding to have what might be her last quiet cup of coffee for a few days.

Hermione was at the kitchen table sipping her tea, and looking very green.

Since the incident at the hospital, she was trying her hardest to eat and drink as much as she could. And the potion, when she could get Snape to make it for her, really did help. She attempted to make it herself several times, but just couldn't seem to get it right. This had been greatly upsetting, as Hermione had never before found a potion that she wasn't capable of making.

"Hermione you look sick. Are you taking your potion?" Ginny asked, grinding some coffee beans.

Hermione gave a very heavy sigh.

"No. I can't seem to get it right. And I don't want to talk to Snape anymore than I have to."

"Is he still angry?"

"No, he's moved on to bargaining. I asked him last night to make another batch of the potion, and he said he'd do it if I promised not to be pregnant anymore. You know, I used to think he was intelligent."

Ginny giggled.

"He'll come around. Are you still going to tell Ron and Harry tonight?"

Hermione actually seemed to perk up at that.

"Yes. And I'll be telling Fred and George and the rest of your brothers. I hope they make Snape miserable," Hermione said, smiling as she remembered the shampoo bottle.

They remained silent as Ginny finished making her coffee. By the time she sat down at the table to drink it, Hermione had fallen asleep.

A few minutes later, Professor Snape strode into the kitchen. He nodded at Ginny, but halted as his gaze fell on the sleeping Hermione.

Ginny decided it was time for him to move on down the list.

"Look at her, Professor. She's exhausted, nauseous, and scared. Not to mention alone. I'm not saying that you're to blame, but do you have to make things harder for her?" she asked, trying not smile as his face took on a guilty expression.

"What should I do?"

Ginny felt her stomach knot at the despair in his voice. This was a man who was all too familiar with guilt, and she was suddenly sorry that she'd said anything.

"Well, you could make that potion for her. She says it helps, but she's having trouble making it herself…"

"She didn't tell me that!" he glared at her.

Ginny finished off the last of her coffee.

"I think it's only fair to warn you that she plans on sharing her news with everyone tonight."

Snape paled.

"You'd better have a talk with her today about what you want to do, otherwise, she'll be relying on the advice of my Mum and brothers. And I doubt you want that."

Ginny smirked at him and left the kitchen. She saw him looking at Hermione uncertainly as she left.

Hopefully he'd come to his senses. He and Hermione needed to be together on the baby thing, or they'd be pulled apart by her well-meaning family.

Ginny soon found herself at Draco's door without realizing she'd been heading for it.

She quietly went in the room, and sat in the chair by his bed to watch him sleep.

It was barely 6am. He'd be angry if she woke him up this early, but she was feeling lonely. Besides, she needed to talk to him about a few things before her relatives arrived.

But how to wake him up? She gave a wicked grin as a sinful idea occurred to her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The first thing Draco realized upon awaking was that he couldn't move his arms. The second was that someone was trying to slip off his satin pajama bottoms.

"Huh?" he asked, blinking his eyes open.

A red-haired vixen stared down at him, licking her full lips.

On more tug, and he was completely naked.

"Gin, what…OH!"

Ginny had leaned down and taken him into her warm, wet mouth.

Her silky auburn hair caressed his bare thighs as her head moved up and down on him.

He wanted to reached down and run his fingers through that hair, but he suddenly realized that she had tied his wrists to the bedposts. He couldn't break free.

Ginny chuckled at the look on his face, sending him into to spasms as the sound vibrated through him.

After weeks of waiting, it didn't take long before he was yelling her name and spilling himself down her throat.

He was spent, and lay gasping as she trailed kisses up his body.

"Good morning," she said, and then kissed his mouth.

He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, he did not look happy.

"Untie me," he commanded, glaring at her.

Ginny suddenly felt very nervous. Had she done something wrong?

She quickly moved to obey.

As soon as he was free, he flipped her over and had her tied to the bed before she could blink.

His gaze softened when he saw the fear in her eyes.

"I don't like to be tied up."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…" she trailed off as he kissed her.

His hand moved to the belt of her bathrobe.

"Turn about is fair play," he whispered, and kissed her again.

He sat back to look at her once he had the robe open. A blush spread all over her as he ran his eyes over her bared body.

He smirked at her before leaning down to trail kisses across her abdomen.

Ginny moaned and tugged at the bindings.

He pushed her knees up, but she kept them tightly clenched together.

His gaze met hers.

"Open for me."

It was a command, not a request, and Ginny shuddered in pleasure.

Tentatively she allowed her legs to fall upon, and stared up at him shyly from beneath her lashes.

She knew it was coming, but was still unprepared for the feel of his mouth on her. She cried out as she felt his tongue enter her, and he had to firmly hold her legs down to keep her from bucking him off.

He brought her seven times, refusing to quit no matter how much she begged.

A while later they lay in each other's arms feeling like they'd run a marathon.

When Ginny was finally able to catch her breath she said, "I promise never to tie you up again, as long as you tie me up as much as possible."

He laughed and gave her the biggest smile she'd ever seen him give.

Her heart melted and she was suddenly struck by a startling revelation.

She had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Hermione awoke, Professor Snape was carrying her to her bedroom.

She stiffened and he nearly dropped her.

"Hold still," he commanded.

She forced herself to relax, and prayed that he wouldn't drop her. Her stomach dipped. She also hoped that she wouldn't throw up on him, and tightly shut her eyes.

He sat her down on the bed very gently.

Slowly she opened her eyes, taking careful steady breaths. He was watching her with obvious concern.

Snape pulled a bottle out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"You should have told me you were having trouble making it."

She quickly downed the potion, and then turned to glare at him.

"Like you've been so easy to talk to lately," she huffed.

He gave her a sheepish look.

"I'm sorry. This has all been quite a shock to me…"

"You? What about me?" she demanded.

Hermione lifted up her shirt and gestured at the definite bulge in her abdomen.

"I can't ignore this, why should you be able to?"

He just stared at it, speechless for a moment, before tentatively reaching out a hand.

He raised his eyebrow in question at her, and she nodded looking away.

His hand was warm on her stomach, and it brought back memories of the one night they'd had together.

He sat down beside her on the bed, and added his other hand. He spent several minutes gently pushing, and rubbing her stomach. Hermione could feel herself blushing, and was still refusing to look at him. Damn hormones.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked, softly.

"I don't know. I'll find out in a few weeks."

He tilted her chin toward him with one hand, and left the other on her stomach.

"And, you'll tell me, when you do?" he asked, afraid she'd say no.

It felt very intimate to her for him to be touching her bare stomach while looking into her eyes.

"If that's what you want."

He removed his hand and stood up.

"What I want?"

"Yes, you need to decide what you want to do about this so I know where I stand. I won't wait much longer, Severus."

She put her own hands where his were a moment ago.

"And the baby won't wait either."

End Chapter 11


	13. Chapter 12: Secrets

Someone to Watch Over Me

Chapter 12: Secrets

Draco sat back in his chair and tried to keep a scowl off of his face. Pure chaos had reigned in Malfoy Manor since Ginny's relatives had arrived the night before. Red-haired, obnoxious, and as loud as can be, there were over forty of them.

If his parents were alive, they'd have died of heart attacks right here in the dining room.

The table had been magically stretched to accommodate all of them, and several chairs added. There were carrot top Weasley's and Prewetts as far as the eye could see. Some were talking, and laughing animatedly with each other, some were arguing in a friendly way, and some were arguing in a not so friendly way. And the children were worse than Fred and George could have ever thought about being. All in all, there were five sets of twin boys under the age of twelve. Right now they were running around the room, wrestling, knocking people over, and slinging their dinner through the air. This only caused their mothers to start yelling at them, increasing the volume to a deafening roar.

"What are you thinking about, Draco?" Amelia Prewett, one of Ginny's grandmothers asked him.

"Oh, about how I wish my parents could be here to see this."

The old woman patted his hand in sympathy, while Ginny snickered at him.

Hermione, who'd been talking with Ron, suddenly jumped to her feet and ran to the bathroom; still sick despite the potion.

Ginny and Draco looked at each other across the table.

"Perhaps we should wait a little while before having a baby?" Ginny asked.

"You read my mind," he grinned at her.

Harry, seated beside Ginny, took her attention away from Draco as they started to discuss how her DADA NEWTs went.

Draco sighed and turned to Harry's date, Luna Lovegood, who was seated next to him. She eagerly began to tell him of her and Harry's upcoming trip to Albania to hunt some weird creature that wasn't supposed to exist.

He nodded at her and tried not to let the boredom show on his face.

Suddenly, Draco felt a foot, tentatively run up the inside of his leg.

His eyes quickly flicked to Ginny, who smiled at him and turned back to Harry.

Harry had winked at Luna before resuming his conversation with Ginny.

Draco slipped off his shoe and began to play along, caressing her leg with his foot. Neither one of them could reach past the knee, but they didn't mind.

Draco was suddenly feeling much better; maybe he could sneak into Ginny's room tonight.

After a few minutes of play, Ginny announced that she was going to the ladies room. Luna jumped up and went with her leaving Harry and Draco to make a most horrific revelation.

They had been playing footsie with each other for the last ten minutes. Harry had started it, thinking it was Luna he was touching, and Draco had played along thinking it was Ginny.

Quickly pulling his foot away from Harry, he bolted from the table muttering something about needing some air.

Blaise followed behind him wiping away tears of laughter.

"What's so funny, Zabini?" he demanded, perching on the ledge of the veranda.

It was much quieter outside, and he could feel some of the tension draining away.

"I dropped my fork, I saw it all."

"One word to anyone, and you're dead," Draco growled, but he couldn't help the slight smile.

It was rather funny.

Blaise sobered.

"Joyce and I tell each other everything," he reminded, giving Draco a meaningful look.

Draco sighed, wondering where to start. He knew Blaise was referring to the conversation that Joyce and Ginny had had in the hospital.

"Things have changed, Blaise. Dumbledore opened my eyes to a lot of things."

Blaise quietly listened, his face betraying nothing.

"My parents died serving The Dark Lord, and that's not how I want to go," he grimaced, remembering the charred remains he'd had to identify.

"I'm marrying the daughter of the biggest muggle-loving pureblood there is. The Weasley's are about to become my brothers-in-law. Hermione Granger has become a friend, and is even living under my roof. And Potter? Hell, Blaise, you're out there with us every time we play Quidditch. Not even you can call him an enemy anymore."

Blaise looked away for a minute to gather his thoughts.

"Nott's still complaining about that, but The Dark Lord isn't listening to him. His only concern seems to be to get you married. I bet he leaves you alone for a while after that. You see, he swore an oath to your parents that he'd do everything in his power to see that the Malfoy line continued," he said finally.

"Yes, I'd heard about that." Draco shuddered at the memory.

"Joyce hates him. Hates that I'm a Death Eater. She hides it very well, but being around him makes her physically ill. I want out too. I'm just in so deep, I wouldn't know where to begin," Blaise admitted.

"Come with me and talk to Dumbledore. Snape would come too, if you want."

Blaise nodded.

"She deserves better than this. We all do."

Draco nodded back and offered his hand.

Blaise shook it and asked, "Did Snape really knock up Granger?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ron asked, tapping on the bathroom door.

"I'm fine, Ron. Go get Harry and meet me in the Parlor in five minutes, okay?" she called through the closed door.

"Okay."

Hermione splashed some water on her face, and forced herself to take deep even breaths. The sickness always seemed to get worse when she was nervous. She was even more nervous about telling Ron and Harry than when she'd told Snape.

Yesterday, Hermione couldn't wait to tell them. She'd wanted them to make him miserable, but he'd been kind of sweet last night. Now, she was afraid of pushing him back to that insane weirdo he'd been for the last two months.

So, she'd decided to tell Harry and Ron alone, and have them promise to keep it to themselves till after the wedding at least. She also didn't want to do anything to mess up Ginny and Draco's day tomorrow.

Gathering her courage, she left the bathroom and headed for the parlor.

Ron and Harry were seated when she arrived, and she gave them each a quick hug. She blinked back tears as she felt a longing for a simpler time when they were together at school.

"Hermione, what's wrong? You look awful," Ron said, and was promptly smacked in the head by Harry.

"He means you look like you _feel_ awful," Harry amended, glaring at Ron.

Hermione gave them a weak smile.

"Yes, I've been a bit under the weather lately. I've got some news."

After a few minutes of silence Ron gasped.

"You're not marrying Snape are you?" he asked in horror.

Harry raised his hand to hit him again, but Hermione shook her head at him.

"No, I'm not marrying Snape. I'm just having his baby."

Harry's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Oh, that's okay, for a second I thought… What?!!!"

It had taken Ron a few seconds for her words to sink in.

"Ronald, please keep down your voice. This isn't something I want spread around just yet."

"Hermione, I knew you had feelings for Snape, but do you really think you're ready to be a parent?" Harry asked, carefully.

"We were under the influence of a love potion, things went too far, and I woke up pregnant."

"GAH!" Ron was incapable of speech at the moment.

"Does Snape know?" Harry asked, ignoring Ron.

"Yes. Severus, Ginny, Draco, Joyce, and probably Blaise by now."

"Well, are you okay?"

He was looking at her with such concern she started crying and launched herself into his arms.

"No, I'm not okay! I'm twenty, single, pregnant, and falling for a man that doesn't want me. On top of that I'm nauseous, my back hurts, my ankles are swollen, and my clothes don't fit right."

She sniffed and pulled back.

"Sorry, Harry. Hormones."

"Gah," Ron blurted out, again.

Someone snickered from behind the sofa.

Harry quickly ran behind it, and pulled an eleven year old red-haired Prewett out by his arm.

"What did you hear?" Hermione demanded, glaring down at the young eavesdropper.

He shook free from Harry's grasp and gave them a grin that made him look just like Fred and George.

"You are twenty, single, pregnant, and falling for a man that doesn't want you," he repeated dutifully.

Hermione flushed in anger.

"None of this leaves this room young man, or I'll be sure that Professor Snape makes your school life miserable," she growled at him.

He didn't seem the least bit concerned as he asked, "Is Professor Snape the man that doesn't want you?"

She paled.

"_Obliviate!_"

Ron had come to his senses and did the only thing he could think of.

"Ron! That wasn't necessary," Hermione said, but she looked relieved.

Ron slipped an arm around her waist and led her back to the dinner party, leaving Harry to deal with the poor kid who'd had a memory wipe.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_What do I want?_ Snape asked himself as he stood in a corner trying to block out the utter chaos going on around him.

He saw a father get hit in the head by his son's mashed potatoes. The father simply wiped them off with a napkin, and resumed eating his dinner like nothing had happened.

Severus cringed. Would that be him one day?

No. He'd already been sentenced to a life of dealing with miserable brats while serving a master he despised. He'd give Hermione all the money she needed, but other than that, she was on her own.

He felt better upon coming to this decision, and started scanning the room for her.

His eyes narrowed when he found her.

Ron had his arm snugly around her waist, and was whispering something in her ear.

She smiled, and hit at him playfully.

Hermione was positively glowing as she stretched up and gave Ron a peck on the cheek.

Something snapped in Severus's brain, and in Malfoy Manor they say, the Snape's heart grew three sizes that day… Oops! Wrong story!

A wave of jealousy washed over him, and before he could think about what he was doing, he'd already crossed the room.

He tore Hermione away from Ron, his hand slipping down to cover her abdomen as he pulled her against him.

"Mine," he growled, glaring at Ron.

The room was dead silently, everyone watching the exchange with horrific fascination.

"Then start acting like it. Because if she comes crying to me again about you, I swear I'll break your neck," Ron threatened dangerously, glaring right back.

Snape considered his words for a minute, then stiffly nodded and pulled a shocked Hermione quickly from the room.

Satisfied, Ron watched them leave, and then turned back to the room.

"What?" he demanded to the silent room.

People exchanged looks, and then shrugged and chaos resumed once more.

"I'm glad you stood up to him like that. I think they both needed it," Ginny said, walking up and giving Ron a hug.

"Do you think we let Hermione's secret out?" he asked, concerned.

Ginny looked around the room thoughtfully.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't worry about it now."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What the hell was that about?" Hermione demanded of Snape as he dragged her back to the parlor.

"You asked me what I wanted to do. I've come to a decision."

"And that would be?"

"You will marry me. The baby's mine and you will be as well. It's the right thing to do."

Hermione looked at him incredulously.

"No, no, no! I meant for you to decide how much you wanted to be in the baby's life, not mine! It's out of the question!" she huffed, pacing and throwing her arms in the air.

"Why not?" he demanded.

"I am not going to trap myself in a loveless marriage just because I have a kid!"

"I know that you are attracted to me, we wouldn't be in this mess if you weren't. And, while I can't say that I'm in love with you, I don't find you anywhere near as off-putting as I used to. You spent nearly every day by my side since you joined the Order as my partner, how would marriage be much different? Do you really want to do this alone? I've never been someone's husband before, but I'm willing to give it a try."

She gaped at him, trying to find the flaw in his proposal.

"No!"

"Why not?" he asked, again.

"B-because, when or if I ever accept a marriage proposal from anyone, he will _request_ marriage of me and not _command_!"

With that she spun on her heel and left the room.

Snape groaned and sank into a chair. How had he gone from washing his hands of the whole mess to jumping right in the middle of it? He thought again about Ron's earlier display. He would not tolerate another man raising his child. Hermione had to see reason. His shoulders slumped as he realized that he was going to need help, but who would he ask?

End Chapter 12


	14. Chapter 13: The Wedding

Someone to Watch Over Me

Chapter 13: The Wedding

"Ginny? It's time to wake up Love!" Molly called, opening the drapes in her daughter's room.

"Mmm."

"Now, come along dear! You don't want to be late for your own wedding!" she scolded.

Ginny sat upright in bed, her eyes wide.

"I'm getting married!"

She looked terrified.

Molly blinked back tears as she pulled her only daughter into her arms.

"I can't believe it! It seems only yesterday I was changing your nappies."

She pulled back and started running her fingers through Ginny's hair.

"I can't do this."

"Oh, really, Gin. It's just a case of cold feet. You can do this. You will do this. You love him, remember?"

"Yeah, but does he love me?" she muttered, but Molly heard her.

"What do you mean? Of course he loves you! I've seen the way he looks at you. A man does not look at a woman like that unless it's love."

"Really?"

"Really. Now, get in the shower. Hermione and Joyce will be here soon, and we've only got three hours 'till we need to leave."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco, Blaise, Harry, Ron, and Snape had stayed up all night in Draco's suite gambling and drinking.

They were currently passed out in different areas of the sitting room.

Blaise was laid out on the floor, flat on his back and snoring like a chainsaw. Ron was sitting at the card table, his head resting in his folded arms. Snape was sleeping while sitting in the middle of the sofa with his head tilted back, and mouth wide open. Harry and Draco were curled up on either side of Snape, each clinging to one of the Professor's arms like a pillow.

This was how Hermione and Joyce found them in the morning. Hermione had Joyce stay and make sure they were not disturbed, while she went to get her camera.

Oh, yes. These photos might come in handy someday. You never knew when you'd need to blackmail someone.

After putting the camera away, the two women woke them up, making sure to be very loud and very cheerful.

They were immediately cussed out, and Joyce was sure that if the men hadn't been in such pain from their hangovers, a few fights would have broken out.

"Gentlemen, you have less than three hours to make yourselves presentable for the wedding," Joyce informed them in a singsong voice.

"Oh, shit! I'm getting married," Draco announced, suddenly looking very green.

"It's not so bad, mate," Blaise consoled him, clapping him on the back and giving Joyce a small smile.

She blushed, and Hermione felt jealously flare up inside her.

It wasn't fair! Everyone was married or getting married except for her, and she was pregnant.

She looked over at Snape, who was intently studying her reaction to all of this.

Her hand moved unconsciously to the bulge of her stomach. His gaze turned possessive, and almost hungry.

"Well, we leave you to it then. Come on, Joyce, Ginny's expecting us."

She turned on her heel, and practically ran from the room.

Severus turned to look at the others.

"So, do you think you can help me?" he asked.

Harry and Ron exchanged a glance.

"Yeah, we'll think of something," Ron said, finally.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny was alone when they found her; curled up in the fetal position on the floor, fighting for breath.

"Ginny! What happened?" Hermione demanded, running to her side.

Joyce looked the girl over, and helped her to sit up.

"It's an anxiety attack. Let's move her out to the balcony, the fresh air should help."

Joyce was right. As soon as the Ginny felt the wind on her face, breathing became much easier.

"I felt like I was suffocating," she finally gasped out.

"Are you okay, now?" Hermione asked.

"I think so."

"Where's your mother?"

"She had to floo home for something she forgot. And then I started thinking about Voldemort, and the Death Eaters, and then I just couldn't stand it anymore!" Ginny started crying.

"Hermione? Would you be dear, and get Ginny some tea?"

Hermione nodded, and quickly left. Strong emotions tended to make her nauseous, and she didn't want to interrupt the ceremony later to go and throw up.

Joyce went back inside to grab a couple of blankets to protect them from the morning September chill.

She draped one over Ginny's shoulders, being careful not to touch the girl. Ginny was feeling trapped, and Joyce didn't want to bring on another attack.

"It wasn't that long ago I was in your position," she said, sitting down a few feet away from Ginny.

Ginny turned to look at her curiously.

"How did you know that Blaise was the one?" she asked her voice hoarse from crying.

"I didn't. The first time I met him was when he saved me from being raped by my ex-fiancé."

Ginny's eyes widened in horror.

"It's a long story, and I'll tell you all about it someday. The fact is, Blaise barely knew me at all when he pledged to marry me. He did it because he's a good man who won't stand to see people get hurt if he can stop it. So I married him, knowing that he wasn't in love with me, and that I wasn't in love with him. It was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. And things did not get better for quite a while. You have to work at marriage to get it right, even with love. Without, it's that much harder."

"Ginny, do you love Draco?"

"Yes," she answered without hesitation.

"That's half the battle right there. You and Draco are going to be fine. I know it's scary, and that things aren't always going to go the way that you want them to, but that doesn't mean you should give up. The best things in life are the things you have to fight to get, and then fight to keep."

"But, what if Draco decides that he doesn't want me?"

"What if a meteor hits the Earth and we're all obliterated? There are a million 'what if's', Ginny, and wasting time on them only hurts you. Let it go, and get married. Do not worry about tomorrow, for today has plenty of its own worries to take care of. Now stop me before I start to sound like a greeting card."

Ginny laughed and got to her feet.

"Thanks, Joyce. I'm sorry I lost control."

Joyce smiled sadly and shook her head.

"You are much more in control than I was," she murmured, a haunted look in her eyes.

Ginny gave her a hug, and the two headed back inside to get ready.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So, where are you going on your honeymoon?" Blaise asked, as he watched Draco slicking back his platinum blond hair.

Draco grimaced.

"I'm not sure. The Dark Lord wanted to surprise us. He gave me a portkey, and said he called in a favor from a mouse, and then started laughing hysterically."

They both shuddered.

Harry looked up from the game of chess he and Ron were playing.

"My scar hasn't hurt me in almost a year. What's he up to?"

Blaise froze.

They had never discussed Voldemort around Potter and Weasley before.

Draco didn't seem to mind though.

"He hasn't been up to anything since Mum and Dad died. It's weird. I hadn't had any contact with him at all 'till Parkinson made a fuss about the betrothal. Since then, all he wants to discuss are wedding details, and when we'll have children."

"He's not coming to the wedding, is he?" Ron asked.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Draco responded, absently.

Blaise was quiet and still, not quite ready to jump into this group of betrayers.

Harry noticed, and gave Draco a pointed look.

The blonde turned to look at Blaise.

"You're my best mate, Blaise, and I need you to be honest with me."

Blaise gave him an odd look, but nodded.

Draco turned so the other man could see his profile.

"Do I look like I've gained weight?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The ceremony passed in a hazy blur to Ginny. She was so afraid of having another anxiety attack that she was about to give herself, well, an anxiety attack.

She concentrated on her breathing, and then her steps as her dad led her down the aisle. The temple was packed with upper class witches and wizards and her family.

Had she looked into the crowd, she'd have seen several jealous and cruel looks thrown her way. As that reporter had said the night Draco proposed, he was the richest, most eligible bachelor in Wizarding Brittan.

"Not anymore," she muttered under her breath and raised her gaze to meet his.

Once they made eye contact, all fear fled.

She was used to the lustful looks Draco constantly sent her way, but he'd never looked at her the way he was now.

His gaze held fear, security, doubt, happiness, lust, certainty, and uncertainty. A look that contradicting could only be love.

Draco had never told Ginny that he loved her, but at this moment he didn't have to. It was written all over him.

Her heart skipped a beat as her father placed her hand into Draco's, and he raised it to his lips.

She was very glad that she and Draco had decided not to write their own vows. Repeating after a priestess, she could do; reciting something from memory, no way.

The priestess bound their hands together with brightly colored ribbons.

"Let no one break apart what the gods and goddesses have bound together."

Then Draco was kissing her, and the priestess was announcing them as Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The reception lasted way too long. As per custom, Ginny had to dance with all of the men. In her family alone, there were twenty-seven!

She was tired, her feet were aching, and she was dizzy from being spun so much, when she felt a cold, slimy hand slip into hers.

Ginny was barely able to stifle a gasp as she looked up into the glowing red eyes of none other than Lord Voldemort himself.

"Shh! It would not do for certain people to know that I am here, my dear," he practically hissed.

As he gently moved her around the dance floor, Ginny couldn't help but notice what a wonderful dancer he was.

The thought made her giggle.

"You seem very happy," he commented looking at her suspiciously.

She looked up into the eyes of this cruel evil monster, and came to a startling revelation. As horrible as he was, if it hadn't been for him, she would not be married to Draco now.

That thought made it impossible to hate him. At least, at that particular moment.

"Thank you for letting Draco marry me," she said sincerely, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Before she could think about what she was doing, she stood on tip-toe and pecked his scaly cheek.

He stepped back from her like he'd been burned, as a distantly familiar, but extremely painful, emotion flashed through him. It was only there for a second, but it had unnerved him.

"I reward those who are loyal to me, and I punish those who are not. It would be best if you remembered that Mrs. Malfoy."

And then he was gone.

Finally, it was time to toss the bouquet and the garter.

Harry and Ron had rallied the Weasley and Prewett men and women to make sure that Hermione and Snape caught the items.

Severus walked up to Hermione with a smug smile twirling Ginny's garter around his long fingers.

"It's fate, Miss Granger. Are you still going to insist on ignoring it?" he asked, silkily.

Hermione glared at him in silence for a minute, and then hit him over the head with the bouquet.

He made quite a sight with all of the flowers stuck in his hair.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mum! I'll owl you as soon as we get there, but we've got to go!" Ginny cried, struggling to remove herself from her mother's embrace.

Arthur finally came over and helped pry Molly's hands off of her daughter.

Ginny and Draco were dressed in muggle clothing with muggle suitcases lined up beside them.

They were both very leery of this muggle honeymoon that Voldemort had set up for them.

All they had been told was to dress like muggles, and that the portkey would take them to an airport, where a driver would be waiting to take them to their resort.

One more round of hugs and a promise from Hermione to take care of herself, and they were off.

It took a minute to get their bearings when they landed. They were in the back corner of the Orlando, Florida airport baggage claim.

Ginny looked around her anxiously.

"I think that's us," she said, pointing to a limo driver who was holding a sign that said, 'Mr. and Mrs. Malboy'.

Draco snorted when he saw the sign.

"Peter Pettigrew must have made the arrangements, he's had a cold for weeks," he explained.

Ginny giggled, and then started toward the man with the sign.

Draco sighed in irritation and turned to their luggage.

He drew his wand from his pocket and was about to cast a levitating spell, when Ginny suddenly whipped it out of his hand.

"Wha…?"

"Muggles!" she whispered, slipping his wand back inside his jacket pocket.

"Oh. You don't expect me to carry all of this crap, do you?" he demanded.

She opened her mouth to retort, but was interrupted by the driver.

"Mr. Malboy?" he asked, hesitantly.

"It's Mal_foy_," Draco said, trying very hard not to hex the man.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sir. Please, allow me to get your luggage."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

An hour later found Ginny and Draco in the Honeymoon Suite of the Grand Floridian Resort and Spa in Walt Disney World. They were currently sipping champagne (Draco had had to slip the butler several large bills to get the champagne as he and Ginny were under twenty-one.) and eating chocolate covered strawberries while soaking naked in the huge Jacuzzi bathtub in the middle of their room.

Draco had to admit that for a muggle resort, this place was very nice. Ginny had been ecstatic to discover that they would be spending the week in Disney World. Draco had never heard of the place, but Ginny knew all about it, explaining that Hermione had been to Euro Disney.

She'd been talking non-stop about all the fun things they were going to do for the past twenty minutes.

Draco downed the last of his champagne, and decided that they'd done enough talking.

Ginny abruptly stopped talking as Draco stood up and stretched, showing her a part of himself that was very happy to see her.

He reached over and turned off the jets, and then drained the tub.

He stepped out and grabbed one of the towels, quickly drying himself off.

Draco caught Ginny looking at him, and she blushed.

He smirked, and grabbed the other towel, holding it open for her.

Hesitantly, she climbed out of the tub and allowed him to dry her off.

Draco walked over to the radio, and turned it on.

She licked her lips as she watched the muscles contracting in his lower back and derriere.

Beautiful classical Disney music filled the air.

He held out his hand, and bowed.

"Oh, I think I've done enough dancing today," she said, her voice deep with desire.

"Once more, for me?" he asked, sticking out his lip.

How could anyone say no to that?

Sighing in mock irritation, she placed her hand in his, and let out a squeak as he pulled her against him.

They swayed to the music, his erection poking her soft belly.

He dipped her and she started giggling.

Then he kissed her, and there was no more laughter.

She moaned as he left her lips to trail kisses down the column of her neck.

He lowered his head to her breasts, and she almost fell as her knees gave way.

He picked her up and carried her over to the King-size bed, gently lying her down.

Draco frowned at the flash of fear in her eyes as he lay down beside her.

"What's wrong, Love?" he asked, dropping kisses across her forehead.

"Hermione says it hurts, the first time," Ginny said, unable to look him in the eyes.

"I'll be gentle," he said, kissing her cheek.

"The pain will be quick," his lips touched her other cheek.

"And the pleasure will be immense," he promised, before claiming her lips.

Ginny simply laid there as he worshipped every inch of her body with his hands, mouth, and tongue.

It wasn't long before he had her screaming his name as the first of many orgasms crashed over her.

He grinned up at her from his place between her legs, and slowly kissed his way back up her body to her lips.

She groaned upon tasting herself in his mouth.

He kept up the kiss, rubbing his hands down her arms, and giving her time to recover.

After her breathing became more even, he moved back to her breasts, delighting in the different noises she made as he sucked, pinched, rubbed, and tugged at them.

He moved one of his hands back between her legs, and she felt the tension begin to build again.

Draco brought her to the edge and then pulled away, chuckling as she moaned in frustration.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"This time we cum together."

Ginny shuddered.

"Wait," she said, as he moved himself into position.

He looked in her desire-filled eyes with confusion.

"Draco? Do you love me?"

Her voice was small, and she sounded like a little child.

His heart melted, and he rolled them over so that she was lying on top of him.

"More than anything," he said, gazing intently in her eyes.

"You've never said it to me. When you weren't under the influence of the potion anyway."

"I love you, Ginny Malfoy. For the rest of my life."

He sealed his declaration with a kiss.

The smile she beamed at him could light up a room.

"Good, cause that's how long you'll have to put up with me," she giggled.

"And do you love me, Ginny?"

"Yes, I do."

They kissed again, and then Draco grabbed her hips and pulled her over him.

"You're in control. Go as slow as you need to, I promise not to move."

Ginny slowly lowered herself onto him, until she felt resistance.

She counted to three in her head, and then slammed her hips down, shoving him all the way in.

They both gasped; her in pain, him in pleasure.

It was sheer torture, but Draco kept absolutely still allowing her to adjust to him.

It hurt, there was no mistaking that.

But as Ginny stared into his grey eyes, and felt him deep inside her, she felt so incredibly close to him. He craned his neck so that he could kiss her while keeping his lower body still.

One hand went to her breast while the other found that special spot between her legs.

Soon Ginny was squirming and begging him to move as she felt herself tightening up again.

He carefully flipped them over, so that he could thrust into her easier.

Ginny bit his neck as she came, bringing him along with her.

It was a new sensation for Ginny as she felt his warm seed spurt into her body.

He collapsed on top of her, and she relished his weight crushing her into the bed.

They were both exhausted. It had been a very long day.

Spent, they fell asleep in each other's arms, dreaming about tomorrow when they could do it all over again.

End Chapter 13


	15. Chapter 14: And Baby Makes Six?

Someone to Watch Over Me

Chapter 14: And Baby Makes… Six?

"Please Ginny, one more time?" Draco begged her.

"No! We've already done it nine times, Draco! I swear you're like addicted to it or something."

He pulled her up against him, and started kissing her neck.

"That's not going to change my mind," she said, but her voice had gone hoarse.

He finally reached the spot behind her ear that made her toes curl.

"Mmm.. Okay! Once more! But then, we get our picture made with Tigger!"

He shouted with glee then dragged her back to the line for Space Mountain.

"I can't believe you like muggle roller coasters so much."

After getting off the ride for the tenth time that day, Ginny was ready to be sick.

Once the world stopped spinning, they headed for Fantasy Land in search of Tigger.

She had to talk Draco out of riding the Teacups, knowing she'd lose her lunch for sure on those.

Finally, they spotted the bright orange tiger, and got in line with all of the kids waiting for a picture.

When it was their turn, Ginny handed her camera over to the smiling cast member.

Draco was on one side of Tigger with Ginny on the other. She felt him put a paw on her waist, and smiled.

Suddenly Draco pulled away and knocked the tiger to the ground.

All the little kids around shrieked in fear.

One girl cried out, "You killed Tigger!"

"Draco!" Ginny cried, shocked.

"Tigger grabbed my ass!" he yelled, defensively.

It got quieter in Fantasy Land than it had ever been before.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione pulled her cloak tightly around her as she descended the stairs in Malfoy Manor. Ginny and Draco had been gone three days on their honeymoon. Soon after the wedding, everyone had left the manor. People had to get back to work and school, as it was the middle of September. She'd assumed Professor Snape would be returning to Hogwarts to teach, and she'd be free of him for a while. She was wrong. Professor Snape now apparated every morning to Hogwarts, and returned every afternoon. He always made sure that they had breakfast and dinner together, not allowing Hermione to avoid him.

He'd been researching pregnancy, and always seemed to be bombarding her with nosy, and sometimes very personal questions. After only a few interrogation sessions, Hermione had exploded on him, informing him that if she wanted him to know those details, she'd tell him.

He'd simply grinned at her, and quoted a passage from one of his reference books about how pregnant woman could be extremely emotional and moody. She'd been so frustrated; she'd started crying, and would not allow him to comfort her.

This morning, he'd left after breakfast, like normal. She'd been afraid for a minute that he'd remember today was her check-up and insist he go with her. But he'd simply said goodbye, and left.

The only room in Malfoy Manor that you could apparate into and out of was the parlor, and that was where she was heading.

She was nervous about this appointment. Knowing the sex of her child would make it all more real. But that wasn't all.

She looked down at her rather large stomach. She'd been doing her own research, concerned with how quickly the baby seemed to be growing. According to her research there could only be two reasons for this to happen. One was that she was further along than she thought. This was impossible, as she had been a virgin when she went to Snape's bed, and so immediately dismissed it. The second option was twins.

She remembered how Snape reacted when she'd told him about her pregnancy. How would he react to twins? She felt a pang at keeping her suspicions from him.

That pang disappeared when she entered the parlor and saw him waiting for her.

"You thought I forgot," he smirked at her sour expression.

"I hoped you had," she was being sullen, but she didn't care.

The smile left his face and he looked a little hurt.

"Hermione, if you really don't want me to come with you…"

"No. It's okay. You have a right to be there," she interrupted.

He nodded and offered her his arm.

A few minutes later, they appeared in front of the Women's Center of St. Mungo's Hospital.

Hermione checked in and she and Snape sat down in the uncomfortable waiting room chairs to wait.

Snape broke the awkward silence.

"Hermione, I don't want you to take this wrong, but according to the books I've been reading, you shouldn't be that big yet."

She turned and glared at him, not surprised that he had come to the same conclusion that she had.

He held up his hands.

"I'm not trying to insult you, I'm just trying to prepare you for the possibility that you could be having twins."

She sighed and looked away.

"Yes, I've known that for a little while now."

She thought about it for a minute.

"When you come to me and touch my stomach, are you measuring it?"

He looked at her sheepishly.

"Of course, why else would you touch me?"

She picked up a magazine, and buried her nose in it.

Snape was shocked.

She wanted him to touch her?

Perhaps he'd been going about this the wrong way. It kind of made sense. She hadn't been under the influence of a love potion that night, he had. Could it be that she had wanted him to make love to her?

He sneaked a glance at her.

Did she want him to make love to her again?

Hermione couldn't believe that she'd said that out loud.

It had to be the hormones.

She'd have never admitted it, but she enjoyed it when he'd seek her out after dinner, interrupt what ever she was doing so that he could put his hands on her stomach. Lately, she'd really been craving his touch. All they'd had was that one night together, and she dreamed about it, constantly. Unfortunately this was all just part of being pregnant. Her books had told her that she'd be horny.

"Miss Granger? The mid-wife will see you now," a nurse called out to her.

Hermione stood up, and hesitated. Did she want him to come in with her?

She took a step forward, and then looked back at him.

"Well? Are you coming?"

She turned to hide her smile at his eagerness as he jumped to his feet and followed her.

The nurse led them to a smaller room, and after taking her vitals, instructed her to put on a gown.

Severus dutifully turned to face the wall while she changed, then moved to help her up onto the exam table.

After a few minutes of silence, something on the ceiling caught the Professor's eye.

"Why are their pictures on the ceiling?" he asked, curiously.

Hermione looked up at the beach scene postcards.

"To help the patient relax during the uncomfortable part of the exam."

"Uncomfortable part?"

"You're about to find out."

The door opened, and Lucy, the mid-wife Hermione had been dealing with, stepped into the room with a welcoming smile.

"And how are you feeling today Hermione?" she asked, making notes on a clipboard.

"I'm doing a lot better. The morning sickness is almost completely gone."

"That's great."

"Lucy, this is the baby's father, Professor Snape."

Lucy turned toward the man in the room who was looking at her with a little trepidation.

"Hello, Professor. I'm so glad that you've decided to come with Hermione," Lucy said, shaking his hand.

He just nodded at her, suddenly ready for the whole thing to be over.

Lucy snapped on some gloves, and began casually chatting with Hermione about nothing in particular as she directed the pregnant woman to put her feet in the stirrups, and slide to the end of the table. They continued to chatter away as Lucy lubed up her finger and a few metal instruments, and began poking, prodding, and measuring.

Severus winced every time Hermione gasped. She was looking intently at the ceiling pictures, and trying her best to participate in the conversation.

After what seemed like hours, but was in fact only ten minutes, Lucy finished, and began covering Hermione back up.

"You can relax, Professor. The hard part is over," Lucy teased, cleaning the instruments and washing her hands.

Hermione straightened herself up, and sighed in relief.

"Everything seems to be coming along quite nicely," she commented, removing her wand from her pocket.

"I'm having twins, aren't I?" Hermione asked her, suddenly.

"We'll know in a minute," Lucy said, and cast a spell.

A light burst from Hermione's abdomen, and projected a picture on the blank wall.

Lucy pulled on a pair of glasses and studied the picture for a moment, writing down even more notes on a clipboard.

Finally, she turned toward Snape and Hermione.

"No, Hermione, you are not having twins."

"I'm not?"

"No. Twins would mean you are carrying two babies. You are actually carrying four."

"What?"

"Congratulations. You will soon be the proud parents of quadruplets!"

The only sound in the room was the thud Snape made as he hit the floor.

End Chapter


	16. Chapter 15: More Sex and What's the Sex?

Someone to Watch Over Me

Chapter 15: More Sex, and What's the Sex?

"What?" Hermione demanded.

She and Lucy were ignoring Snape's unconscious form on the floor.

"I know it's a lot to take in…"

"You know? How could you possibly know? Have you had four babies?"

"Well, no, but I…"

"No. I don't want talk to you anymore. Severus, we're leaving," she snapped.

He moaned, and sat up.

"Get up! I don't want to be here another minute!"

Tears were streaming down her face now.

Snape stood up, and walked over to her. He was surprised when she launched herself at him and started sobbing into his shoulder.

He motioned for Lucy to leave the room for a minute.

He held her close to him while she cried on and on. Finally, the sobs stopped, and she just quietly clung to him.

"Hermione, I am so sorry that I got you into this mess," he murmured soothingly.

She ripped herself away from him.

"What? Are you saying that you don't want our babies?" she demanded.

"No, that's not what I said! I'm sorry that you have to go through all of this because it's obviously upsetting for you."

"I'm not upset," she said, wiping her eyes with a tissue.

He just looked at her, unsure of what to say.

She looked down at her stomach and put her hands on top of it.

Were there really four babies inside of her?

She jumped when Snape suddenly covered her hands with his own.

Hermione raised her head to look at him and he quickly leaned forward to claim her lips.

She moaned, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

It felt so right.

Then he pulled back and ruined it all.

"You'll have to marry me now," he said, smirking.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I can't move," Ginny moaned as she lay next to Draco on the last night of their honeymoon.

Draco just grunted in reply. From this position, she had a very good view of his nice rump.

She grinned as she remembered the Tigger incident a few days ago.

It had taken a while to calm Draco down, but in the end he decided not to press charges for being fondled and Tigger wouldn't press charges for being assaulted.

Ginny had had to suffer through three more rides on Space Mountain before Draco would stop whining.

They had spent the last three days walking every inch of Disney World, and it was huge! Now, they were so tired and sore, they couldn't even muster the strength to get into the Jacuzzi.

Ginny was finally able to roll over onto his back.

She hurt, but she didn't want to spend the last night of their honeymoon sleeping.

She sat up, straddling him, and began rubbing his shoulders.

Her bare legs were pressed against his bare sides, and Ginny sighed at the contact.

She was only wearing a t-shirt, and her underwear, while he was just in a pair of boxer shorts.

Draco moaned loudly as she slowly worked her way down his back, loosening knots.

She stood up on the bed, then bent down, and began tugging his boxers down his legs.

His head shot up and he turned to look at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Well, Draco, I'm jealous. I mean I'm your wife and Tigger has gotten to play with your ass more than I have," she teased.

He scowled, but laid his head back down, and lifted his hips so she could remove them easier.

She continued her massage, enjoying being able to touch him this way. His perfect ass felt great under her hands, so smooth and pale. She grinned suddenly as an idea occurred to her.

"If I asked you to, would you get a tattoo on your bum that says, 'Property of Genevra Malfoy'?" she asked with a giggle.

He chuckled, and that caused his muscles to tighten.

She spent a lot of time on his butt, before reluctantly moving down his legs and on to his feet.

Ginny got off the bed, and rolled him onto his back.

He was very happy to see her.

She grinned at him, removed her shirt and underwear, then jumped back onto the bed and straddled him again.

For the front of his body she used her tongue more that her hands, and soon Draco wasn't so tired anymore.

He gasped, and threaded his hands through her hair when she slipped him into her mouth.

After a few minutes of merciless teasing on her part, she let him go then slipped back up his body to give him a kiss.

Rising back up, she straddled him again, this time lowering herself onto his erection.

They both moaned.

She rode him hard, relishing the fact that she was in control.

When he couldn't take it anymore, he shouted her name, and exploded inside of her.

She fell forward on him, licking and nipping at his neck.

When he finally got his breathing under control, she said, "Okay, my turn!"

He groaned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I said go away!" Hermione shouted at the timid knock on her locked bedroom door.

"Hermione? It's Joyce. I'd like to talk to you for a minute."

Hermione blushed and opened the door.

"I'm sorry, Joyce, I thought you were Severus."

"I know. That's actually why I'm here. He owled me."

Hermione offered her a seat and some tea, and then sat herself across from the other woman, wondering what to say.

"So, Severus tells me he has bionic sperm," Joyce casually commented.

Hermione spit out her tea and looked at the other woman in horror.

"He actually said that?"

"No, all he said was that you were having quadruplets," she said, giggling.

"I tell you, Hermione, when you decide to do something, you go all the way don't you?"

Hermione laughed good-naturedly then turned desperate eyes to Joyce.

"Severus wants me to marry him, but I'm not sure that's what I want. What do I do?"

Joyce studied her for a minute before speaking.

"Why don't you want to marry him? Is it because you don't love him?"

Hermione sighed, and shook her head.

"No, it's because he doesn't love me."

"How do you know that he doesn't love you?"

"Well, he's never said that he does. And he only touches me so he can feel the baby, er babies. I mean, it's obvious that he's not attracted to me."

"Perhaps he's holding back? Maybe he thinks he'd scare you away?"

"Why would he think that?"

"Oh, Hermione, you know what he's like. Everyone thinks that he's a mean, old, greasy, git."

Hermione stood up angrily.

"I don't think that!"

"Does he know that?"

"Surely he does…"

"Have you ever told him how you felt about him?"

Hermione silently shook her head and sat back down.

"I can't tell you what to do. But maybe if you gave it a chance, it wouldn't be as horrible as you're thinking."

The sat in contemplative silence for a moment.

"Well, I actually didn't come here to offer relationship advice. Severus mentioned that you left the hospital before finding out the sex of your babies? I can find out for you, if you'd like."

"Oh, I'd like that. Wait, he should be here."

"Go lie down on the bed, and I'll get him."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny ran her arms down Draco's as he pounded into her. Her long legs were wrapped tightly around his waist. She snaked an arm around him so that she could grab his ass, and he smirked at her.

"You just can't keep your hands off it, can you?" he panted in between thrusts.

"I'm addicted," she said, breathlessly.

He kissed her again, his tongue mimicking what his penis was doing.

She moaned and arched her back as she felt her orgasm build.

"Please…" she murmured with unfocused eyes.

He slipped a hand between her legs, and Ginny was soon screaming his name in ecstasy. He followed with a shout and collapsed on top of her.

"That's it Gin. Anymore will kill me," he said, rolling off of her.

"Death by sex," she giggled.

He pulled her over so that she was laying half on top of him.

This was Ginny's favorite part. Lying naked against him, rubbing a hand across his smooth, nearly hairless chest while he kissed her forehead, and stroked her hair. It felt so good.

"We have to go back tomorrow," Ginny commented.

"I know. Hopefully we'll be left alone."

"I wonder how Hermione and Snape are doing. She should know what she's having by the time we get back."

"Hmm."

"Draco? I've been thinking, about having kids? I don't want a lot, and they say it's different when it's your own, so maybe we could think of having one soon? Just see how it goes?"

"Well, as long as we can return it if we're not satisfied."

She gave him a hard pinch on the ass.

"Ouch, woman I swear, my ass hasn't had this much attention in years!"

She raised an eyebrow in question.

"You don't want to know."

She lifted a hand and ran it through his silky hair.

"I want a little boy with white-blond hair, and gray eyes," she told him.

"Well, I want a little girl with fire-red hair, and brown eyes," he said grinning.

"We'll just have to make do with what we get, then."

They sealed it with a kiss.

"But Gin?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we at least wait until tomorrow before we start trying?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Joyce cast the same spell that Lucy had, and was now studying the picture projected on the wall.

Snape was standing next to her, trying to make sense of the images to no avail.

"Here's one," she said outlining a fetus.

"It's a girl. This one is a girl too. And, so is this one. This one's hard to tell, Hermione roll toward us just a bit. There we go. Congratulations, you're having four little girls!"

End Chapter 15


	17. Chapter 16: A New Plan

Someone to Watch Over Me

Chapter 16: A New Plan

When Ginny and Draco got home, they had many guests waiting on them. Not as many as when they left, but a fair few. Hermione had gone all out organizing a 'Welcome Home' dinner for the newly weds. It had given her something to do to keep her mind off of other things.

Whenever Snape had tried to talk to her, she'd interrupt him and give him something to do. He'd finally taken a hint, and went and hid in his rooms.

Draco was perturbed; wanting to take his wife to bed, but Ginny had missed her family and friends, and was glad to see them.

Arthur and Molly were there, along with Harry and Ron, and Joyce and Blaise. It wasn't a huge gathering, so it was very nice.

They had a lovely dinner, during which Ginny and Draco related different events from their trip. Even Draco had to laugh as Ginny told everyone of the 'Tigger' incident.

Finally the moment came that Hermione had been dreading.

"So Hermione, are you having a girl or a boy?" Ginny asked.

Snape choked on his wine, and Draco had to pound on his back.

Once Snape was breathing okay again, Hermione answered.

"They're girls," she said, staring intently at her water glass.

"'They're'? Oh, Hermione! You're having twins!" Ginny squealed, throwing her arms around her.

"No, Miss Weas… uh, Mrs. Malfoy, we are not having twins," Snape interjected.

"Please call me Ginny, Professor."

Hermione stood up and glared across the table at Snape.

"_We_ are not having anything_, I_ am having quadruplets!"

This time it was Ron who tried to breathe his wine.

"Four! Oh my!" Molly exclaimed, thumping him on the back.

It suddenly became difficult to breathe as Hermione took in the shocked faces of her friends. A tear slid down her cheek, and Joyce hurried over to her.

"She needs air," Joyce said, leading Hermione out to the back balcony.

Things unraveled pretty quickly after that, as people began saying their good-byes.

"I'm so glad you're happy Gin. You are happy, right?" Arthur asked his daughter as he hugged her.

"I'm very happy, Dad. You have nothing to worry about," Ginny tried her best to sound reassuring.

Truthfully, she was worried. This past week with Draco had been great, but now that they were home, things had to change. As much as Draco might love her, he was a Death Eater, and sooner or later, Voldemort would be calling on him to do Death Eater things.

She'd been so caught up in being in love and starting a family that she'd forgotten all about the danger of her situation.

And now with Hermione's quadruplets on the way, she and Draco needed to give this having a baby thing more thought. She thought of Hermione crying at the dinner table and felt a righteous anger on her behalf.

She stopped Harry and Ron before they could leave.

"I know you two are shocked at everything that's happened to Hermione, and I can assure you that she is as well. But you two are her best friends, and have always been there for her. Take her out to lunch next week so you all can talk. She's going to need you're support to get through this."

Ginny didn't give them a chance to argue as she shut the door in their faces.

As she made her way to the balcony to check on her friends, Draco called her name.

"Yes?"

"Can you get Joyce and Hermione and bring them to my office? We need to discuss some things."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hermione, you need to marry Professor Snape," Draco said bluntly after everyone had made himself or herself comfortable in his office.

Blaise held up a hand to stop her protests.

"Hear us out. You're having quadruplets. Maybe in the muggle world that's not such a big deal, but it's very rare in the Wizarding world. It'll be in the papers, and all over the WWN. Voldemort will find out, and he'll find out that one of his Death Eaters is the father."

"So? Why would he care?"

"He might not, but if Professor Snape is married to you, it will keep you and your children safe. Safer than if it was a one-night-stand mistake," Draco said, again bluntly.

Hermione burst into tears at that, and Ginny swatted her husband.

"You insensitive prat!" she admonished, and he glared at her.

"This was not a mistake, and I don't ever want to hear you saying that again," Snape said, dangerously.

Draco just shrugged; he was tired and didn't feel like dealing with everyone's emotional shit.

"Your one-night-stand miracle then. If Snape doesn't publicly claim you and the babies, Voldemort may very well ask him to prove his loyalty by abducting, hurting, or even killing you and the kids," Blaise said, as gently as he could.

"You don't know that," Joyce defended.

"No. We really don't know much right now, but shouldn't we take every precaution we can?" Blaise asked.

"Then what?" Hermione asked, blowing her nose in the tissues Joyce had handed her.

"What do you mean?" Snape asked.

"I marry you, then what? Do we stay here? Move to your place, you do have a place, don't you?"

Before Snape could answer, Draco took over.

"Actually, I think it would be best if you lived here."

He looked over at Blaise then Joyce.

"I have more rooms than we'll ever fill, even with all of Ginny's family," he smirked.

Joyce caught her husband's eye.

"I need to be here to keep an eye on Hermione. Complications can arise quickly with multiple births, and I'd feel better being close by," she said, looking at him intently.

Blaise nodded and turned to Draco.

"We can set up wards, strong wards around the Manor. Make this place as safe as can be. Give us a week to make arrangements, and we'll move in."

Joyce stood and walked over to hug Blaise, while Ginny did the same to Draco.

Snape got up and walked over to Hermione, taking Ginny's empty seat.

"Will you do it, Hermione? Will you marry me? I swear I'll do my best to be a good husband and father."

Hermione sighed heavily, and then nodded.

"Yes, I'll marry you," she said, depressed.

"Well, don't sound too excited," he said, miffed.

She looked up at him and giggled.

"What's funny?" he asked, lips quivering in amusement.

"Nothing, its hormones," she said, and gave him a small smile.

They finished making last minute plans, and decided to retire.

Blaise and Joyce headed home, Ginny and Draco headed to bed, and Snape walked Hermione to her rooms.

"Do you think they'll mind having us here?" Hermione asked him.

She'd never admit it, but now that everything was settled, she felt like a boulder had been removed from her shoulders. Marrying Professor Snape had never been an idea that repulsed her; she'd just wanted the circumstances to be different. But she'd been thinking about herself and what she wanted. Now, she had four little lives to think about, and she knew that she'd do anything to keep them safe. Marrying their father really wasn't such a huge sacrifice in the grand scheme of things.

"Like Draco said, it's a very large Manor; we could probably go days without running into them."

They reached her door and she turned to face him.

"Did you mean what you said about being a good father and husband?" she asked.

"I did."

She stared into his black eyes as if she was searching for something.

"Kiss me."

"What?

"Be a good husband, and kiss me."

He hesitated for a second before leaning down to brush his lips against hers.

"You call that a kiss?"

"Hermione, I don't think…"

Hermione turned away from him and fumbled with the doorknob.

"If I'm that unattractive to you…"

His hands found her waist and he spun her around to face him.

He then grabbed each of her wrists with his hands and slipped a knee between her legs. He pressed her into the door, being careful not to put any weight on her swollen tummy.

"You will never be unattractive to me," he said before his mouth descended on hers.

She moaned as he thrust his tongue into her mouth, and she stroked it with her own.

Suddenly she was pushing him away, her eyes wide.

He let go of her, and her hands went to her stomach.

"What is it? Did I hurt you?" he demanded, concerned.

"No, I felt a kick," she said in wonder.

She opened her robes, and lifted up the t-shirt underneath so they could place their hands on her bare belly.

"There it is again!" she squealed, excited.

"I don't feel anything," he said, frowning.

"No, I don't think it's strong enough to feel on the outside, but I definitely feel it on the inside. Oh, wow."

Her eyes met his as she whispered, "Thank you."

He kissed her gently, and bid her goodnight.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

All of Ginny's things had been moved to Draco's room while they were gone. So it didn't take long 'til they were falling into bed.

Ginny had planned on having a baby discussion with him, but that changed as he pulled her to him.

"Need you," he muttered, and began kissing down her neck.

Ginny moaned when he reached her breasts.

She couldn't believe that a few months ago she'd been terrified of doing this with him. She'd considered it a sacrifice. Her duty as part of the Order.

"Oh, Draco!" she sighed as his hand slipped between her legs.

He brought her to the edge, and then removed his hand and entered her in one hard thrust.

She orgasmed and screamed into his mouth as he kissed her. A few more thrusts and he was calling her name.

Ginny ran her fingers through his hair as they cuddled afterward.

"That didn't take very long," she observed.

"Are you complaining?"

"No, I just…"

He kissed her.

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

"No, I didn't mean…"

"Gin, please! It's been a long day, and I'm tired, Let's just sleep, okay?"

"Okay."

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we switch sides?"

"…?"

"I'm used to sleeping on that side of the… uhhh. I thought you…mm… you said you were tired… ah!"

Draco glanced up at her from his place between her thighs.

"I am, now I just need you to get that way."

He went back to work on her using his tongue and fingers until she was writhing uncontrollably, and murmuring incoherently.

"Please?" she begged, as he pulled away abruptly.

"Do you promise to quit talking and let me sleep?"

"Yes, yes, just please…"

He gave in, and she nearly pulled his hair out as she found her release.

He climbed up her body, and gave her a long linger kiss, before settling himself next to her, his head pillowed on her breasts.

End Chapter


	18. Chapter 17: Needs

Someone to Watch Over Me

Chapter 17: Needs

"What's wrong, Draco?" Ginny asked her husband in frustration.

"I don't know, Gin, I'm just not in the mood," he sighed and pulled his shirt back on.

"Again? Honey, tonight's the last night in my cycle that I can conceive! It will be a month before the chance will come up again!" Ginny was trying her best not to yell and failing miserably.

Draco walked over to the closet, and pulled out a jacket.

"Have you changed your mind about having a baby?"

He sighed, and turned to look at her.

"Nothing would make me happier than to have a son or daughter, Gin. But, remember when we used to make love just for the hell of it? There was no time table, no lying with your legs up in the air for thirty minutes afterward, and no nasty potions," he was trying to lighten the mood, but not being very successful.

She huffed and glared at him.

"Well, if you can't handle it, maybe we shouldn't be doing this anyway," she said, and was horrified to feel the tears burning in her eyes.

Draco sighed again and pulled her into his arms.

"It's the stress, Gin. We're all feeling it. When things calm down a bit, we can try again."

Ginny clung to him, and let the tears come.

"I'm being childish. I'm just so scared…"

"Shh. It's going to be okay, you'll see."

Three months had passed since Ginny and Draco had married. They'd had good days and bad ones, but all things considered, their marriage was going pretty well. Better than poor Hermione's and Snape's anyway.

Two months ago, Hermione and Severus were married by Dumbledore at Hogwarts in a private ceremony. An hour after the 'I do's' Snape had been summoned by Voldemort. No one had heard from him since.

Ginny and Joyce were scared to death that their husbands might be next. Ginny believed that getting pregnant would help Draco gain favor with Voldemort, as that seemed to have been his goal for her and Draco since the whole thing started.

Unfortunately, that particular task hadn't been quite as easy as she'd anticipated. Apparently this was just one more thing that Hermione was better at than everyone else.

"You should go check on Hermione," Draco said.

It was Ginny's turn to sigh.

She pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"I love Hermione, I really do, but she's just so difficult to be around. I mean her pregnancy hormones were bad enough on their own, but now with Snape gone…" Ginny shook her head.

She watched the guilt creep into his eyes.

"It's not your fault, you know."

"If we hadn't forced her to marry him, this might not have happened."

"Oh, please! Hermione's in love with him! She's having his babies for Merlin's sake. It was only right that they get married, and even if they hadn't, the Dark Lord would have found out anyway."

Draco contemplated her words, and then nodded.

"You're right, doesn't make me feel any less bad, but you are right."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione had moved all of her things into Snape's rooms. She was desperately clinging to any hope that he might come back to her, but part of her wasn't sure he would if he could. She and the babies would be fine. He'd already changed his will before he married her, allowing her plenty of money to see that her children had what they needed.

"Except for a father," she muttered out loud.

She was currently sitting at his desk writing the Potion's lesson plan for next week's classes. She'd been horrified to see the want ad for a Potion's Professor in the Daily Prophet that Dumbledore had put out a week after Severus had disappeared. She'd gone to him in a rage, and came home with a job.

Teaching Potions wasn't something Hermione had ever really desired to do, but at least this way Severus would have a job when he came back. If he came back.

She blinked hard to keep the tears from coming. Honestly, it seemed like she'd been crying ever since he had disappeared.

It would hit her at odd times. Her poor students always kept tissues handy for when she'd have an outburst during class.

A small smile crossed her lips as she remembered overhearing two fifth year Hufflepuffs discussing who was worse, her or Snape.

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts.

Her heart began to race like it always did whenever there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" she called, trying to sound nonchalant.

Ginny poked her head in and Hermione's face fell.

"Good to see you too," Ginny teased.

"Sorry. Please come in," Hermione said, politely.

Ginny sank down on the sofa in Snape's office.

"How are you doing?"

"Oh, about the same as when you asked me thirty minutes ago. I thought you and Draco would be baby making about now."

Ginny grimaced.

"I think we're going to quit trying so hard for a while. If it happens, it happens."

Hermione pulled herself up and waddled over to join Ginny on the sofa, putting her swollen feet on the coffee table. She was now five months along, and as big as a house. She'd overheard Joyce telling Ginny that if she got any bigger, she might have to remain in bed for the last few months of her pregnancy.

"Want to trade places?"

"Not on your life!"

Hermione laughed, despite herself.

They sat in silence for a minute.

"Oh, want to see a trick? Hand me that coaster," Hermione said.

Ginny handed it over.

Hermione vigorously rubbed her belly, and then placed the coaster on top of it. A few seconds later the coaster went flying off.

"They kicked it off? Does it hurt?" Ginny asked, pressing her hands against Hermione's swollen tummy.

"Yes, they always kick like that when I put pressure on them, but no, it doesn't hurt."

After feeling the strong kicks under her hands for a few minutes, Ginny asked, "What does it feel like?"

Hermione pondered the question for a moment.

"Well, it's like kicking the inside of a balloon, only I'm the balloon."

Ginny laughed.

"Thanks for clearing that up."

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Draco came running in.

Ginny jumped to her feet.

"What is it?"

Draco pushed up his sleeve, and held up his arm for them to see.

The Dark Mark was glowing, and pulsating.

"I'm being summoned."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was four hours later before he finally returned. Ginny, Blaise, and Joyce were in the parlor waiting for him. Hermione had been sent to bed a while ago, before she could topple over with exhaustion. They'd all sworn to wake her up the moment Draco returned.

Draco apparated into his parlor, and he was not alone. A weak, but very much alive Severus Snape was leaning heavily on him.

A million questions were fired at the pair, but Draco held up his hands to stop them.

"Severus was being punished for marrying a mud- uh, Muggle-born, but in light of the quadruplets, the Dark Lord is allowing him to live. I know you have many more questions, but I think Snape needs to get to Hermione as soon as possible. Everything else can wait until the morning."

With that, Blaise came and helped Draco take Snape to his rooms.

Snape shooed them away when he reached the door.

He went into his rooms, and saw her asleep in his bed. Suddenly, every torturous second of the last two months seemed worth it just to be here now.

As silent as possible, he showered and shaved, he hadn't been allowed to in quite some time. Then he pulled on a nightshirt, and slipped into bed, spooning Hermione, and wrapping an arm around her much larger stomach. He felt a small kick beneath his hand, and grinned insanely into the dark.

It was very good to be home.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny attacked Draco when he entered their room a few minutes later.

Pulling his clothes off, and dropping kisses wherever she could reach.

"Ginny…"

"I need you, Draco. I need to feel you inside me, now!"

He divested himself of the rest of his clothes while she did the same, then he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

In one quick move, he was inside of her, knowing that she'd be ready for him. They simply held and kissed each other while connected in the most intimate of ways for several minutes.

Declarations of undying love were proclaimed in soft whispers, as they caressed each other, tenderly.

Ginny moaned aloud when Draco finally began to move. He was soon pounding into her, over and over, gasping her name in an unending mantra.

When they had both found their release, Draco rolled onto his back so that she was sprawled on top of him.

He played with her hair, while she kissed, licked, and nipped at his chest and nipples. He was soon hard inside of her again, and this time she took control, raising and lowering herself onto him.

She changed her angle, and caught her breath a he bumped a spot inside her that sent delicious shivers up her spine. A few thrusts later, they came together, shouting the other's name.

Ginny rolled over then curled up to his side.

After a few more whispered 'I love you's', they drifted off to sleep, content with the knowledge that they and the ones they cared about were safe. At least, for the time being.

**Warning: There be Hermione/Snape sex ahead!**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione awoke to the feel of a man snuggled up behind her. Hardly daring to believe it, she turned over to look at him.

"Hello, Mrs. Snape."

She gasped and sat up.

"Is it really you, or am I dreaming again?" she demanded, tears rolling down her face.

He sat up and pulled her into his lap.

"It's really me, Hermione. I'm home."

She threw her arms around his neck, and sobbed into his chest. He felt a few kicks of protestation from her stomach being smashed against him.

"I don't think the little ones are happy with this position."

"Tough," she said, and pulled him closer so she could kiss him.

The kiss grew heated. Each of them had been looking forward to their second time together, hopefully without the help of a potion. Had they known they'd be separated so long, they would have done this months ago.

When he reached for the hem of the nightgown, she froze.

"What?" he asked.

"I just… Well, I'm huge! I'm afraid that once you see what a cow I've become it'll kill the mood," she ducked her head, shyly.

He took hold of her chin, and tilted her head back up.

"That could never happen."

She didn't look convinced, but didn't try to stop him as he pulled the night gown over her head.

Her whole body was swollen, including her breasts and he was careful as he massaged them, knowing that they'd be sensitive.

She blushed when she saw his eyes drop to the maternity briefs she was wearing.

But he simply pulled them off, and stared down at her naked form in adoration.

"Hermione you could never look more beautiful to me than you do now."

She reached for him and he leaned down to kiss her, and then rolled her on her side facing away from him. She knew what he was doing, as she'd read the same books that he had, and accommodatingly lifted her top leg so that he could slide his under it.

It wasn't long before he was thrusting into her from behind, kissing the back of her neck, while a hand played between her legs. She was writhing and moaning. It was almost overwhelming to be doing this with him again after only dreaming about it for so long.

When they were done, Hermione turned to face him. They kissed, deeply, and then snuggled up in each other's arms.

Explanations were trivial and could be sorted out tomorrow. For now, Hermione just wanted to enjoy sleeping in her husband's arms.

End Chapter 17


	19. Chapter 18: Ginny Learns to Ride a Horse

Someone to Watch Over Me

Chapter 18: Ginny Learns How to Ride a Horse

Joyce was making breakfast the next morning when Ginny entered the kitchen. 

"Smells good," she mumbled, heading for the coffeepot.

"Thanks. It'll be ready in a few minutes."

Ginny poured herself a cup.

"Are you working today?"

Joyce sighed.

"Blaise doesn't want me to, but I do. I really need to get out of the manor, and I miss my patients," Joyce admitted.

"I wish I had something to distract me," Ginny said.

"You just wait 'til those babies are born, believe me, there'll be plenty to distract you then."

"I had planned on baby shopping with Hermione today, but now that Snape is back, they'll probably want to be alone."

Joyce nodded in agreement.

"Draco is out on Order business. Who knows what time he'll be home," Ginny whined.

Blaise came into the room, and walked over to Joyce. He gave her a kiss, and then helped himself to some coffee.

He sat down beside Ginny, and inhaled the delicious aroma from his steaming cup.

"Good morning Blaise," she said, unnerved by how quiet he was.

He gave her a hostile look, and let out a small growl while pulling his coffee cup closer.

Ginny raised her eyebrows and scooted her chair away from him.

Joyce laughed.

"Don't mind him. He's never civil until after his third cup of coffee," she explained, ruffling his hair affectionately.

The look he gave her was one of pure adoration as she refilled his already empty cup.

Ginny sighed.

"I'm going to be so bored today!"

Joyce set a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Do you like horses?" Joyce asked.

Blaise choked and nearly spilt his precious coffee.

"Absolutely not," he said, shaking his head at her.

"Oh, come on! You're going to the mansion today, and I know you'll be taking the horses out for some exercise. Ginny could help," Joyce said, giving her husband a pointed look.

Blaise sighed and turned to Ginny.

"Would you like to come with me?"

It was the first time Blaise had ever really spoken to her directly. She was suddenly struck by how handsome he was. He was no Draco, but still. She really didn't know much about this man who'd been living in her home for almost three months now. She had been under the impression that he didn't like her because he never spoke to her. Joyce, Draco, and surprisingly, Harry were the only ones he seemed to have full conversations with. But maybe he just wasn't a big talker.

"I really don't know much about horses," Ginny admitted.

"Blaise is an excellent riding instructor," Joyce gushed.

He shot her a look, and then turned back to Ginny.

"You should come, it will be fun," he said, sounding sincere.

"Okay, I'd probably go mad if I were stuck here by myself all day."

"You could just pick up a book," Hermione said, waddling into the room.

Ginny glared at her.

"Snape let you out of bed?" Joyce asked teasingly.

Hermione blushed and Blaise got to his feet.

"I've got some things to do before we go. I'll meet you in the parlor in thirty minutes," he told Ginny.

He grabbed Hermione's arm and helped her to sit in his abandoned chair.

He then gathered Joyce in his arms.

"You could always come with us," he said huskily.

"Blaise. I need to see my patients," she said, continuing their earlier discussion.

He frowned, but nodded.

Joyce stood up on tiptoe to give him a kiss.

"I'll be back no later than three," she promised him.

He nodded again and left the room.

Ginny and Joyce practically pounced on Hermione.

"So?"

"What happened?"

Hermione turned even redder.

"I knew it! I'm so happy for you, Hermione," Joyce said, giving her a hug.

"You mean, you guys actually had sex?" Ginny asked, concerned.

"We're married Ginny, why shouldn't we?"

"It's just that you're so pregnant, wouldn't it hurt the babies?"

"No, not at only five months along. In fact, they can have sex up to a few weeks before the birth. That's when the baby drops. Of course, sex will be the furthest thing from Hermione's mind at that point," Joyce explained.

"I'd appreciate it if we could quit talking about my sex life. And if I don't get something to eat right now, I'm going to die of starvation!" Hermione exclaimed.

Joyce gave her a look, but quickly went to get her a plate of pancakes.

"So, you're going with Blaise today?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Oh, I hope that's okay. I mean, I assumed that you'd want to spend some time with Snape."

"That's fine, Ginny. I'm going to do my best to guilt him into shopping with me. I think I can do it, especially if I have no one else to go with me," she said confidently as she tucked in to her pancakes.

"Well, I better get going. You guys have fun today," Joyce said and left.

"Blaise is going to teach me to ride a horse," Ginny said.

"How well do you know him?" Hermione asked between bites.

"Not very well. He's kind of quiet, you know? But Joyce is great, and he obviously adores her so he can't be that bad can he?"

Hermione chewed thoughtfully.

"Probably not. What do you know about Blaise and Joyce? How did they meet? And why don't they have any children? She rarely talks about herself."

Ginny hesitated, unsure if she should reveal what she knew.

"Remember on my wedding day when I had that anxiety attack?" she asked, deciding that secrets between them would probably not be a good thing.

Hermione nodded.

"Well, I asked her how they met, and she said that the first time she saw him, he saved her from being raped by her ex-fiancé."

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Ew, Hermione! Swallow first!" she said making a face.

"Did she say anything else?"

"No, she just got this haunted look in her eyes."

"Speaking of her eyes, do they look familiar to you?"

"Yes, but I can't think of who."

"Dumbledore," Snape drawled as he entered the kitchen.

The two women jumped.

"Joyce is related to Albus Dumbledore?" Ginny asked in shock.

"Yes, but she's actually Aberforth Dumbledore's great grand daughter."

"Why didn't she say anything? And why on Earth would a relative of Dumbledore's marry a Death Eater?" Hermione asked.

"She doesn't speak to him anymore," he explained, starting to look uncomfortable. "You should really ask her if you want to know more. I'm sure that she'd tell you."

"See if you can find out anything from Blaise," Hermione whispered to Ginny while Snape glared at the empty coffeepot.

Ginny nodded and left to meet Blaise.

"Severus?" Hermione asked as she watched her husband whip up another pot of coffee.

"Hmm?"

"Do you have any plans today?" she asked, nonchalantly.

"Yes."

"You do?" she asked, upset.

"Yes, I intend to spend every second of today making up for lost time with my lovely wife," he said, giving her a smoldering look.

She beamed at him.

"Good! I'll need help shopping for baby things. We're going to need four of everything…" she trailed off as he gave her a horrified look.

She burst into tears. She couldn't help it!

Snape rushed to her side and started rubbing her back.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked anxiously.

"N-nothing," she stammered, trying desperately to stop crying.

"You can tell me," he said.

"W-well, it's just that, the babies will be here before we know it and we haven't bought a single thing for them. I'm going to be too big to do it if I wait too much longer," she said sniffing.

"What have you been doing while I was gone?" he demanded.

She looked at him intently, allowing the tears to fall fast and free as she whispered, "Waiting for you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny laughed in delight as Joyce's horse, Baby, raced across the pasture. The wind whipped at her unbound hair, and Ginny felt as if she were flying. Horseback riding was a lot easier than she'd thought it would be. Blaise had seemed very impressed with her.

All he'd done was explain the basics, and then helped her on the horse. Ginny had taken off as if she'd been riding all her life. She was definitely going to talk to Draco about getting some horses. A part of her felt ashamed at the thought of spending so much money, but then another part felt defiant. She was living a dangerous life as the wife of a Death Eater spy. Why not make the most of it?

"Are you sure you've never ridden before?" Blaise called as he and his horse, Dragon, caught up with her.

"I never have, but it feels very natural."

"You're lucky. I had many bruises and even a few broken bones before I could master it," he admitted ruefully.

"I was just thinking about asking Draco to get some horses of our own. I had no idea they were so much fun."

Blaise smiled.

"Draco's not very fond of horses. But I'm sure he'll let you have one if you ask."

Ginny nodded.

They trotted along in silence for a minute and then Ginny remembered what Hermione had told her to do.

"So, does Joyce enjoy riding?" she asked.

Blaise gave her a calculating look.

"Sometimes."

When he didn't elaborate, Ginny changed tactics.

"How did you and Joyce meet?"

Blaise visibly stiffened, then seemed to ponder the question.

"It's a really long story."

"I don't mind."

"Look Ginny, I think you're a really nice person and all, but I'm not really comfortably talking to you about some things."

Ginny gave him a hurt look.

"My husband and his father insulted me and my entire family the first time I met him. How could your first meeting be any worse than that?"

Blaise sighed in defeat. Ginny was not easily intimidated.

"Let's just say that the circumstances of our first meeting were unusual, and a little dark. It led directly to our marriage, and it was a very hard time for both of us."

"Okay, but why…"

"Ginny, if you want to know more, ask Joyce."

Ginny pouted but stayed quiet.

"Come on, I'll race you back," Blaise said, then took off like a bullet toward the barn.

She immediately raced after him. It was hard to stay mad as she and Baby flew across the pasture, easily over taking him.

End Chapter 18


	20. Chapter 19: Interlude

Chapter 19: Interlude

"How about all A's. Anna, Annabelle, Annabella, and Annie," Hermione suggested.

"Sure, we could just call them all Ann for short," Snape said sarcastically.

"Oh, I guess that would be confusing."

She threw the baby book down on the table and picked up her sandwich again.

"This is a lot more difficult than I thought it would be," she commented.

"Do you have any family names you want to use?" Snape asked her.

Hermione just shrugged, no longer meeting his eyes.

"Hermione, you have informed your family about all of this, haven't you?"

"You're using legilimency on me, aren't you?" she demanded.

He looked around the Leaky Cauldron to see if anyone had heard her. Though the place was packed, no one seemed to be looking at them.

"I'd appreciate it if you refrained from shouting out my 'special abilities' in the middle of a crowded restaurant," he warned dangerously.

She just rolled her eyes.

"Really, you're so paranoid; you could give Moody a run for his money."

His eye twitched, and he had to count backwards from ten before speaking again.

"In answer to your question, no I was not reading your mind."

"Then how did you know I hadn't told my parents yet?"

"Because I know you, Hermione."

"Oh," she replied sheepishly.

"Do you think they have any cheesecake here?" she asked suddenly.

"I think you need to talk to your parents," he said, not allowing her to change the subject.

She sighed.

"They think I'm out saving the world, not married and having four babies at age twenty."

Snape studied her for a minute.

"Do your parents love you?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered without hesitation.

"Then don't you think it's wrong to deny them the knowledge that they're about to become Grandparents? Don't you want your mother with you?" he asked as gently as he could.

He groaned and looked up at the ceiling in dismay. The tears had started again.

She was crying so hard that she could barely speak.

"I c-couldn't stand to see the disappointment in their eyes!" she wailed.

A waitress was suddenly at their table with tissues.

"Thank you," Snape said, taking them from her.

He stood up and had barely moved toward her before she flung herself into his arms sobbing in earnest.

He gave a strained smile to the on-lookers, and throwing some money on they table, ushered her out of the restaurant.

He settled her on a bench outside in a semi-privet alcove, and then sat down beside her. He rubbed her back reassuringly while she tried to pull herself together.

When the sobs had been reduced to sniffles, he picked up where they left off.

"You can't hide from your parents forever."

She glared up at him, and then gave a defeated sigh. "I know."

"They might be disappointed, but they also might be happy for you. I'll even come with you if you'd like," he offered.

She smiled at him.

"No. I think I should tell them by myself. They need to get used to the idea before I unleash you on them. I'll call on them tonight."

He nodded.

"Are you ready to do some more shopping?" he asked with false enthusiasm.

"Sure."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Draco got back from his meeting with Dumbledore, Joyce was the only one home. She was sitting at the kitchen table sipping tea. Her face was white as a sheet, and her eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"Hello Joyce. Are you okay?" he asked, hesitantly.

Joyce looked up at him, startled.

"I- yes. I didn't hear you come in. Would you like some tea?"

He shook his head.

"You don't look okay. Is something wrong? Where is everyone? Is it Ginny?" he asked, anxiously.

"No, it's not like that, Draco. Ginny's fine. She went with Blaise to see to the horses. Severus and Hermione went baby shopping. I just got back from work a few minutes ago. I'm upset because… I lost a patient."

Draco gave her a confused look.

"You can't find one of your patients?"

"No, my patient died."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Joyce. Is there anything I can do?"

She shook her head.

"I think I'm going to lie down for a while. You'll tell Blaise where I am?"

He nodded and she left.

And he thought he'd had a bad day. He'd spent almost six hours listening to Dumbledore detail a plan to bring down the Dark Lord. Draco hadn't had any part in it, and was quite perturbed at having to sit through it all for no reason. Dumbledore had said he'd thought Draco would want to know what was going on. Draco had responded that that was great, so now if he was tortured, he could announce Dumbledore's plan to Voldemort and all the Death Eaters.

No one had found that funny except for him. It made him miss Ginny, she would have laughed.

It was Ginny's laugh that brought him out of his reverie.

She and Blaise came strolling into the kitchen.

Ginny looked incredible. Her brilliant Auburn hair was coming loose from her ponytail, her normally porcelain complexion was spotted with red from the cold November wind, and her eyes were sparkling with a happiness he hadn't seen before.

He was hit with a stab of jealously at the thought that Blaise had been the cause of this change. However, all thoughts of Blaise quickly faded as she turned that beaming smile on him.

"Oh, Draco! I had so much fun. I wish you could have been there," she said, throwing her arms around him and planting a kiss on his mouth.

"Me too," he said, returning the kiss.

Blaise cleared his throat, and Draco sent him an annoyed look.

"Has Joyce come home yet?"

"Yes, she's taking a nap."

"Is she ill?" he asked anxiously.

"No, but she is a little upset. A patient of hers died today."

The words had barely left Draco's mouth before Blaise had disappeared.

"Poor Joyce," Ginny commented with a frown.

Draco tightened his arms around her, and buried his face in her hair.

"How did your meeting go?" she asked sliding her hands down to massage his rump.

He groaned, then pulled back to look at her.

"I'm going to wait until everyone's here so I only have to go over it once," he said, pulling her hips against his.

She gave him a knowing smirk.

"And I just thought of something we can do 'til then," she whispered, and then stood up on tiptoe to nip at his ear lobe.

He picked her up and placed her on the table, moving to stand between her legs.

He pulled her shirt over her head and threw it behind him, making her giggle. He then started kissing down her neck and along the cleavage at the top of her bra.

She moaned and arched her back, begging him to touch her.

He nimbly unfastened her bra, and tossed it over his shoulder just like he had the shirt.

They were startled by a horrified squeak, and turned to see Hermione and Snape standing awestruck in the doorway.

Ginny quickly crossed her arms over her breasts, her face turning redder than it ever had before.

Hermione snorted, and snatched Ginny's bra from where it had landed on Snape's head.

"Really, do you have to do it where we eat?" she asked, tossing Draco the bra.

Snape mumbled something about getting a drink and left the kitchen.

Hermione sighed tiredly.

"When you're done, come to my room. I want to show you all the things we bought," she told them and then left herself.

Ginny and Draco looked at each other for a minute, and then burst out laughing.

End Chapter 19


	21. Chapter 20: Secrets and Plans

Someone to Watch Over Me

Chapter 20: Secrets and Plans

Ginny made a fuss over all the cute baby stuff Hermione and Snape had bought, as was expected of her. Joyce and Blaise had not emerged from their room, so it had been up to her to listen to Hermione prattle on about the shopping experience. The stab of jealousy she was trying so hard to hide made her grateful that she had not been the one to take Hermione shopping.

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears as she related the fact that she'd been keeping her parents in the dark about everything.

"Snape's right, you really do need to tell them," Ginny commented.

"I know. Any advice on how I should go about it?"

"You want advice from me? Do you not remember what happened when I broke the news of marrying Draco to my family? At least all you have to worry about is your mum and dad, and not six older brothers!"

Hermione sighed tiredly.

"I'm so ready for all of this to be over," she said, patting her stomach wistfully.

"Well, Joyce says you should enjoy the peace now. Once the babies get here, I think we'll all be kept pretty busy," Ginny reminded her.

Hermione gave her an adoring look, eyes filling with tears yet again.

"Really? You're going to help me?"

"Of course I am! There will be four babies, Hermione. You and Snape are going to need all the help you can get."

Ginny suddenly found it hard to breathe when Hermione started squeezing the life out of her in a big hug. She felt one of the babies kick her stomach, as she was smashed against Hermione.

"Sorry, they do that when something presses against them," Hermione said, then yawned.

"Well, if you're going to tell your parents tonight, you should probably get some rest," Ginny said, doing her best 'Joyce' impression.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

She helped Hermione into bed and left to find Draco.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She found him, along with Joyce, Blaise, and Snape having a heated discussion in the kitchen.

She quietly slipped into the empty seat next to Joyce, and gave the other woman a small smile. Joyce smiled back, but it was weak, and Ginny could tell that she'd been crying.

"So Dumbledore's big plan is to have Harry use the killing curse on the Dark Lord? Has he ever killed anyone before?" Blaise demanded.

"No. Potter has never used any of the Unforgivables on another human being to my knowledge," Snape said.

Blaise threw up his hands in frustration.

"Even if Harry could cast a successful killing curse, would it actually kill Lord Voldemort?" Ginny asked.

They all turned to look at her as if seeing her for the first time.

"I mean, didn't he cast the curse on Harry, only to have it rebounded back onto himself? If it didn't kill him then, how can we expect it to kill him now?" Ginny continued.

"That's what I asked. Harry just said he'd try anyway," Draco said with a scowl.

"When is Harry supposed to do this?" Joyce asked.

"Tomorrow night. It all ends then, one way or another," Draco answered solemnly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione apparated just outside her parent's front door and looked around her nervously. She smoothed non-existent wrinkles in her dark green robes and made a vain attempt at sucking in her stomach.

"Just get it over with," she whispered to herself, and then knocked on the door.

"Hermione! I'd thought you'd forgotten all about us," her mother said pulling her into a hug.

"My you've certainly been eating well! Come on inside where it's warm," Mrs. Granger said, pulling her into the house.

Hermione opened her mouth several times, but couldn't seem to make any sound. It didn't really matter; her mother was talking enough for both of them.

"Hermione's here, dear," she called to Mr. Granger.

"Hello princess," her dad said, hugging her.

"Do you not get any exercise saving the world?" he asked, patting her stomach.

"It's probably the sugar. We rarely gave her any when she was a child," Mrs. Granger commented to her husband.

"That stuff is more addictive than cocaine!" he growled.

"Hermione, darling, I know it will be difficult, but you can get off the sugar again. And this will help." Her mother thrust a copy of 'Dr. Atkins' Miracle Diet' into her hands.

"But mum-" she began.

"Now, now. It won't be easy, but we'll help. You'll drop that weight in no time! Then we can find you a good husband…"

Her parents were both smiling at her mischievously.

"I AM NOT FAT, I'M PREGNANT!" she yelled, throwing the book across the room. "And I don't need you to find me a husband, because I'm already married!"

She held up her left hand to show them her ring.

They just stared at her in shocked silence.

"Well, say something!" Hermione demanded.

"Darling, you should really tell people that you're pregnant when you first see them, or they'll think that you're fat," her mother said finally.

Hermione groaned and sank down onto the couch.

"Why me?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco was sitting at his desk, focused intently on the sheet of parchment in front of him.

Ginny came up behind him, and started rubbing his shoulders.

"What are you working on?" she asked in a low voice.

He quickly turned the parchment over and leaned back into her touch.

"Nothing important," he said, and then groaned aloud when she started massaging his scalp.

"Good. We have some unfinished business to see to," she said, turning his chair around to face her.

His hands went to her waist as she straddled his lap, and kissed him deeply.

Her hands moved down his chest to the buttons on his pants, but he grabbed them to stop her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He lifted her hands to his mouth and reverently kissed her palms, as if they were precious to him.

When he looked up at her, she watched a single tear slip from his eye.

"Draco, tell me what's wrong!" she demanded.

Ginny was scared. She'd never seen her husband cry before.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"Yes, and I love you. Now what…"

He cut her off with a kiss, and held her tight against him.

"Draco?" she gasped when he finally let her up for air.

"Please, Ginny. No more questions. Just love me," he whispered, hoarsely.

She nodded, and he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.

Ginny's worry increased as Draco slowly made love to her. It was as if he was desperate to make it last as long as possible.

When he finally pushed himself into her, she forced the worry from her mind, and gave herself completely over to him.

There would be plenty of time to talk later.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione apparated home with a disgruntled pop. Snape had been waiting for her and quickly set aside the essays he'd been grading.

"How did it go?" he asked, helping her remove her outer cloak.

She sighed wearily, and sat down on the sofa.

"It went fine," she said, putting a hand over her eyes.

"They weren't disappointed?" he asked carefully.

"With me for being married and pregnant? No. They were disappointed that their intern, Steven, would not be the future son-in-law they had decided on," she replied tersely.

"Well, did you…"

She placed a hand over his lips.

"Please, Severus. I don't want to talk about it anymore. Suffice it to say that they now know, and are expecting both of us for Christmas dinner."

He nodded.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Just tired, like normal. I am a little hungry, though. Do we have any cheesecake? Mum and dad are on this no-carb kick, and dinner was less than satisfying," she said in a rush.

He hid a grin, and helped her to her feet.

They went to the kitchen and had coffee and cheesecake while discussing plans for the nursery.

Snape then told her of Dumbledore's plan as she had missed their little meeting earlier. He immediately regretted it, however, as she jumped up from her chair and started screeching.

"IS HE MAD?" she demanded.

"Hermione, love, please calm down. The others are in bed, we don't want to wake them," he said as soothingly as possible.

"Surely Harry didn't agree to such an idiotic…"

The look on Snape's face made her let out a frustrated yell.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THEY ARE ALL MORONS!" she shouted and stamped her foot.

They heard the sound of someone clearing his throat and looked up to see Blaise standing in the doorway.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Oh sure, everything is perfect! Except for the fact that we're following the orders of a man who has a lemon drop for a brain," she answered sarcastically.

Blaise coughed to hide his chuckle.

"I guess you told her about the plan?" he asked.

Snape nodded.

"This is so stupid, I…"

She stopped and put a hand to her abdomen.

"I-I need to sit down," she said, swaying slightly.

Snape quickly pushed a chair under her.

Once seated she hunched over and moaned.

"Hermione? What is it?" Snape demanded placing a hand on her stomach.

"Cramps," she whimpered.

"I'll get Joyce," Blaise said, and raced away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

An hour later, Hermione was tucked into bed with Joyce fussing over her.

Blaise and Snape watched from the doorway, staying out of the midwife's way.

Joyce placed one more pillow behind Hermione's back and asked, "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, thank you," Hermione said, gratefully.

She felt much better now.

"Good, because you're not moving for three months."

"What?!"

"Oh, no you don't. Calm down. You have to remain calm," Joyce said as soothingly as she could.

"You almost miscarried tonight Hermione. It is much too early to have the babies, they would have died. You could have died," she admonished gently.

Hermione felt tears begin to slide down her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"I know you didn't. And I know you'll do much better from now on. I should have been monitoring you more closely."

She handed Hermione a tissue.

"From now on, you are to stay off of your feet as much as possible. Do not attempt to go up or down the stairs on your own. You must do your best not to get upset or over-excited. Do you understand?"

Hermione nodded.

Joyce leaned down and gave her a hug.

"We'll make sure that someone is always nearby to check on you," she said, looking up at the men in the doorway.

They nodded emphatically.

"Get some sleep. I'll examine you again in the morning. Severus, please come and get me if you suspect anything might be wrong, okay?"

"I will, thanks Joyce."

After she and Blaise left, Snape crawled into the bed beside Hermione, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I am so sorry, please forgive me," he begged, kissing her cheek.

"For what?" she asked.

"For upsetting you. This was all my fault," he explained, moving a hand to her stomach.

"No it was my fault. Sometimes it just feels good to get really angry. I didn't realize that doing so could hurt the babies, or I'd have done a better job of holding onto my temper," she admitted, relaxing into his embrace.

He didn't say anything.

"Severus? I promise not to lose control like that again, but please don't let it stop you from telling me things! I want to know what's going on while I'm confined to bed," she pleaded.

"I'll keep you informed, as long as if you promise to concentrate on resting and staying well," he said finally.

She smiled and kissed him. "I promise," she vowed, then drifted off in his arms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny awoke the next morning and was pleased to see Draco still deeply asleep. Quiet as a mouse, she slipped out of bed, and pulled on her robe.

She looked down at him again then crept out the door, making her way to his study. She headed straight for his desk and smiled when she saw that the parchment he'd been writing on last night was still there.

She turned it over and stared down in astonishment.

"Ginny, don't-" Draco called out as he entered the room.

It was too late.

"Draco, what… why?" she asked, feeling the bile rise in her throat.

He sighed in defeat then crouched down in front of her.

"I can't let Harry face the Dark Lord tonight on his own. I don't know what's going to happen, but I don't think we're going to win. I just, wanted to be prepared, that's all," he said.

She started crying and he pulled her down into his arms.

The parchment fluttered to the floor as Ginny and Draco held each other close.

Over her shoulder he could read the words at the top of the page.

_Last Will and Testament of Draco Malfoy_

End Chapter 20


	22. Chapter 21: One More Day

Someone to Watch Over Me

Chapter 21:

Professor Snape awoke to the sound of his bedroom being slammed open.

Joyce entered pulling Hermione by the arm, which was not easy as the pregnant woman kept digging her heels into the carpet.

"I said bed-rest, Hermione, and I meant it," Joyce snapped and then turned to glare at Snape.

"You'll have to keep a closer watch on her," she admonished him.

"But I feel fine! I just wanted some breakfast…"

"Then you should have awoken me," Snape growled.

Hermione glared at him.

"I tried! You're impossible to wake," she sniffed.

Joyce shook her head in frustration.

"No one is impossible to wake; you just didn't try hard enough."

Hermione suddenly found the carpet very interesting.

Between the two of them, Joyce and Snape were able to wrestle Hermione back into bed.

"I'm hungry," she complained, pouting.

Joyce rolled her eyes.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"Blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, strawberries, and a side of mayonnaise," she answered without hesitation.

Snape made a face, and Joyce couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, I better start cooking then," she said leaving the room.

"Oh, I forgot sour cream and pickles!" Hermione called after her.

"What?" she asked Snape, who was looking at her with ultimate disgust.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Joyce whipped up an incredible spread for breakfast, and loaded up a tray to take to Snape and Hermione. Upon returning to the kitchen, she saw that Blaise, Ginny, and Draco had loaded up their plates and sat at the table.

Blaise gave her a questioning look and motioned toward Ginny and Draco, who were quietly picking at their food.

Joyce shrugged at her husband, and gave him a quick kiss before filling her own plate.

There was a tense silence for a few minutes.

"I caught Hermione trying to sneak down the stairs this morning," Joyce commented.

"Is she okay?" Blaise asked, concerned.

"Yes, she's back in bed now."

"Wait a minute, why can't Hermione come downstairs?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, I forgot you two were already in bed. Hermione got upset and almost miscarried last night," Joyce explained, glad that Ginny was talking.

"But she's okay now?" Draco inquired.

"Yes, but we all need to keep an eye on her. Make sure that she stays in bed as much as possible," Joyce said, looking the Malfoy's in the eye.

They nodded.

"I guess I should go sit with her when Snape leaves for school," Ginny said reluctantly.

Joyce gave Blaise a look.

He cleared his throat.

"If there's something else you need to do, I can stay with her," he offered.

Joyce smiled at him, pleased.

"Thanks, Blaise. Draco and I have something to take care of this morning, but I'll come relieve you this afternoon," Ginny said, gratefully.

The tension was back, and Draco and Ginny avoided looking at each other.

"Well, I need to get to work," Joyce said, getting to her feet.

She kissed her husband and waved goodbye.

After she left, the silence became unbearable.

"So Ginny, did you ask Draco for a horse yet?" Blaise asked nonchalantly.

Draco choked on his toast.

Ginny pounded him on the back while Blaise chuckled.

When he was able to catch his breath, Draco scowled at Blaise.

"Do you have a death wish, Zabini?" he asked dangerously.

"What? Why don't you like horses, Draco?" Ginny asked curiously.

Draco turned his glare to Ginny, but she just narrowed her eyes at him.

"If you don't tell her, I will," Blaise threatened.

Draco stiffly got to his feet and went to refill his coffee cup. He stood over the kitchen sink, staring out the window.

After a few minutes of silence, Blaise began the story.

"We were ten years old when we first met," Blaise told Ginny, a smile crossing his face as he remembered a simpler time.

"His mother brought him to my house that summer. You see, his mother and my mother had been very good friends at school. He was so arrogant! Bragging about everything he owned and how much nicer his house was."

Ginny smiled, remembering how horrible he'd once been.

"I asked him if he'd ever ridden a horse," Blaise continued. "At first, he'd been offended at the ridiculous idea of riding a muggle animal. But I insisted that it was a lot of fun and that he ought to at least try it. He agreed, and we went to the stables. I saddled up Pecan, a tamed old mare, and demonstrated how to mount, and trot a couple of laps around the pen. When I finished, I asked him if he'd like a go, he sneered at the horse, and insisted that it was unfit for a Malfoy. He then demanded that I let him ride Goblin, a black stallion with a foul temperament. I tried to make him reconsider, but he was determined."

"What happened?" Ginny asked, enthralled in Blaise's tale.

Draco huffed and marched back over to them.

"What do you think happened? Blaise helped me climb on the great hulking beast, and it took off."

"I'd forgotten to shut the pen, and Goblin made for the open countryside. When dad and I finally caught up to them, the saddle had slid down around the horse's belly, and had Draco been any taller, his head would have been dragging the ground."

Ginny did her best to keep a straight face, but she just couldn't get the picture of young Draco riding upside down on a horse out of her mind.

Draco put a hand up to his silky white-blond hair.

"I thought I'd never get all of the leaves and dirt out…" he mumbled absently.

Ginny collapsed in giggles at that.

Blaise's shoulders started shaking in silent laughter, and even Draco couldn't keep a smirk off his face.

Blaise finished off the last of his coffee and got to his feet.

"I'll go relieve Snape. See you later."

Quiet once again descended on the kitchen.

Draco looked at Ginny who was staring at the table.

"Ginny, I'm sorry, okay?"

"No, it's not okay! I don't understand how you could even think of doing something so stupid. It's bad enough that Harry's going through it…"

Draco started pacing, irritably.

"What do you want me to do, Gin? Potter has made up his mind, I can't stop him, but I can be there to help him."

"You're both being stupid! And so is Dumbledore!" she shouted.

"She is right, you know."

They both turned around to see Snape at the door.

"Professor, please talk some sense into him," Ginny begged.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Mal- Ginny. But I don't think he'd listen to me anyway."

Ginny slumped in her chair, defeated.

"The Headmaster has called a meeting for this afternoon. The plan will be finalized then."

"I want to go, too," Ginny cried, jumping to her feet.

"No Gin. You and Joyce need to stay with Hermione," Draco said.

"But I…"

"No. If you come, you're just going to yell at everyone. Perhaps Blaise, Severus, and I can talk some sense into them. But if you're there, it'll just make things worse."

Ginny said nothing; she just glared at the hardwood floor.

Snape nodded to Draco, and then left.

Draco walked over to his wife, and tried to pull her into an embrace, but she stepped away.

"Ginny, please don't be like this," he begged her.

She turned from him and ran all the way up to their room. She threw herself across the bed, and cried harder than she ever had before.

A few minutes later, Ginny felt the bed dip as he sat down beside her.

He started rubbing her back with one hand.

Finally she sat up and reached for him, snuggling as close as she could get.

Draco held her tightly, not saying a word. What could he say?

"Promise me…" she whispered.

He pulled back so he could see her face.

"Promise me that you'll do everything you can to come back to me," she demanded.

"I promise," he replied, then sealed it with a kiss.

The kiss quickly turned passionate, and they began tearing each other's clothes off. There was a desperation as they made love, as if they might never get the chance to again.

The second time was slower. They leisurely kissed, and licked each other to new heights of pleasure as if they had all the time in the world.

Ginny struggled to remain conscious as he rolled onto his back and cradled her head to his chest, but the soothing warmth of his body and the rhythmic beat of his heart lulled her into a deep sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Blaise could feel Hermione's eyes on him as he tried to read his book. After five minutes of her intently staring at him, he couldn't take it anymore.

"What?" he asked, looking at her in exasperation.

"Nothing," she responded, but kept staring at him.

He glared back at her, and it suddenly turned into a staring contest.

His eyes started to burn, from being open so long, but he wasn't going to give in.

Hermione was trying really hard to keep from laughing at how absurd they were being.

Finally, Blaise made a face and stuck out his tongue. Her eyes shut as she giggled, and when she looked up at him again he had picked up his book with a satisfied smirk.

"Cheater," she taunted.

"I'm not going to argue with you," he said in a singsong voice.

"Why not? I'm bored," she pouted.

He sighed in annoyance and put his book back down.

"Isn't there something that you can read?" he asked.

"I'm sick of reading. I wish I had a TV."

"I've seen one of those. They wouldn't work here," he pointed out.

"I know that," she snapped.

Hermione sighed, and looked over at Blaise again.

"How do we kill Voldemort?" she asked suddenly.

Blaise blinked at her abrupt change in subject.

"I don't know. Isn't that supposed to be Potter's problem?" he asked with a sneer.

"No. It's everybody's problem. What if he kills Harry? Then what? We just give up?" she asked.

"Possibly."

She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him.

"You know, Zabini, when you say things like that it makes me wonder just whose side you're really on."

He glared back at her, and silently counted to ten. He knew she was just trying to provoke him.

He calmly got to his feet and walked over to her bedside.

Hermione swallowed nervously, but kept her chin up.

He leaned down so that their faces were inches apart.

"Let's not forget that I am a Slytherin. I could just be waiting to see who will win," he growled.

Hermione saw the mischievous glint in his dark brown eyes, and leaned in closer to him.

"Back off, coffee breath," she growled, in a perfect imitation of him.

He pulled back with a grin, shaking his head.

"There is no way to intimidate you, is there?" he asked her, fondly.

She blushed slightly.

"Do you remember who I'm married too? It'll take a lot more than that to intimidate me," she smirked.

He sighed, and sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Honestly though, you don't have to worry about me betraying you," he said seriously.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful or anything, but that's not too reassuring."

He shrugged and picked at a loose thread in the blanket.

"Blaise, why did you become a Death Eater?" she asked.

He was quiet for a minute, gathering his thoughts.

"Some Death Eaters killed my parents a few weeks before we graduated," he said finally.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said.

"I was so angry. I wanted them all dead; I knew the only way I could do that would be to become one of them. I went to Draco, and he helped me enlist. I didn't know it, but at the time he was already thinking about defecting. For my initiation I was supposed to use the killing curse on a man. I didn't want to kill him, but I'd never be allowed near the Dark Lord and his inner circle if I didn't."

"Did you do it?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Yes." His eyes were daring her to condemn him.

However, Hermione was no dunderhead, and she knew there had to be more to it than he was saying.

"Just like that. They said, 'kill him' and you did it?" her question was slightly sarcastic.

"I might have," he said defensively.

"But you just said you did," she pointed out.

He sighed, not believing that she had gotten so much out of him.

He finally just decided to tell her the whole story.

"I was still trying to make up my mind when I saw him. He was raping Joyce. I didn't know who she was at the time, but something inside me snapped, and the next thing I knew I was casting the curse."

"But you did it to save Joyce, that should make it okay," Hermione said.

"Does it really? Oh, come on Hermione. You know that there are many legal curses I could've used instead."

She didn't say anything.

"Do you know what it feels like to cast the killing curse on someone? It feels like an invisible hand made of ice is squeezing your heart, and you can feel a chunk of your soul being sucked away. I had nightmares for weeks afterward," he admitted.

She shivered at his description, and placed a hand to her belly.

The strong kick beneath her palm made her flood with warmth at the affirmation of life growing inside of her.

"So what made you change your mind?" she asked him.

"About destroying the Death Eaters? Joyce. The Dark Lord 'gave' her to me as a reward for a job well done that night. We quickly married, and it suddenly occurred to me that I had more to think about than just myself. Ever since then, I've been doing my best to keep us both safe. When Draco came to me and told me that he'd joined Dumbledore, I took it as a sign. I never really believed it would all end with a suicide mission though."

Hermione looked back down at her hand on her belly, then back up to him.

"Whatever happens tonight, we can't give up," she declared.

"Why not?"

She grabbed his hand and pressed it to her stomach.

He gasped in wonder at the powerful kick he felt.

"That's why."

End chapter 21


	23. Chapter 22: To Love

Someone to Watch Over Me

Chapter 22: To Love

Joyce's eyes followed Ginny as she paced the room anxiously.

Their husbands had left ten minutes ago for the meeting with Dumbledore. They promised to come back home before going to the final battle.

"Ginny, please sit down. You're making me sick," Joyce said, putting a hand over her eyes.

"I'm making myself sick," Ginny muttered and plopped into a chair.

Hermione glanced up at them, and then turned back to her notes.

Joyce shook her head. If she'd known that giving Hermione her experimental potions notes would have made her stay put and kept her quiet, she'd have gotten them for her a long time ago. It had been Blaise, who had gotten so sick of having to entertain Hermione that morning, that he'd dug out her notes on the 'infatuation potion' to keep her occupied. Blaise always seemed to have a sixth sense about how to keep people content.

Hermione finally tore her eyes away from the notes long enough to use the restroom. As Ginny helped her back into bed she asked, "What's so interesting about that potion that you can't stop reading your notes?"

Hermione settled into the bed before answering.

"I don't know. I mean, it's something that Severus and I spent months working on, and then we just stopped and I haven't looked at it in ages. I'm just remembering all my ideas and speculations about it. I feel like there's something really important here that I'm missing."

Ginny blinked at her.

"Sorry Hermione, I lost you at 'I don't know'."

Joyce chuckled, and Hermione frowned at them then went back to her notes.

"Well, I'm going to find something to read," Joyce announced leaving the room.

Ginny glared after her.

"You people are so boring. There's more to life than reading you know!" she called.

Joyce returned a few minutes later with a bag filled with paperback books.

"Oh, I think you might find something interesting in here Ginny," Joyce commented slyly as she retrieved a book, and settled back in her chair.

Ginny frowned but started looking through the bag.

She gasped at the half-naked couples on the covers.

"Joyce! What kind of books are these?" she demanded.

Joyce laughed.

"They're muggle romance novels. I've been addicted to them since I was sixteen."

Ginny made a face, but picked up a book and began reading.

Hermione and Joyce exchanged a smile.

Soon all three women had successfully gotten their minds off of Harry Potter, Dumbledore, and their stupid plan.

Their husbands, on the other hand, weren't as fortunate.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"And then what? What happens if he kills you instead?" Draco demanded.

"He won't. Draco, I know you want to help, but it's up to me. It always falls on me," Harry said.

"You're being an idiot, Potter," Snape growled.

"I'm just doing what has to be done."

"No. You're being selfish. You don't care if he kills you, it's not like you'll have anything to worry about if he does. It sounds romantic to you doesn't it? Dying to save the world? It's time you stopped thinking about yourself and started thinking about those of us who'll be left behind!" Blaise shouted.

He'd shocked everyone in the room with his outburst. No one had ever seen him angry and yelling.

Harry was quiet for a long moment before turning to Dumbledore.

"Killing him didn't work before; we can't count on it to work now," he said, finally.

"That's the first thing you've said in months that actually made sense," Ron said, looking relieved.

"So what do we do? How can he be defeated?" Draco asked.

Dumbledore sighed.

"The only thing that has ever worked against Tom…is love. He doesn't understand, and can't abide it," he answered.

"So, I'm supposed to love Voldemort to death? I don't think that's possible," Harry said.

"No Harry, to destroy Voldemort, he'd have to love someone else," Dumbledore corrected.

"Even more impossible," Snape snorted.

"He has a soft spot for Ginny," Draco volunteered.

"Would you bet her life on it?" Blaise asked.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So, the plan is now to use Ginny to distract Voldemort while Harry casts the killing curse on him?" Hermione demanded.

"Stay calm, or we won't be telling you anything," Joyce warned her.

Draco turned to Ginny.

"You don't have to do this," he said.

"Yes, I do. I just don't think it's going to work," she admitted.

"It will!" Hermione suddenly yelled.

Everyone looked at her like she'd lost her mind.

"The potion!" she said.

"Hermione, love potions don't work on the Dark Lord. I've already tried," Snape explained.

"But our potion is different!"

"That's right! Hermione explained it to me. Love potions always create fake feelings of love, but this potion creates fake thoughts. The feelings are real! If we give him that potion, he will have real feelings of love for me," Ginny explained.

Snape snatched up Hermione's notes, and perused them quickly while muttering under his breath.

"This could work," he said, finally.

"But would it be enough to destroy him?" Blaise asked.

"Probably not, but it could very well incapacitate him enough for the killing curse to work," Snape said excitedly.

Hermione crossed her arms and glared at her husband.

"I told you making that potion wouldn't be a waste of time!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"My Lord," Draco said, bowing low.

Ginny gave Voldemort a pleasant smile and bowed as well.

She'd taken a dose of the potion before they'd arrived so that her thoughts would be centered around Draco again.

"Draco, why have you come to me?" he asked.

"Ginny and I wanted to thank you for our lovely honeymoon," Draco explained, pulling out an ancient bottle of wine.

Voldemort eyed the bottle suspiciously.

"It was in Lucius Malfoy's wine cellar," Ginny added.

"Bottled in 29 B.C., it's the oldest of its kind," Draco announced proudly.

Whatever suspicions Voldemort might have had were set to rest after thoroughly examining Draco's mind.

Draco's head was pounding from the effort of hiding certain thoughts from the Dark Lord.

Lord Voldemort handed the bottle to Ginny and materialized three goblets out of thin air. She happily walked over to them and pulled the cork from the bottle. Draco felt a trickle of sweat run down the back of his neck as he watched her. He had to keep his eyes focused on Ginny and not on the empty spot near Voldemort's chair where Harry was hiding under an invisibility cloak.

The Headmaster did not know whether or not Tom Riddle had the power to see through the cloaks like he could; therefore, he cast a disillusionment charm on Harry just to be safe.

Soon all three were holding full goblets of wine and Lord Voldemort raised his.

"A toast, to the continuation of the Malfoy line," he said, and then drank deep from his cup.

Ginny and Draco only pretended to drink.

Shooting a glance at his wife, Draco took a few steps back, and was pleased to see the Dark Lord's gaze fall on her.

Ginny gave Voldemort another smile, and was amazed to see him smile back.

He frowned and turned away from her, his hands going to his head, and dropping the almost empty goblet to the floor.

"What have you done to me?" he hissed at her.

Ginny gave him her most innocent expression: one that had fooled Molly Weasley many times before.

Voldemort pulled out his wand and opened his mouth to cast a curse on her, but nothing happened.

He suddenly lunged at her without warning, knocking them both to the floor.

Ginny panicked when she felt him slither his snake-like tongue into her mouth, and kneed him in the groin.

Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her up and away from Voldemort, who was doubled over in pain.

Harry seized his opportunity and cast of the cloak.

"Avada Kedavra!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The plan went off without a hitch. The Wizarding World celebrated for a full week, and Harry Potter was once again proclaimed savior. The occupants of Malfoy Manor didn't mind the lack of acknowledgement though. They were much too busy preparing for the arrival of Hermione and Severus' quadruplets.

It was a cold Tuesday morning in February when Hermione was awakened by a dull pain in her lower back. She looked over at Severus, who was out cold.

Sighing, she hauled her one hundred and fifty pound body out of bed and started pacing.

She was on her third trip across the room when she suddenly felt the warm liquid leave her and rush down her legs to the floor.

She screamed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Come on Hermione, you can do it!" Ginny encouraged the laboring woman.

"Just one more push!" Joyce called.

Hermione gritted her teeth and pushed with all her might.

Joyce smiled broadly and held up the squalling infant for all to see.

Ginny laughed, and Severus hit the floor in a dead faint.

"Great job, Hermione! Now, just three more to go!"

Hermione's anguished groan carried all over the manor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hours later, Ginny and Draco headed up to bed.

"Oh, they're all so cute! I can't wait to find out what Hermione and Severus will name them," she commented and yawned.

"Don't expect to find out anytime soon. They've been arguing names for ages," Draco said.

They undressed and climbed into bed.

"Draco? Do you mind if I leave the light on for a few minutes? I'd like to read for a while," she said, pulling a paperback from the nightstand drawer.

"Another romance novel?" he asked.

She gave him a look.

He studied her while she read for a few minutes.

"Bet I can out-do your book," he said, giving her his sexy smirk.

She actually laughed at him.

Draco frowned.

"Well, now it's a matter of pride," he said, and whipped the book out of her hands.

"Draco!" she yelled and he threw it across the room.

She was about to get out of bed to get it when he seized her around the waist and she suddenly found herself on her back with her very obviously aroused husband on top of her.

She opened her mouth to protest, but he quickly covered it with his own, smothering her words.

He kissed her passionately, and slipped a hand between her legs.

Ginny moaned and arched her back.

He drove her to the point where she could no longer keep her hips still, then tore himself away from her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Gin. Was there something you wanted to say to me?" he asked cockily.

End Chapter 22


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue

Eleven years had passed since the defeat of Voldemort, and family and friends had gathered at Malfoy Manor to celebrate the holiday.

The quadruplets, Robyn, Julia, Erica, and Christina Snape, would be starting Hogwarts that autumn. Hermione and Severus had several arguments over which house the girls would be placed in, although, to everyone else, it was pretty obvious.

Robyn, Julia, and Erica were all identical, and looked and acted like miniature Hermione's. They had a nice tan complexion with bushy brown hair and large brown eyes. They always tried to show each other up, spouting off facts that they'd memorized at the dinner table. The only time you could tell they were Snape's was when they lost their tempers.

Christina on the other hand, had very fine silver hair, a pale, almost translucent complexion, and her father's pure black eyes. Every thing she did was deliberate and calculating. Her father was already teaching her basic potions in his lab, clearly favoring her over his other daughters; not to say that he loved her more. No, Severus and Hermione loved the girls equally.

Christina did not like spending time with her sisters; instead, she preferred the company of her best friend, Destiny Malfoy. Although Destiny was almost a year younger, the pair got along wonderfully.

Today, Destiny was carrying her toddler brother, William.

"You're so lucky to have a brother," Christina said loudly, sending a look to her parents.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and wandered off to find Harry and Ron, who were relating tales of the trio's time at Hogwarts to the rest of the Snape girls and Jason Zabini.

"I can't believe the girls are starting Hogwarts soon," Joyce said to her.

"Destiny and Jason aren't that far behind them," Ginny said.

Hermione smiled at them and gestured to their two pregnant bellies.

"One of you just can't seem to get pregnant without the other," she teased.

"I never thought I'd have children. Blaise and I had decided shortly after we married not to bring a child into a world that included Voldemort," Joyce said, looking over at her husband who was holding their youngest, Leah.

"So, are you still sticking to your no more babies decision?" Ginny asked.

"I love my girls, and I can't imagine life without them, but four is more than enough. And childbirth is hard," Hermione complained.

"You'd probably end up having another set of quads," Joyce said, laughing at the horrified look on Hermione's face.

Draco walked up behind Ginny and kissed her cheek.

"You ladies feeling okay?" he asked.

Ginny and Joyce nodded.

"Well, Molly says to round everyone up, it's time to eat," he said, and went to take William from Destiny.

As Draco sat down to eat, he surveyed the friends and family gathered around his table. It was hard to remember a time when the manor had been cold and empty. He glanced over at the portrait of the now deceased Albus Dumbledore, and got to his feet.

"A toast, to Albus Dumbledore," he said, gesturing to include everyone at the table.

"None of this would have been possible, had he not felt the need to send someone to watch over me."

The End


End file.
